The Disney Chronicles I: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs
by dinodisneylover1
Summary: Spike saw a strange light coming from the Castle of the Two Sisters. What he finds there is not wat he expected. When he brings it along to show it to his friends, they're about to experience a new adventure. Follow the Mane 6 and Spike in their brand new journeys of adventure and friendship. Experience how they meet new friends and fight terrifying bad guys.
1. A Book?

Equestria, a world unlike ours. Filled with magic and wonder, but also with danger. The residents consist of ponies. Talking magical ponies. There are three tribes: the Earth ponies who take care of the land and some of them are very strong, the Pegasi who control the weather and the Unicorns who can use magic. But there's also one type of pony that has the power of all the tribes. The Alicorns. They are the leaders and there are only three to four who rule all of Equestria.

Today, we go to a very special town in this world. It's called Ponyville.

Most ponies of all tribes live there. Our story, like so many others, are about six very special ponies. One of them is a Unicorn/Alicorn named Twilight Sparkle. Since her library house was sadly destroyed by the centaur Tirek, she and her dragon assistant now live in a castle of their own. Today is a normal day for them, but they planned something for tonight.

"Are you sure everything's ready for tonight, Twilight?" Spike asked.

"One hundred percent sure. And I couldn't have done it without my number one assistant." Twilight said.

"Ah, it was nothing." Spike said while looking around the room.

They were in the library, but they added a few things for tonight. There was a table with snacks and drinks and seven sleeping bags on the ground.

"I'm so excited for tonight's slumber party. We style each other's mane, tell ghost stories, eat s'mores and so on. After my first slumber party with Rarity and Applejack, I'm prepared for everything." Twilight said with excitement and self-assuring.

"Hopefully, there's also something that I can do and not only that girly stuff." Spike said motioning with his fingers.

Twilight giggled a bit. "Don't worry, Spike. It'll be fun for everypony...and dragon."

Spike smiled at this, then he realised something. "Oh, maybe I can go into town to see if I can find some delicious gemstones for tonight." Spike said with excitement.

Twilight couldn't help but roll her eyes with a smile. "Okay, see you later."

Spike opened the door and went into town.

* * *

Spike had searched the whole day for gemstones and other things he likes. Till the time he found what he wanted, it was nighttime. He walked happily back to the castle.

"Yum. Finally, after hours of searching, I finally have some." Spike said. Suddenly, he looked at the clocktower. "Uh oh, better hurry or else I'll be late."

But suddenly, something caught his eye. In the star-filled blanket of darkness, a big star shone very brightly. Spike couldn't keep his eyes from it, it was so beautiful to look at. Suddenly, the star began to shine even brighter and then it began to move. It flew very fast above Spike and it began to descend somewhere in the Everfree Forest. The impact caused a huge wave of light that everypony could see, but for the moment only Spike saw it.

"What was that?" He asked himself. "It looked like it went towards the Castle of the Two Sisters. I better check it out."

He ran towards the entrance to the forest and hesitated a little. He knows how dangerous the Everfree Forest is, but he was too curious. So he gathered all his strength and went into the forest. Little did he know that two small yellow eyes were watching him.

* * *

While Spike walked in the forest, he looked around nervously. Something could sneak around in the forest, waiting for the perfect moment to pounce. Suddenly, he heard something rustling. He quickly searched for the sound. He heard another, this time a bit closer. And then one more and suddenly it stopped. Spike was very aware of what might happen. He turned around and what he saw in front of him suddenly made him jump into the air with a yell and fall back to the ground. It was an owl. But not just any owl, it was one that he knows all to well.

"Owlowiscious? Don't scare me like that again. I thought you were a Timberwolf or something." Spike said.

"Hoo?" said the owl named Owlowiscious.

"Oh, I'm going to the Castle of the Two Sisters." Spike answered.

"Hoo?" asked the owl.

"A star went that way and impacted there. I'm going there to check it out."

"Hoo-hoo." said Owlowiscious.

"I know it's the girls' slumber party tonight, but I'm so curious about that star." Spike said.

"Hoo?"

"Me. That's who." Spike said and walked past the owl.

The owl shrugged and followed him.

* * *

After minutes of walking in the forest, they finally reached the old castle. It was still in the same state. Spike was a little frightened because of the look of the castle at night. But still, with great determination, he went over the bridge to move further.

When they approached the gate, Spike opened it slowly while it made a creaking noise. Spike took a look inside and opened the gate a little more. He and Owlowiscious went inside and looked around.

Spike began to think. "Hm. I wonder where it is."

"Hoo." Owlowiscious said.

"It's not 'who', it's 'where'." And they began to search through most parts of the castle. After a while, they found nothing. "Did you found anything?"

"Hoo." said Owlowiscious.

Spike sighs. "I swear I didn't see things. I saw a shooting star falling here. Did I let my imagination get the best of me?"

Suddenly, a bright light shone through the window. Owlowiscious saw it.

"Hoo-hoo. Hoo-hoo." said the owl.

"Not know, Owlowiscious. I'm trying to think." Spike said.

But the owl paid no attention to that and instead he used his talons to turn Spike's head to the direction of the light. Spike's eyes widened.

"Wow. It comes from the gardens." Spike said and ran to the entrance of the gardens. When he arrived, he couldn't believe his eyes at what he saw. The glowing light came from something that was at the top of a tower of rocks. Slowly, he approached the rock pile and turned his attention to his owl friend. "Wait here."

Owlowiscious sat on a branch of a tree while he watched how Spike climbed the rock pile. He climbed higher and higher until he was almost at the top. Suddenly, he slipped which almost made him fall. One rock fell to the ground.

"Hoo!" panicked Owlowiscious.

But Spike regained himself and climbed further. He came closer and closer to the source of the light. Owlowiscious watched with big eyes. Spike finally approached the source and gave a little suspicious look. It was revealed to be a golden book with a strange insignia in the center. He picked it up and observed it.

"This...is it? A book?" He asked himself.

"Hoo?" The owl asked.

Spike slid down the pile of rocks and went to his feathered friend.

"It's just a book. I don't get it. This is something that Twilight would like." He looked at the book and saw the strange insignia. "Wait a minute. What's this? I've never seen a symbol like that before."

The symbol looked like one big circle with two smaller circles on the top. The big circle was a blue gemstone.

"Maybe Twilight knows. Let's go." Spike said and together they went back to their friends.

* * *

Meanwhile, the girls were already enjoying their slumber party. Rainbow and Applejack were having a pillow fight, Fluttershy, Rarity and Twilight were giving each other make-overs and Pinkie was making a few s'mores.

"Ah, isn't this delightful?" Rarity asked.

"It sure is." Applejack said while still playing with Rainbow.

"Wait till you all taste some of my self-made s'mores. This time, I putted a secret ingredient in it." Pinkie said and came close to Fluttershy. "Do you know what the secret ingredient is?" She asked. Pinkie looked left and right. Fluttershy was about to say something, but Pinkie interrupted by whispering in her ear. "A secret."

"Um, I kinda had that thought you would say that." Fluttershy said.

"Say, Twilight, darling. Where's Spikey-Wikey?" Rarity asked while giving Twilight a mud mask.

"I don't know. He was looking for some gems for the party, but he still hasn't returned yet." Twilight said.

"Oh, I hope nothing happened to him." Fluttershy said.

"I hope so too. I mean, he could be eaten by timberwolves, being clobbered by mean teenage dragons or being killed by something so strange and so mysterious that we can't even explain." Pinkie said making Fluttershy very nervous and making her tremble. It even made Twilight panick.

"Pinkie Pie. Don't say that. It's one of those things that can give us a heart attack." Rarity said.

"Yeah, besides, Spike is a smart guy. I'm sure nothing's going to happen to him." Rainbow said.

Twilight began to think and suddenly, the door opened revealing the tiny dragon and the owl. The girls let out a sigh of relief knowing their friend is okay.

"Spike, where have you been?" Twilight asked.

"Sorry, I'm late. But I just saw the strangest thing" Spike explained.

"What strange thing?" Twilight asked.

"There was a star that shone very brightly and suddenly it fell down. It landed in Celestia and Luna's old castle." Spike said.

"A falling star? Was there any damage?" Twilight asked.

"Not a crack. It fell in the gardens. It glowed very brigthly. But then came the weird part, instead of a star I found this." Spike showed Twilight the book.

"A book?" Rainbow asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Spike, you didn't take another book from the library without permission like last time, did you?" Twilight asked with a firm look.

"No. I didn't. This was on top of a pile of rocks. I've never seen a book like this before" Spike said.

"Ooooooh. Mysterious." Pinkie said with a smile.

"And look at the insignia." Spike said and showed her the cover of the book.

Twilight looked closely at the symbol of the book. Spike was right, this was an unfamiliar symbol.

"What do you think it could mean?" Spike asked.

"I have no idea." Twilight tried to open the book, but it won't open. There was a lock on the right side. "It's locked. I don't even have a key for it."

"Don't you have a spell to open it?" Rainbow asked.

"I...could try that." Twilight said.

Her horn glowed and aimed it at the lock before it got hit by a laser of magic. Twilight grunted while she did her best to open it, but suddenly the lock began to shake and fired a bolt of electricity towards Twilight which made her fall on the floor. Her spell didn't work.

"That's one strong lock." Applejack said.

"Oh my goodness, Twilight. Are you okay?" Fluttershy asked.

"Uh, I'm fine, Fluttershy. I've never faced a book like that before. And whatever is inside it, it's really powerful magic." Twilight said while rubbing her head.

Spike looked at the insignia on the book and placed his claw on it. Nopony knew that the book felt Spike's claw, some kind of energy began to spark.

"Great, how do we know what's in it if you can't open it?" Rainbow said.

"Hey, I tried my best. We should go to Princess Celestia, maybe she knows something about this book." Twilight said.

Suddenly, the book shot a pillar of energy through the roof. Spike quickly backed away. His friends noticed the pillar of energy.

"Great, now I have to fix that roof." Twilight said.

Pinkie putted on some sunglasses. "Oooooh. Shiny."

"What did you do, Spike?" Twilight asked.

"I just touched it." Spike answered.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW THE KNOWLEDGE FROM THIS BOOK, THAT I KNOW. BUT YOU NEED TO PROVE YOURSELF TO SHOW IF YOU'RE WORTHY!" A loud female voice spoke from the book and suddenly some kind of holographic circle with many kinds of symbols appeared in front of them. "CHOOSE WISE AND DO NOT LINGER! THE CHOICE IS YOURS!"

With that, the ponies and dragon looked at each other in confusion while the holographic circle kept floating horizontal.

"Wha...What do you mean?" Twilight asked.

A burst of magic appeared in the center of the circle showing a symbol. Pinkie looked at it with excitement in her eyes. "Oooh. Is it a guessing game? I like those games. Wait, wait, wait! Don't say it! It's a..., It's a..."

"It looks like an apple." Fluttershy looked at it curiously.

Twilight began to concentrate and kept looking at the circle and the symbol. She also noticed the other symbols on the circle. "I think we need to choose the matching symbol."

"Oh. There it is. I see it." Pinkie said and pointed at the apple symbol on the circle.

Twilight stepped closer and slowly placed her hoof on the circle. When she rotated the circle a bit, her hoof flinched back. But then she placed it back and rotated the circle so the apple symbol was in front of the big apple symbol. The big apple symbol exploded a bit and changed into a new symbol.

"Hey, now it's a sun." Applejack said.

Twilight began to think again. "I think we need speed and teamwork to win this challenge. Help me with this."

"I see the sun symbol." Rarity said.

Twilight rotated the circle until the big symbol exploded again and took a new symbol. This time it was a lamp. This time, Rainbow rotated the circle and the symbol exploded again. The pillar of energy became stronger.

"Hurry, who knows what will happen if that pillar enlarges." Twilight said.

The new symbol is a glass slipper.

"Hey look, Rarity. A glass slipper." Pinkie said.

"Over there!" Applejack said.

Twilight rotated the circle again and the symbol exploded once more. The new symbol is a snow flake. Rarity rotated it and the symbol exploded. During the time, different symbols appeared. A rose, a butterfly, a jack o' lantern, a lion cub, a music note, a sea shell and a chinese dragon. Finally, the last symbol was a medal with a cloud and a lightning bolt. Time was running out. Twilight quickly rotated the circle with the matching symbol in front and all of a sudden the pillar of energy disappeared. The ponies and dragon were covering their eyes from the light.

"You have proven yourself worthy, noble ones. Please, accept your reward." The female voice said and in a flash a key appeared.

The girls looked wide eyed at the key. Twilight took it with her magic and examined it for a while.

"Wow, what was that all about?" Rainbow asked.

Twilight looked at the book again and slowly placed the key in the keyhole. The keyhole accepted the key and the lock opened.

"It's open." Spike said.

Twilight opened the book and she saw a message on the first page of the book. She read it out loud.

 _Dear readers and adventurers,_

 _You are in possession of the book of Disney. This book is very special in its own way._  
 _It makes the world you are living now change forever. While you read it, it is just like you are experiencing the stories yourself._  
 _Experience these amazing adventures full of wonder and danger. Face the nefarious villains and_  
 _bond yourself with the characters that are pure of heart._

 _Have fun._

Twilight raised an eyebrow and looked through the various pages of the book. Then her eyes widened. "Wait. This is a storybook."

"A storybook?" Rainbow asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oooh. You mean a book with stories that tells about princes, princesses and dragons and such?" Pinkie asked with excitement.

"When you say it that way, than yes." Twilight said.

"Oh my goodness. Can you read one, Twilight?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well, I don't know..." Twilight said.

"Please, please, please." Pinkie said.

"Pwetty please." Fluttershy said and they both looked at Twilight with puppy dog eyes.

Twilight, of course, couldn't resist. "Well, okay. Who knows. It might be fun."

"I'm pretty excited." Rarity said while she laid on her belly.

All the rest of the girls sat on their haunches or on their bellies. Spike also sat down.

"Alright, let's read the first one." Twilight said and went to the first story of the book.

SNOW WHITE AND THE SEVEN DWARFS

Twilight read the title and then the story.

 _Once upon a time,_  
 _there lived a lovely little Princess named Snow White._  
 _Her vain and wicked stepmother, the Queen, feared that some day, Snow White's beauty would surpass her own. So she dressed the little Princess in rags and forced her to work as a Scullery Maid._

"How awful." Fluttershy said.

"My word. I may be fabulous, but I would never do such thing to my family or underlings." Rarity said.

Twilight read further.

 _Each day, the vain Queen consulted her Magic Mirror,_

 _"Magic Mirror on the Wall,_  
 _Who is the fairest one of all?"_

 _..and as long as the mirror answered "You are the fairest one of all",_  
 _Snow White was safe from the Queen's cruel jealousy._

"Whoa, that queen has a real problem." Spike said.

"You can say that again." Applejack said.

"Oh. I hope that Snow White likes animals like I do." Fluttershy said with a cute smile.

"I think we're about..." Twilight said. But before she could finish, a large burst of magic, light and energy was released from the book. It began to suck Twilight inside.

"WOW! HEY! AAAAAAAAHHH!" Twilight screamed.

"Twilight!" Spike yelled. He leapt towards Twilight and tried to pull her out. But also he got sucked in.

Rainbow tried to get both Spike and Twilight out of the book and she got sucked in too. Soon, Applejack tried and then both Rarity and Fluttershy. But it didn't help, they all get sucked inside the book. Pinkie skipped merrily towards the book and jumped inside it with one big "Weehee!"

With all of them sucked in, the book quickly began to close. Showing the cover. All the ponies and dragon began to swirl around in some kind of vortex through space. It kept going faster and faster until a bright light shone at the end covering the entire area with light.


	2. Where Are We?

_An unfamiliar location_

Twilight slowly opened her eyes and saw a blurry purple and green image speaking to her. She couldn't hear what the blur said at first.

"Twilight. Twilight. Wake up, Twilight." said the blur.

Her vision became a bit clearer and saw that it was Spike. She rubbed her head. "Ow. What happened?"

"Thank Celestia, you're okay. You...are okay, right?" Spike asked.

"Uh. A little. I really hit my head hard. Now I'm going to have a bump on my head." Twilight said.

But Twilight and Spike weren't alone. Around them, Fluttershy, Pinkie and Applejack were waking up too.

"Ugh. What happened?" Fluttershy said.

"I don't know what happened, but ah feel like I've been rolling in a barrel of cider." Applejack said.

"Wow, that was the best ride ever! Let's do that again!" Pinkie said with excitement.

Twilight and the rest looked really confused and puzzled when they looked at their surroundings. "Whe-where are we?"

They were in some kind of forest. And that's not the only strange thing, the sun shone very brightly at this day.

"I don't know, Twilight. Wasn't it normally night?" Spike asked.

"It was. We probably fell asleep and that book you found with all that magical energy must have been a dream...or maybe...maybe we're not in Equestria. I hope I'm right about the dream part." Twilight said.

"I can bite you awake if you want that." Pinkie said with a smile.

Twilight looked in Pinkie's direction. "Thank you, Pinkie. That would be really helpful."

Pinkie went closer to Twilight in bit her in her front leg very hard. Twilight's eyes went wide by that.

"OW! Not so hard." Twilight said with a firm look.

"Sorry." Pinkie said sheepishly. "When I'm this excited I can bite really hard. I should have warned you about that."

"Hold on a minute. I'm still here. This isn't a dream." Twilight said.

Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Spike also knew that they were not dreaming and they don't need Pinkie to bite them or something.

"Then what is this? And where exactly are we?" Applejack asked.

"I don't know." Twilight said and suddenly her eyes went wide for she had seen something. "But I know now that we're definitely not in Equestria."

The others looked in the same direction as Twilight and their eyes went wide as well. They saw a huge castle towering high above a small town.

"Hold on." Spike said suddenly and looked around. "Where is Rainbow Dash and...Rarity?" He said with a gasp and great concern.

* * *

 _Another unfamiliar location_  
 **Exact same time**

Rainbow slowly opened her eyes and tried to stand on her legs. She looked at her surroundings.

"What...is this?" She asked herself.

They were in some kind of huge hall with a few pillars spread everywhere. Then she saw a familiar unicorn lying on the ground.

"Rarity? Rarity." Rainbow went towards her and tried to wake her up. "Wake up, Rarity. This is no time for a beauty sleep."

Rarity's eyes opened slowly and looked at her friend. "Rainbow? Wha...What happened?" Then she looked around. "And where are we?"

"I asked myself the same question. All I remembered was that book that sucked us in and brought us here."

"So...we're not in Equestria?" Rarity asked.

"Without a doubt, Rares." Rainbow said.

"Where are Twilight and the others?"

"I don't know. But whatever this is, we must get out of here and find them." Rainbow said.

"Ugh, this place makes me shiver all over. This reminds me of the time I went to the Castle of the Two Sisters to restore some ancient tapestries and we all saw how that turned out." Rarity said.

"Brrr. I know that all to well."

"I wonder who lives here. Because this looks a bit like a castle." Rarity said.

Suddenly, Rainbow's ear twitched, for she heard something. "Hear that? Somepony's coming. We need to hide."

They quickly hid behind a wall, the sound came closer until they saw who or what made it. It was a creature they've never seen before.

Whatever it was, it was considered to be female. Another strange thing was that it walked on two legs. The creature was an icily beautiful woman with a serene, unfeeling face and a slender figure. She had pale skin, green eyes, red lips and seemingly penciled-on eyebrows. She wore a purple gown with long sleeves and a red rope belt tied around her waist. She also had a black balaclava that covers her ears, neck and hair, leaving her face exposed. She also wore a long black cloak that appears to be part of the cowl. The cloak is lined with red inside and the bottom of the cloak is lined with white fur. She had a high white collar attached to her cloak. She also wore a golden pendant that seems to connect with the collar. She also wore orange-yellow high-heel pumps. To top off her appearance, she wore a golden crown atop her head with 5 spikes on the front and a jewel on the tip of the middle and tallest spike.

Rainbow and Rarity couldn't help but stare. The creature passed them by and walked towards a room.

"What is that? It looks like a...queen." Rarity asked.

"I don't know. Whatever that is, it gives me the creeps." Rainbow answered.

The creature went inside the room and the two ponies appeared out of their cover.

"Come on. Let's check out." Rainbow said and ran towards the room where the creature went.

"Rainbow, wait. What are you doing?" Rarity whispered and ran after her.

The two ponies went inside the room the creature went and saw it approaching a large mirror on top of a few stairs. She stood right in front of it and suddenly...the creature began to speak.

"Slave in the Magic Mirror, come from the farthest space, through wind and darkness I summon thee..." The creature raised her arms and a gust of wind made her cloak wave. "Speak!"

A bolt of lightning appeared on the mirror and then fire appeared. Rainbow and Rarity covered their eyes from the lightning.

"Let me see thy face." The creature said.

The flames disappeared and instead a face appeared on the mirror with smoke appearing behind it. The two ponies watched in awe.

"What wouldst thou know, my queen?" The face asked.

"It is a queen." Rarity whispered.

"Shh." Rainbow said.

"Magic mirror on the wall. Who is the fairest one of all?" The queen asked.

Rainbow paid close attention to all this.

"Famed is thy beauty, majesty. But hold, a lovely maid I see. Rags cannot hide her gentle grace. Alas, she's more fair than thee." The mirror said.

"Alas for her. Reveal her name!" The queen said while she crossed her arms.

"Lips, red as the rose. Hair, black as ebony. Skin, white as snow." The mirror answered.

The queen gasped and knew of whom the mirror was talking about. "Snow White."

Rainbow and Rarity looked at each other.

"A mirror that knows and sees everything?" Rarity asked.

"Wait a minute. Snow White? That's the name Twilight read from that story." Rainbow said.

"So you're saying...we're in the book?" Rarity asked.

"Yes. The story also mentioned a queen and a mirror. I think that creature over there is that same queen." Rainbow said.

"She doesn't look very friendly." Rarity said.

"We better find a way out of here. If Twilight and the rest are in this place, then we better find them." Rainbow said.

"Okay." Rarity said.

But suddenly, the queen heard them and turned around.

"Who goes there?" she asked.

"Oh no. We're discovered. Quick, Rarity. We must hide. Follow me." Rainbow said.

Rainbow and Rarity ran back to the halls, but the queen went after them not fast and not slow. She may not have seen who the voices belonged to, but she doesn't like intruders especially if they are more fair than her.

"Whoever you are, you cannot hide from me! I will find you! And when I do, I'll decide your fate! That all depends if you are more fair than me." The queen said with a frightening voice.

She appeared in the halls and start to search for them. Somewhere in those halls, Rainbow and Rarity were hiding under a table.

"What are we going to do?" Rarity whispered.

Rainbow began to think and looked at her wings. She smiled.

"I've got an idea. That queen doesn't know one of us can fly. I'll stay in the air to keep an eye on her and to make sure she doesn't find you." Rainbow said.

"You're leaving me?" Rarity asked with a panicked look.

"Shh. It's only for a moment. If she finds one of us or both, who knows what will happen. You need to trust me, Rarity." Rainbow said.

"O-okay. I trust you." Rarity said.

"You stay here and be as quiet as possible. I will also try to find a way out of this castle." Rainbow said.

They hugged each other.

"Please, don't stay away for too long." Rarity said.

"Hey, it's me. Remember?" Rainbow said and flew fast to the ceiling.

In the air, Rainbow looked around. She saw the queen still looking for them in every corner. She was too far away from Rarity's hiding place. Good. That gives her a little time to find an exit. She flew fast but silently. Suddenly, she saw a door. She squeed a little and returned back to where the queen is.

"I know you're hiding here somewhere." The queen said.

She walked further. She was heading towards Rarity's hiding place.

"Are you here?" The queen said and released a powerful gust of wind from her hands to blow away some furniture. This made Rarity squeal.

The queen heard that. "Got you!" And ran towards Rarity's hiding spot.

"Oh no." Rainbow whispered. She quickly landed on the ground, grabbed a drinking cup from a table and threw it against the wall. The queen heard that who was very close to Rarity who was doing her very best to stay hidden.

"What was that?" The queen asked and ran towards the sound.

In a flash, Rainbow flew back to the ceiling and straight to Rarity. Rarity hyperventilated a little.

"Come on, Rarity. I found a way out. Follow me and stay hidden." Rainbow said.

She flew high in the air while Rarity followed, but also made sure that the queen didn't see her. Meanwhile, the queen was where she heard the sound. She picked up the drinking cup and examined it.

"I've been tricked, but they won't escape me." She said and searched further.

Rarity kept hiding while she followed Rainbow. After a few minutes of walking and staying hidden, they finally found the door that Rainbow found.

"Here it is. Okay, let's get outside before that queen captures us." Rainbow said.

Rainbow slowly opened the door and they both went through it. The queen was still searching, but will find out soon that her search was for naught. Rarity and Rainbow found themselves outside in a courtyard, glad that the worst was over.

"Phew, I'm glad that's over." Rainbow said.

But when they looked straight forward, their eyes widened.


	3. Meeting Snow White

_The Town_  
 **Thirty minutes ago**

Twilight, Spike, Applejack, Fluttershy and Pinkie walked through the forest-like area into town. However, the town looked more like a ghost town to them since there weren't any signs of life...yet.

"So let me get this straight. We're inside that book, just like the time when Spike's comic book sucked us in?" Applejack asked

"No doubt about it." Twilight said.

"Ah' don't see any civilians here. Ah' wonder where they are." Applejack said while looking around.

"I don't have a good feeling about this." Fluttershy said who also looked around.

"Ah, don't worry, Fluttershy. Nopony is going to hurt your pretty head. Not as long as Twilight, Applejack, Spike and Auntie Pinkie Pie are here." Pinkie said.

Fluttershy rolled her eyes a bit when Pinkie called herself 'Auntie Pinkie Pie'.

"I still wonder where Rarity and Rainbow are. I hope nothing bad has happened to them." Spike said.

"Don't worry, Spike. We'll find them." Twilight said.

"This place sure could use a party. And cake. There can never be a party without cake." Pinkie said.

Suddenly, a door slammed shut and the ponies and dragon heard the sound.

"Did you hear that?" Spike asked.

"Yes, somepony closed his or her door. This is just like the time when Zecora arrived for the first time in Ponyville." Twilight said.

"Maybe we should show the folks here that we ain't dangerous." Applejack said.

"Oooh, I can do that!" Pinkie said and skipped towards one of the houses. She knocked on the door. "Hello?! My name is Pinkie Pie. And me and my friends mean no harm."

She waited for a response, but no one opened the door. Pinkie looked through the window.

"If you want a party, I'm your pony." Pinkie said.

Suddenly, the curtains were closed in front of her. She tried various houses, but all ended with the same result. She walked back towards her friends.

"Sheesh. Nopony wants to come out. I even asked them if they wanted a party. I even asked them if they want cake. You can't say no to cake?" Pinkie said.

"Maybe they just want to be left alone." Fluttershy said.

"I'm not sure why they're scared, but we need to go further. I think we should start at that castle. Let's go, everypony." Twilight said.

Everypony walked towards the castle. After a few minutes of walking, they stopped at one of the castle walls.

"I wonder who lives here." Spike said.

"A king? A queen? A prince? A princess?" Pinkie asked.

"Girls, focus. We got two problems at the moment. We don't know if there will be a way back to Equestria and we don't know where Rarity and Rainbow Dash are." Twilight said.

"Don't panic, sugarcube. There will be a way out just like in Spikes comic book. And we will find Rainbow and Rarity." Applejack said while placing a hoof on Twilight's shoulder.

Suddenly, they heard something. It was like somepony was humming a song.

"Hear that?" Spike asked.

"I hear it, Spike." Twilight said.

"I wonder who's singing that." Spike wondered.

"It sure sounds lovely." Fluttershy said.

"Only one way to find out. We climb over the walls." Twilight said.

"But how are we going to do that?" Applejack asked.

Twilight thought a bit and suddenly an idea came up. "Wait here."

Twilight ran in the direction of the town. After a few minutes of waiting, she finally returned with a ladder.

"We'll use this ladder." Twilight explained and placed it against the castle wall. "Come along."

One by one, they climbed on the ladder while the humming went on. When they reached the top, they hung on it and they saw who or what was humming that song. They don't know what species this creature is, but by listening to the sound they know it's a girl. She was completely dressed in rags and wore clogs on her feet. She was washing a staircase in a courtyard while she was surrounded by white doves. She hummed on like she didn't have a care in the world. The ponies and dragon couldn't keep their eyes from the creature.

"What is that?" Applejack asked.

"It looks exactly like my Canterlot High friends. Sunset said they're called humans." Twilight explained.

"Oh, so that's what they're called." Spike said.

"I think she looks lovely. And she sounds lovely too." Fluttershy said.

"Hold on a minute. We don't even know if it's dangerous." Spike said.

"A girl who washes a staircase and hum a little song is dangerous? Really?" Applejack asked with narrow eyes.

"Got a point there." Spike said. "So what do we do?"

"We could..." Twilight looked at her friends, but saw that one was missing. "Where's Pinkie?"

They all looked around to find their friend. Suddenly, Spike's mouth went wide, pulled on Twilight's mane and pointed at the direction where he was looking. Twilight looked in Spike's direction and her eyes went wide. They saw Pinkie walking straight towards the human girl. The girl was still scrubbing the staircase. She sighed a little, grabbed the bucket and splashed the water on it. When she turned around, she was completely surprised.

"Hi!" Pinkie said.

The girl screamed a little and fell to the ground while dropping the bucket. The pink pony came a little closer to her.

"My name's Pinkie Pie. What's your name?" Pinkie asked excited to meet the strange creature.

"Pinkie! What are you doing?!" Twilight yelled while she teleported from the wall to the courtyard.

"Just saying 'Hi'." Pinkie said.

"By sneaking up on her? Look at what ya did. Ya scared the poor thing." Applejack said after falling from the wall to the ground.

Fluttershy also flew down to the ground while holding Spike. "We're so sorry, miss. We didn't mean to scare you. Can you forgive us?"

The human girl slowly stood up. She didn't expect any of this at all.

"It's okay, miss. We're not here to hurt you." Twilight said, trying to not scare her.

"W-why, you're little ponies." The girl said with a smile.

"Well, duh, what did you expect? Seven tiny little men?" Pinkie said.

The ponies and dragon looked at her with a puzzled look.

"Oh my. I never met colorful ponies before. Especially ones that can talk. May I...touch one of you?" The girl asked.

The ponies looked at each other until Fluttershy broke the silence. "Um, sure...I guess."

The girl reached out her hand. This creature was still new for the ponies who haven't seen humans yet, especially Fluttershy. The girl's hand came closer to her. Fluttershy hesitated a little, but then she brought her muzzle closer to the hand. The girl gasped a little when she felt the soft fur of the pony. She began to explore more of the soft fur and suddenly she caressed Fluttershy behind the ear. The shy pony doesn't know how, but she found it rather...soothing and relaxing. She closed her eyes while she enjoyed the feeling.

"You have such soft fur. It feels so nice." The girl said while she scratched behind Fluttershy's ear. The little pony still enjoyed the feeling.

Applejack, Twilight, Pinkie and Spike looked at each other.

"Does it feel that good, Fluttershy?" Applejack asked.

"Oh, it absolutely does." Fluttershy said.

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"Oh, allow me to introduce ourselves. My name is Twilight Sparkle. This is Applejack, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie." Twilight said.

"Pleased to meet ya, miss. Sorry that Pinkie scared the willies out of ya." Applejack tipped her hat.

"It's alright. I just didn't expect magical ponies to come here." The girl said and looked at the pony she caressed. "Fluttershy. That's a lovely name."

"And this is Spike." Twilight finished.

The girl stopped scratching and petting Fluttershy and went to the little dragon. "Oh, he's so adorable."

Spike looked at her pony friends with a smirk. "Well, well, well."

"What is he?" The girl asked.

"Oh, I'm a ferocious, fire breathing dragon." Spike said with pride.

"A dragon? That small?" The girl asked.

"Don't be fooled. He's just a baby dragon." Twilight said.

"Way to bring me down, Twilight." Spike said under his breath.

"It's so nice to meet you. My name is Snow White." The girl said with a curtsey.

"Snow White? That's a very nice name." Fluttershy said.

"Thank you." Snow White said. "But where do you come from?"

"We're not exactly from here. We're residents from Ponyville. Equestria to be exact." Twilight explained.

"I never heard of Equestria or Ponyville before. What have you come to do here?" Snow White asked.

"It's kinda difficult to explain. You won't believe us." Applejack said.

"I'm talking to magical talking ponies from a different land. I believe everything you say." Snow White said.

"Well, it all started with a book. I..." But before Spike could tell further, the door on top of the stairs opened and revealed a familiar blue pegasus and white unicorn.

"Phew, I'm glad that's over." Rainbow said.

The two looked in front of them and their eyes widened. Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Spike had the same reaction. Snow White also couldn't believe her eyes.

"Dashie!" Pinkie yelled with joy and ran towards her.

"Rarity!" Spike said.

The four ponies and dragon went to their missing friends. When Pinkie ran closer to Rainbow, she pounced and hugged her. Snow White watched them.

"There's more of them?" She asked herself.

"I'm so glad to see you, darling." Rarity said while she hugged Twilight.

"Where have you guys been?" Rainbow asked while she hugged the rest of her friends.

"We were in a forest. We saw the castle and town from that spot. We thought you might be there after we separated." Applejack said.

"Well, you sure are in luck that me and Rarity ended up in this castle." Rainbow said. Then she saw Snow White and gave a look of confusion and wariness. "Uh...who is that?"

"Oh, this is our new friend, Snow White. She's a human." Twilight said.

"Friend? Human?" Rainbow asked.

"I know we've met her just yet, but she's very friendly. And I think she made a special bond with Fluttershy." Twilight explained when she saw her shy friend and Snow White having a good conversation.

Rainbow and Rarity walked along with the rest of their friends to the human girl. Fluttershy was assertive enough to introduce her missing friends to her.

"Snow White, I'd like you to meet my two other friends. Rainbow Dash and Rarity."

"It's so nice to meet you." Snow White said with a smile.

"The pleasure is all ours, darling." Rarity said. "Though I must say that your choice of clothes is a little...how shall I say it nicely?"

"Poor?" Snow White asked.

"I was gonna say 'in need', but okay." Rarity said.

"It's okay. These are not my regular clothes. My stepmother wants me to wear them." Snow White explained.

"Your stepmother?" Twilight asked.

"The queen." Snow White said.

Rainbow and Rarity's eyes became as small as pinpricks. The queen who was chasing them was her stepmother?

"I didn't know your stepmother had such bad taste in clothes." Rarity said.

"She wants me to do all the work. Clean the windows, wash the stairs and such while she's busy with other things." Snow White said.

"Oh my, she let you do all the work all by yourself?" Fluttershy asked.

"That's just sick." Rainbow said.

"Don't worry, I'm very efficient when it comes to work. I'm sure she means well somewhere." Snow White said.

"A hard worker, huh? I like that." Applejack said.

"Wait a minute, so the queen is your stepmother? Don't you have a mother?" Rainbow asked.

"No, sadly not." Snow White answered while looking down at the ground.

"What about a father?" Spike asked.

"Daddy isn't here anymore." Snow White said.

"Oh, you poor thing. That must have been devastating." Fluttershy said while placing her hoof on Snow White's leg.

"It's okay." Snow White said while petting Fluttershy.

"So your stepmother is a queen? Your parents must have been of royal blood too. Does this mean...?" Rarity asked with wonder.

"Yes. I'm a princess." Snow White said.

The girls looked wide eyed at their new human friend. Especially Pinkie, who had the biggest smile on her face.

"A princess, Twilight! She's a princess! Just like you. And Celestia and Luna and Cadence and Flu..." Pinkie said but then Applejack placed a hoof on her mouth to make her stop.

"Ah think we all get the picture, Pinkie." Applejack said.

Twilight began to think. "Wait a minute. Princess...Stepmother...Of course, now I remember. The first sentences of the story."

The other ponies and dragon nodded in unison because they remembered it too.

"You're a princess too?" Snow White asked.

"Yes indeedy. She's an Alicorn. She has wings and a horn." Pinkie explained while touching and holding Twilight's wings and horn to show them to Snow White.

"Extraordinary." Snow White said with wonder.

"So, uh, Snow White. Can I call you Snowy?" Rainbow asked.

Snow White giggled and nodded.

"Aren't you tired that that queen lets you do all the work?" Rainbow asked.

Snow White grabbed the empty bucket and walked towards the well. "Like I said, I'm very efficient with work. But still...I hope someday may wish would come true." She placed the bucket on the ground and pulled on the rope of the well. While she did that, a few white doves landed on the stone edge of the well. When the bucket came out of the well, Snow White carefully grabbed it.

"What wish?" Spike asked.

"Spike, you can't ask that. If somepo...someone tells you his or her wish, it won't come true." Twilight said.

"Can't you give us a hint, Snow White? I hope there's noting wrong with that." Spike asked.

"Well...want to know a secret?" Snow White asked.

The Equestrians looked at each other and nodded quickly. They also didn't realize that she was also talking to the doves who also nodded.

"Promise not to tell?" She asked.

And the ponies, dragon and doves gave one nod. And suddenly, she started to sing.

" _We are standing by a wishing well._ " With that, the ponies looked inside the well and so did the doves. " _Make a wish into the well that's all you have to do. And if you hear it echoing, your wish will soon come true. I'm wishing._ "

And suddenly, her voice echoed in the well. " _(I'm wishing.)_ " It made the doves scare a little and the ponies and dragon flinch back a little. And then they came closer again.

" _For the one I love to find me (to find me) today. (today.)_  
 _I'm hoping (I'm hoping) And I'm dreaming of the nice things (the nice things) he'll say. (he'll say.)_ "

The ponies and dragon couldn't help but enjoy the song. None of them knew, that a stranger was climbing over the castle wall. He was amazed that there were seven creatures he never saw before, but he was more mesmerized by Snow White's beautiful singing.

" _Ah-ah-ah-ah-ahh (Ah-ah-ah-ah-ahh) (3x)_ "

And then she sang together with her echo before going further.

" _I'm wishing (I'm wishing) for the one I love to find me (to find me) today._ "

" _TODAY!_ " sang a new voice. It startled both Snow White and the ponies.

It was the stranger who climbed over the wall. From what the ponies could tell he was of the same species as Snow White. The only difference is that he is a male. And a very handsome one too. He wore some blue clothing with white sleeves and grey pants. He wore boots, a red cape and a blue hat with a white feather.

"Oh." Snow White said with her hand covering her mouth.

"Hello." said the stranger while taking his hat off. "Did I frighten you?"

He might be human, but he caught the interest of a certain white unicorn. Rarity couldn't help, but blush at the sight of the male human. But she suddenly snapped back to reality when she saw Snow White running away from him. The doves were also flying away.

"Snow White?" Rarity asked.

"Where are you going?" Fluttershy asked.

The two ponies followed the princess in rags while the rest stayed with the male human.

"Wait. Wait, please. Don't run away." The male pleaded.

"What's the matter with her? He just said 'Hello'." Rainbow said to her friends.

Snow White ran inside the castle and closed the door. Rarity and Fluttershy opened the door to follow her. Snow White ran up some stairs that led to a balcony with drapes. The two ponies were just in time to catch up to her.

"Whatever is the matter, darling? The boy didn't mean to scare you." Rarity said.

"He just wanted to say 'hello'. Even if he did startled us a little." Fluttershy said.

"I...I..." Snow White said.

"It's alright. We're here for you. Why don't you go outside and talk to him?" Rarity said while Fluttershy placed her hoof on Snow White's back.

"I don't know if I can. What am I going to do? What should I say?" Snow White asked.

"Just open your mouth. Something will come out." Rarity said.

Snow White was about to say something, but suddenly they heard singing.

" _Now that I've found you_  
 _Here's what I have to say_ "

Snow White looked outside and saw that the male who startled her was singing. She couldn't help but smile a little. Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Pinkie and Spike couldn't help but watch and stare at the male human who's singing his heart to the girl on the balcony. They actually enjoyed the singing.

" _One song_  
 _I have but one song_  
 _One song_  
 _Only for you_ "

Snow White watched for a few seconds and went back inside with her arms around her and a smile on her face. Rarity and Fluttershy heard it and smiled at each other.

"By listening to that song, I can tell that somebody likes you." Rarity smirked. "Go outside. You now it's improper not responding to a gentlecolt who gives his heart to you."

Snow White thought for a little and then nodded. She looked at her clothes to see if she wasn't dirty or anything. She also made sure her hair was fine.

"Don't worry, darling. I'm sure he thinks you're beautiful no matter what you wear." Rarity said.

"I agree with Rarity." Fluttershy said.

Snow White smiled at this and slowly went outside on the balcony. She placed her hands on the balcony while she looked at the male human. Rarity and Fluttershy joined her by standing on their hind legs and placing their front hooves on the balcony to look and listen to the human. Three doves also joined the girl and the ponies.

" _One heart_  
 _Tenderly beating_  
 _Ever entreating_  
 _Constant and true_ " sang the male human.

The other ponies and dragon kept listening and smiling. Suddenly, Twilight's smile vanished and her eyes were focused on one of the windows on the castle. A woman was holding the curtains while watching the scenery of Snow White and the male human. She didn't look very happy. She stared at them with a look that could kill. In anger and disgust, she closed the curtains. Twilight gulped in worry and focused her attention back to the male human.

" _One love that has possessed me_  
 _One love thrilling me through_  
 _One song my heart keeps singing_  
 _Of one love only for you_ "

While the male human was about to sing his final sentence, a dove flew on Snow White's hand and she gave it a kiss on the beak. Rarity had the idea of what she was planning to do. Snow White sent the dove towards the man which landed on his finger. The dove blushed a little and gave a kiss on the lips of the man. Never felt the man so happy as he looked at the girl he's fallen in love with. Rarity and Fluttershy followed Snow White who closed the curtains with a smile on her face. The ponies in the courtyard all said 'awww'.

"Wow! I've never seen such romance in all my life." Applejack said.

"That. Was. Sooooo. Cute!" Pinkie yelled.

"Pfrt. Looks like some mushy stuff to me." Rainbow said trying to act cool.

"Oh come now, Dashie. Don't you read romance novels?" Pinkie asked.

"Not even one of them. I'm more into adventure and action." Rainbow said.

"Oh yeah? How come you asked Twilight to borrow a few after you read 'Trot with the Wind'?" Spike asked with a smirk on his face.

Rainbow's eyes went wide after she heard that and blushed. "Be...Because I'm...trying something new."

The girls giggled a little. The male human turned around and saw the four ponies and the dragon. He walked towards them and the ponies stared at him. He kneeled to their level and said one word. "Hello."

"Hello." All the ponies and dragon said except Pinkie who said 'Hi'.

"I've never seen ponies like you here before. Not even talking ones." the man said.

"That's because we're not really from here, sir." Spike said.

"We come from Equestria. I know it sounds strange, but we ended up here because of a book that Spike found and we got sucked in." Twilight explained.

The man nodded. "Have you got names?"

"I'm Twilight Sparkle. These are my friends Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Spike." While Twilight introduced her and her friends, Fluttershy and Rarity came out of the door and walked towards their friends. "And this is Fluttershy and Rarity."

"Pleased to meet you all. My name is Prince Florian." The man introduced himself.

Suddenly, One of Rarity's eyes began to twitch. "You-you-you are a prince?"

"Um, yeah?" The prince said while paying attention to the white unicorn. And with that, Rarity couldn't keep her balance and fell on the ground with a smile and rosy red cheeks. Twilight rolled her eyes. "Can I ask you ladies the name of the beautiful girl with the lovely singing voice?"

"Sure. Her name is Snow White. We just met her a few minutes ago." Applejack said.

"Snow White. What a lovely name." the prince said.

"Sounds like somebody has a bit of a crush." Applejack said with a smirk.

The prince blushed a little and rubbed his neck.

"You're not the only one. Snow White likes you too. The kiss with the dove thingy is proof." Pinkie said.

"We kinda noticed that, Pinkie." Rainbow said.

"I would like to spend more time with her, but for now I need to go back to my kingdom. It's an honor to meet you and your friends, miss Sparkle." the prince said with a bow.

"The honor is mine too, your majesty." Twilight bowed and the rest of her friends too.

"Please, call me Florian. Every friend of Snow White is a friend of mine." The prince said and jumped on the wall again to get to the other side.

"That prince sure is a nice feller." Applejack said.

"He sure is. Right, Twilight?" Spike said. But when he turned to Twilight, he saw Twilight had an uncomfortable look on her face. "Twilight?"

The other ponies noticed it too. "Darling? Is everything alright?" said Rarity who came back to Earth thanks to Fluttershy.

"When Florian was singing, I saw a woman looking at him and Snow White through a castle window. I felt something from her. Something evil." Twilight said.

"Wait, did that woman wear a crown?" Rainbow asked.

"How do you know that?" Twilight asked

"Because me and Rarity saw her too. That's the queen. She tried to catch us. Something about deciding our fate." Rainbow said.

The ponies gasped at this.

"That doesn't sound good." Spike said.

"What should we do, Twi?" Applejack asked.

"I don't know. I don't even have a clue of how to get back to Equestria, but it wouldn't hurt to explore more of this world and hang out with Snow White." Twilight said.

The ponies nodded. After a few minutes, Snow White appeared along with a bearded man dressed in brown clothing, dark green sleeves and grey gloves. He also wore a hat with a red feather on top and he seemed to wear a scabbard with a knife in it.

"There you are, girls. This is Humbert. He's a huntsman. Don't worry, he's very kind." Snow White said with a confident smile.

"Pleased to meet you. Though I didn't expect Her Majesty has colorful, talking ponies and a dragon as friends." said the man named Humbert.

"Nice to meet you too, Humbert." Twilight said.

"He's going to take me to a glade near the forest to pick some wildflowers. Would you like to come along?" Snow White asked.

"Oh, I'll be glad too. I would like to pick some wildflowers too." Fluttershy said.

Rarity suddenly gasped with a big smile. "Idea! We could have a picnic together."

"That's a great idea, Rarity." Twilight said.

"I'll bake the cupcakes!" Pinkie said with glee.

After half an hour, the ponies, the dragon, Snow White and Humbert were ready to go to the glade not knowing that they were being watched by the wicked queen through her window.


	4. Into the Woods

Far away from the castle at the edge of the forest, the ponies, dragon and Snow White were enjoying themselves. There were a few clouds in the sky, but at least the sun is shining. Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie, Rarity, Rainbow, Spike, Fluttershy and Snow White enjoyed a great picnic even the huntsman was allowed to join. He wasn't that much hungry, but he took a few cupcakes that Pinkie baked which he found delicious. Applejack couldn't help but notice that something was on the huntsman's mind. Sometimes she asked if there was a problem, the huntsman answered 'no'. Applejack couldn't help but feel suspicious about him.

After the picnic, the ponies and dragon were 'chillaxing' like Rainbow Dash would say while Fluttershy and Snow White picked up some wildflowers from a glade near a river. Snow White sang a happy tune and Fluttershy couldn't help but sing along. After Snowy met her prince, she couldn't help but smile every time she thinks about it. Even Fluttershy was happy for her. While the two talked about the prince, Humbert the Huntsman stood next to his horse watching over the princess and her new friends. The ponies didn't know that there were also equines in different worlds. While our heroes were chillaxing, Applejack came closer to Twilight for a conversation.

"Um, Twilight?" she asked.

"Yes, Applejack?"

"Can ah talk to you privately?"

"Sure." the two walked over to a few trees meeting face to face.

"Twilight, Ah don't want to be rude. But don't you sense anything suspicious on Humbert?"

"What do you mean?" The unicorn/alicorn asked.

"I think he's hiding something that he doesn't want us to know. I could see it on his face that something's troubling him. Ah even asked if there were any troubles in an attempt to help him, but he said there was nothing wrong. Ah tell ya, Twi, there's something not right and it makes me more nervous than a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs." Applejack said.

"Are you sure you're not overreacting about Humbert? Sure, he might look gruff, but he seems like a very kind person and he sounds like one too. Besides, if Snow White trusts him then so do I." Twilight said.

"But are we sure that we should put our trust in a huntsman? Ah mean, what if he's going to hunt us?" Applejack asked.

"I know. When I heard that he hunts animals sometimes, I wasn't happy with that. And neither was Fluttershy. But he's a very gentle person according to Snow White. So we should at least give him a chance and know him better. Don't you think?" Twilight said.

"Weeeell," Applejack thought. "Ah guess you're right. Maybe I'm overreacting a skosh."

Twilight smiled at that. The two suddenly paid their attention to Snow White and Fluttershy who were picking wildflowers and talk to each other about certain things. Snow White wore a court dress consisting of a dark blue bodice with a high white collar; her short puffy sleeves are a lighter blue color than her bodice and the red cloth poking through exemplifying the "slashing" design, which was very fashionable in Tudor times. It involved cutting the cloth on the outside of the outfit and pulling through another layer of cloth from underneath. The long and shapeless yellow skirt has a white petticoat and flows right down to her ankles with tan pumps decorated with yellow bows. She also wore a brown cape with a red interior. Snow White's short black hair is styled in a bob and parted in the middle. And she wore a red headband with a bow.

"Those two sure know how to amuse themselves. It's almost as if they were meant to be close friends." Applejack said.

"They sure are." Twilight said with a smile.

* * *

While Applejack and Twilight had a conversation, Snow White and Fluttershy were picking wildflowers and talking about various things. Snow White talked about her life and her interests. Fluttershy also spoke about her interests and her life in Equestria, even about the dangers she and her friends faced.

"Wow, you faced a real manticore? Weren't you scared?" Snow White asked.

"A little. But it didn't stop me to show the poor thing kindness. After calming it down, I saw the reason why he was aggressive. A thorn was stuck in his paw. I pulled it out and he licked me as his sign of gratitude."

"Your world sounds wonderful. It sounds like we have a lot in common. I'm happy to call you and the others my friends." Snow White said with a smile.

"I'm happy too." Fluttershy said returning a smile.

Then Snow White sang 'One Song' and Fluttershy joined. Suddenly they stopped singing, because a little bird was chirping. It looked like it was crying. The human girl and the pegasus pony laid the flowers on the grass and walked straight to the little bird. "Hello there." Snow White said.

The baby bird saw them coming and chirped a little. "What's the matter?" Snow White asked while she scooped the bird in her hands.

"You can talk to animals too?" Fluttershy asked amazed.

"Yes, just like you. Amazing, isn't it?"

Fluttershy smiled and they both turned their attention to the little bird again. "Where's your mama and papa?" Fluttershy asked.

The bird chirped a little more. "Why. I believe you're lost. Oh, please don't cry." Snow White said while comforting the bird.

Neither of them knew that Humbert was watching them from a few metres. He looked around to make sure no one else was around. Like he was planning to do something awful. Meanwhile, Snowy and Flutters were still comforting the baby bird that was still crying. "Come on. Perk up." Snow White said.

"Won't you smile for us?" Fluttershy asked and the bird chirped and gave a small smile.

Snow White laughed a little. "That's better."

At that moment, Humbert took out his knife from his sheath and went closer to the human girl and the pony.

Meanwhile, Rainbow was 'chillaxing' in the heat of the sun in a tree with sunglasses on her muzzle. "Ah. I never knew chillaxing in another world would be awesome. I should do this more often." She placed her hooves behind her head while resting on a branch. Suddenly, she lifted her sunglasses because she saw something strange. "Is that Humbert? Why is he sneaking up on Snow White and Fluttershy? And what is that shiny thing in his hand?" She asked herself. She took a closer look and saw what Humbert was holding in his hand. Her eyes went wide. Her pupils became as small as pinpricks. "Oh no. He's not going to...He wouldn't...Yes, he would! TWILIGHT!" In a flash, Rainbow flew straight towards Twilight and Applejack. "Twilight! AJ! Snow White! Fluttershy! Humbert! HELP!" Rainbow shouted.

Twilight and Applejack looked at each other and back to Rainbow with raised eyebrows. "Rainbow. I didn't understand a word you were saying." Twilight said.

Rainbow growled. "Humbert is going to kill Snow White and Fluttershy!"

"WHAT?!" Applejack and Twilight both said in unison.

"Ah knew something wasn't right about him. Come on, everypony!" Applejack said and galloped as fast she can. Twilight and Rainbow ran after her.

Meanwhile, Rarity was lying on her belly on a blanket while Spike was massaging and smearing her back with sunscreen lotion. "A little lower, Spikey-poo." Rarity said while enjoying the feeling.

Spike was about to go a little lower, but suddenly Applejack grabbed him. Rarity's eyes opened and before she could answer, Rainbow scooped her up while Twilight ran after them. A little farther, Pinkie was about to eat a cupcake, but suddenly Twilight grabbed her with her magic and ran faster. The cupcake, Pinkie was about to eat, spinned in a cartoonish way in the air and suddenly dropped to the ground.

 **Three Minutes Earlier**

Fluttershy and Snow White were still with the baby bird. "Your mama and papa can't be far." Fluttershy said.

"That's true. With a bird as young as this one, the parents won't leave it alone for long." Snow White said.

The bird chirped a little. "There they are." Snow White pointed to a tree.

The huntsman came closer and closer with frightening eyes.

"Can you fly?" Fluttershy asked and the bird flew away. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye!" Snow White said.

Once they turned around, a shadow walked amongst them. Fluttershy gasped and Snow White began to scream. The huntsman was about to strike. Snow White covered her face with her arms and Fluttershy clunged tightly on Snow White while closing her eyes and screaming for her life. At that moment, Twilight and her friends arrived in time and all of them gasped loudly at the sight. Twilight charged her horn. The huntsman held his knife high in the air ready to strike, but suddenly his hand shivered. Like he was trying to stop himself. Finally, he dropped the knife to the ground. The glow on Twilight's horn disappeared when she saw that.

"I can't. I can't do it!" Humbert said while placing his hands on his face in shame and regret. He knelt down and grabbed the skirt of Snow White to cover his tearful eyes. "Forgive me. I beg of Your Highness and milady, forgive me."

"Forgive you? FORGIVE YOU?!" Rainbow yelled in anger while she flew closer to the huntsman who stood on his feet again. "You were going to murder two of our best friends! Two innocent beings!"

"And Snow White is a princess, for crying out loud! Were you seriously going to kill a harmless princess?! What did she ever do to you?!" Rarity added.

"Was that what you were hiding from us? From me? An attempt of murder on us?! You can't lie to this mare!" Applejack said with a dangerous glare.

"I thought we could trust you. I thought you were our friend." Spike said.

"And to think I was going to give you the last cupcake!" Pinkie added with a serious tone.

"Miladies. Young sir. You don't understand this. I had to." Humbert said with regret in his voice.

"But why? Like Rarity said: what happened that made you want to do this, Humbert?" Twilight asked.

"There was no other way. I was forced to do this." Humbert said.

"I don't understand." Snow White said in confusion while standing with her back against the wall. Fluttershy was pretty confused about all this too.

"She's mad, jealous of you! She'll stop at nothing!" The huntsman explained.

"But, but who?" Snow White asked.

"The Queen."

"THE QUEEN?!" Everypony said in unison.

"Yes, the queen. She's extremely jealous of your beauty, Your Highness. And of you six as well." Humbert pointed at them.

The ponies gasped at that.

"Your personalities might be different, but your beauty is just as radiant as that of Snow White. That's why she wants you gone. That's why she asked me to kill you." Humbert said while placing his hands in front of his face again.

"You know, some ponies or humans never called me 'beautiful' before. But I can say that I'm very flattered." Pinkie said.

"Pinkie, darling. This is serious." Rarity said.

"Oh, no. What do we do now?" Fluttershy asked in fear.

"I don't know. This is big. Very big." Twilight said in panic.

"You got to think of something. Our lives depend on it and most of all, the life of Snow White." Rainbow said.

"Alright, alright. I'm trying to think." Twilight said while trying to think of a solution.

"Wait. I think I got it. What if we make the Queen 'think' we're dead?" Spike asked.

"And how are we going to do that? I don't think the Queen would be that stupid to believe it." Applejack said.

"Your friend is right. How are we suppose to do that? She wants me to bring her proof." The huntsman said.

"Proof?" Spike asked.

"What kind of proof?" Applejack asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Her..." Humbert hesitated a little, but with great pain he says it. "Her heart."

Rarity let out a horrifying gasp and spoke softly. "That's terrible. What an evil, wicked..."

But before she could finish her sentence, Spike had been thinking and finally had an idea. "Wait a minute! A heart is a heart, right? It could be any heart. Like, from a wild boar or a pig or something. She wouldn't see the difference."

The huntsman was thinking about that plan. "That...could work. That would fool her completely."

"Oh, but then the poor animal will..." Fluttershy said with a look of sorrow.

"Sh. It's okay, Fluttershy." Applejack said comforting Fluttershy.

"I promise you, milady. The death of the animal I will hunt shall not be in vain." Humbert said.

"We don't have a choice, Fluttershy. It will give us time to flee." Twilight said.

Fluttershy took a deep breath and sighed. "Okay."

"Please forgive me, Your Highness. I never wanted to do this." Humbert said pleadingly.

"I forgive you." Snow White said who was still shocked about all of this.

"We forgive you too. And thank you." Fluttershy said.

"Now, quick, children, run. Run away, hide! In the woods! Anywhere! Never come back! Make sure she doesn't find you! Now, go. Go! Go!" Humbert yelled. With that, Snow White, the ponies and the dragon had to run away as fast as they can. "Run! Run! Hide!"

The deeper the company went into the woods, the darker and scarier it became for them. They had to force their way through vines first, much to Rarity's distaste. They stopped at a tree with glowing yellow eyes. But it was revealed to be an owl that screeched loudly and flew away. By running into a different direction, they faced a cave where bats flew out. Rarity screamed for her life just like the time when a vampire fruit bat landed on her face. Snow White, who was running in front, suddenly got stuck by branches. She gasped in horror and the more she looked at the branches, the more they looked like horrifying hands that wanted to grab her. The same feeling also went through some of the ponies like Rarity and Fluttershy for example. However Twilight used her magic to blast the branches from her human friend and ran further.

"Is it me or is this forest getting scarier and scarier?"Spike said frighteningly.

Fluttershy also got suddenly stuck by a bush that looked like hands or claws. But she knew how to get herself free. Then at some point, they stopped at a tree. The tree, suddenly, seems to get a creepy face. Snow White and the girls screamed by this. All of them, except Pinkie, who was trying to make silly faces at it and giggle while she did it.

"Pinkie! What are you doing?! RUN!" Twilight yelled.

"Twilight. Don't you remember the first time we went through the Everfree Forest? Come on, you guys!" Pinkie shouted.

But this particular tree, as strange as it might be, looked with a look of confusion as the pink party planner started to sing.

" _When I was a little filly and the sun was going doooooown._ "

But the tree gave a disapproving look and growled at the pink mare. Pinkie didn't expect this at all and stopped singing. These trees were not like the ones in the Everfree Forest.

"Um. Maybe the song needs a little boost." Pinkie thought, but the tree raised its claw and slammed it down on Pinkie. But Twilight pulled her away from it before it could hit her. So they ran further in the forest, but suddenly fell into a deep hole. Some kind of tree that looked like a crocodile opened its eye and watched the company fall. They all hung tight to a few vines to stop them from falling deeper.

"Sweet Celestia. This forest is much worse than the Everfree Forest." Rarity said while holding to a vine.

"Hold on, everypony! You too, Snow White!" Twilight yelled.

Snow White pushed herself to hold the vine tight, but suddenly a small crack was heard. The vine snapped and Snow White fell in the water below them. It didn't take long before the rest fell in the water too. The waves of the water caused the logs that were floating on it move and suddenly, they looked like giant crocodiles that tried to eat them.

"My beautiful hair!" Rarity yelled.

"Seriously, you're worried about your hair now?" Rainbow said.

Snow White, Fluttershy and Twilight noticed the crocodile logs and screamed for their lives.

"Let's get out of here!" Applejack yelled.

The company came out of the water and no sooner they met another tree.

"I had it with all these log crocodiles and evil trees!" Rainbow shouted and tried to charge at the tree. But the tree had a mind of its own, it raised its claws above its head and blew a big gust of wind from its mouth that blew Rainbow back to the company. The ponies, dragon and Snow White fell like bowling pins on the ground when Rainbow hit them. "RUUUUUN!"

They ran further while leaves flew behind them. And now even more evil trees appeared in the forest while they ran. With a few bats flying around them, they began to scream for they were being surrounded by more trees. They all looked menacingly at them and tried to grab them. Twilight fired a few rounds with her magic, but there were still too many.

"What do we do now?!" Spike said in fear.

More and more trees and scary looking eyes surrounded them until it became too much for the company. They all screamed in terror and landed on the ground.


	5. Animal friends - Whistle While You Work

Snow White and Fluttershy couldn't help but cry because of this nightmare. The other ponies were huddling close together wishing the nightmare would end. None of them knew that they were still surrounded by eyes. But these eyes are different. A family of bunnies and chipmunks appeared out of a hole and watched the ponies, dragon and the girl with curiosity and confusion. But they were not the only ones, an entire herd of animals appeared out of the shadows of the forest. Deers, squirrels, rabbits, chipmunks, quails, even a few bluebirds. They all came closer towards the company especially to the crying girl and pegasus pony.

One little bunny was more curiouser than the rest. It came closer to the girl and pegasus pony and even sniffed at them. Snow White and Fluttershy stood up from the ground and were a bit startled when they saw the bunny. The bunny got startled too and ran away with the other animals to their hiding spots. The other ponies and dragon opened their eyes.

"Please, don't run away." Fluttershy said.

With that, all the animals showed their heads.

"We won't hurt you." Snow White said trying not to scare the animals.

"Uh, what happened? Where are all those scary trees and such?" Rainbow asked.

"Now I don't even know if that was all real, but it was definitely scary. "Spike said while he shook in fear.

"It's okay, Spike. Maybe it was just our imagination." Twilight said.

"If that's true, then I guess we scared these little fellers." Applejack said.

"We're awfully sorry. We didn't mean to frighten you. But you don't know what we've been through." Snow White said as more of the animals took the courage to show themselves. "And all because we were afraid."

"It was so frightening. I never want to deal with that again." Fluttershy said.

"Me neither." Rainbow said while rocking.

"I didn't know you were scared about that whole ordeal." Applejack smirked.

"Me? What about you? I was totally not scared." Rainbow said with a cocky attitude.

"Says the pony that told us to 'run'?" Applejack said with a raised eyebrow.

"Touché." Rainbow said.

"Maybe we were overreacting and let our imagination get the best of us." Rarity said.

A familiar little bird flew from its nest to another branch.

"Oh, I'm so ashamed of the fuss I've made." Snow White said.

"So am I." Fluttershy said. "And I'm sure hope Humbert will be alright when he faces the Queen again."

"Don't worry, Fluttershy. Humbert sounds like a smart guy. He knows what he does." Applejack said with a smile.

"When things go bad, it's best not to think of the worst. We got to think positively." Twilight said to both Fluttershy and Snow White.

The parents of the little bird flew at its side.

"What do you do when things go wrong?" Snow White asked the birds.

The adult birds twittered beautifully. Like they were singing.

"Oh! You sing a song!" Snow White said with a smile.

"What a good idea." Fluttershy said with a smile.

"Wait a minute. Snow White can talk to animals too?" Rainbow asked.

Fluttershy nodded at Rainbow's question. The mouths of the ponies went wide open.

The birds twittered yes.

"You don't think they're going to..." Rainbow said.

But before Rainbow could finish her sentence, Snow White also began to vocalize while the little bird mimicked her vocalizing. And then Fluttershy began to vocalize too and the bird mimicked it too.

"I think they do." Rarity said while watching the scenery before her.

The little bird flew of the branch and landed on Snow White's finger while she vocalized with Fluttershy. The bird began to mimic it. Its parents where nodding to each other, but when their child made a shrill note they shut their eyes very close from the sound. The ponies and dragon covered their ears and clenched their teeth from the loud note.

"Dude, that bird got some lungs." Rainbow said.

The little bird looked at its parents and Rainbow. Snow White and Fluttershy couldn't help but laugh. The little bird smiled. And suddenly, Snow White began to sing.

" _With a smile and a song_  
 _Life is just like a bright, sunny day_  
 _Your cares fade away_  
 _And your heart is young_ "

While she sang, a male deer, a few raccoons and a family of quails heard it. A few birds twittered at that. Then all the animals began to come closer not only because of Snow White, but also because of Fluttershy who began to sang her next line of the song.

" _With a smile and a song_  
 _All the world seems to waken anew_  
 _Rejoicing with you_  
 _As the song is sung_ "

The forest animals and even a tortoise came closer to the company. A little chipmunk got more closer and wiggling its tail cutely when Fluttershy sang.

" _There's no use in grumbling_  
 _When raindrops come tumbling_ "

Fluttershy tried to pet it, but it ran away in a dash. But then it came back again with its little paws on Fluttershy's hoof. Snow White was a bit busy with a fawn. She sang further.

" _Remember you're the one_  
 _Who can fill the world with sunshine_ "

She petted the fawn who gladly accepted it. Then a bunny came closer to the duo and other animals went to the rest of the company. Each of them petted the animal they want to while Fluttershy and Snow White sang in a duet.

" _When you smile and you sing_  
 _Everything is in tune and it's spring_  
 _And life flows along_  
 _With a smile and a sooooooong_ "

The song ended and the animals were all smiling. Even the birds twittered happily. The ponies couldn't help but clap for Snow White and Fluttershy.

"That was amazing!" Spike said.

Rarity was busy petting a little chipmunk. "Oh, aren't you just the cutest thing."

"Wow, that was inspiring. I think that both your love for animals made your friendship even stronger." Twilight said. "Friends with a creature from another world. I gotta write an entire book about that when we get back to Equestria." She said with a sparkle in her eyes.

Spike knew that look and rolled her eyes with a smile. Suddenly, Pinkie appeared out of nowhere dressed like a cheerleader.

"Woohoo! Go Snow White and Fluttershy! Encore! Encore!" Pinkie said.

Snow White and Fluttershy couldn't help but laugh.

"I really feel quite happy now. I'm sure we'll get along somehow." Snow White said.

"Everything's going to be all right." Fluttershy said.

All the animals nodded at that.

"Isn't that supposed to be Twilight's line?" Spike whispered to Pinkie.

"I think it is." Pinkie whispered back.

"I hope we don't have to stay in the forest." Rarity said.

"That's right. We still need a place to sleep at night." Snow White said.

A bunny nodded at what she said.

"We can't sleep in the ground like bunnies." Twilight giggled.

The same bunny shook its head.

"Or in a tree like squirrels." Pinkie pie said.

The squirrels shook their heads.

"And I'm sure no nest would possibly be big enough for the eight of us." Fluttershy said.

"Maybe you know where we can stay." Snow White said to the birds. "In the woods somewhere?"

The birds twittered 'yes'.

"You do?" Fluttershy asked.

The birds twittered once again 'yes'.

"Will you take us there?" Snow White asked.

The birds gently grabbed Snow White's cape and lead her further into the forest. The other animals also showed the ponies and dragon the way.

"Come on, girls. Follow the animals." Twilight said.

They went a little deeper in the forest. They were all happy that it wasn't dark and scary anymore. No evil trees or log crocodiles to worry about, just ordinary trees and the warmth of the sun. Oh, how it felt nice for them to see the light of day after that whole ordeal. After a few minutes, they came to a stop. A few squirrels pulled on a few smaller trees to show Snow White, the ponies and dragon a pathway that led to a nice little cottage that is centered between a few trees across a tiny brook with a bridge. Rays of sunlight could be seen from the trees. Everypony awed at the sight.

"A cottage." Twilight said.

"How lovely. It reminds me of my own cottage back home." Fluttershy said.

"Oh, its adorable. Just like a doll's house." Snow White said.

"At least it's much bigger than a doll's house or we wouldn't be able to fit in." Spike said.

Twilight giggled at that. Snow White took the first step to run towards the cottage while the rest followed. Taking the bridge was no problem even if the brook wasn't that broad. They could easily jump over it if they want too. The other animals followed them. The tortoise walked very slowly, trying to keep up. But Rainbow seems to help the little guy since the turtle reminded her of Tank back home.

"Come along, little buddy. Try to keep up." Rainbow said.

When they all approached the cottage, they admired it. Especially Snow White.

"I like it here." Snowy said.

Then she went towards a tiny window and cleaned the dust to look what's inside. Pinkie and a raccoon did the same thing.

"Ew, the window is dirty. It's like it hasn't been cleaned for days." Pinkie said.

"Ooh, and it's dark inside." Snow White said.

"Um...I'm not really comfortable with that." Fluttershy said.

"It's okay, Fluttershy. It looks empty." Pinkie said.

"Maybe we should knock on the door for sure." Twilight said.

"Alright then." Snow White said.

Snow White walked towards the door and made sure her hair was right. She knocked a few times on the door, but there came no response. She tried again, but still no response.

"Guess there's no one home." She said.

"That's just great. What now?" Rainbow said.

Spike approached the door too and pushed against the door which opened a little. "Hey, it isn't closed."

"Really? Who doesn't close his door when he or she leaves? That's totally not safe." Applejack said with a raised eye brow.

"Maybe that person just forgot." Rarity said.

"Let's go check inside." Spike said.

Snow White slowly opened the door while it creaked. She looked inside and said "Hello? May we come in?" But no one gave a response. The ponies, dragon and animals went inside before Snow White motioned them to be quiet. Silently, they walked inside the cottage and looked around. The tortoise was moving slower than usual. The ponies, dragon, animals and human girl still looked around.

"I wonder who lives here." Twilight wondered.

"I hope somepony nice and fun." Pinkie said.

Suddenly, Snow White yelled 'Oh' with her hands raised in the air. It scared the animals, Spike and Fluttershy that they ran back outside while the other ponies stood in a defensive stance. Snow White remained in that position before she sat down on a little chair with an owl carved on it. "What a cute little chair!" She smiled.

The ponies eyes went wide by that. "A chair?! Seriously?! We thought it was a monster or some kind." Rainbow yelled.

"Oops. Sorry I frightened you." Snow White said with a blush.

The animals, Spike and Fluttershy poked their heads out of the opening seeing there was no danger after all.

"It's alright. Rarity can get that excited as well." Twilight said.

"It sure is lovely and look at the carvings." Rarity said.

"I like it too." Fluttershy said who walked beside the other ponies.

Snow White looked at the other chairs. "Why, there's seven little chairs. Must be seven children. And from the look of this table, seven untidy little children." While she looked at the table that wasn't cleaned up.

"But how can it be children? They can't possibly live on their own." Fluttershy said.

"Whoever lives here must be pretty small to sit on these chairs, maybe about Spike's size." Twilight said.

"Hey, I'm not 'that' small." Spike said.

Applejack walks towards the table. "Whoa nelly. They sure didn't clean up before they left."

"How uncouth. This isn't healthy." Rarity said.

They all looked at the table. The animals also weren't happy with the uncleaned table.

"A pickaxe. A stocking, too!" Snow White laughed while she grabbed the stocking.

"Maybe they're miners, it could explain the pickaxe." Twilight said.

"Or rock farmers!" Pinkie said while dressing as a miner and holding a pickaxe.

"Pinkie, I'm sure they're not rock farmers." Applejack said.

Snow White looked inside a pot and grabbed something from it. "And a shoe."

The two adult birds both gave an astonished whistle and the little bird did the same.

"Took the words right out of my mouth, buddy." Spike said.

Then they all walked towards the fireplace which was very dirty. "And just look at that fireplace. It's covered with dust." Snow White said while placing a finger on it and looking at the dust she collected. She blew some of it away and it accidentally landed on Rarity's face.

"Uh." Rarity said and was on the brink of sneezing. "Ah. Aaah. AAAAHCHOOOO!" The dust landed on three squirrels. Each of them sneezed while the last one sneezed so hard he came inside a mug with a lid. "Oh dear. I'm so sorry. Uh, this entire place is covered with dust. It makes me shiver." Rarity said while feeling uncomfortable about the dusty place.

"And look, it gets even worse. Cobwebs everywhere. My, my, my." Snow White said while a squirrel accidentally got some cobwebs on its face.

"Oh no." Rarity said while she heard that and began to faint.

"What a pile of dirty dishes." Fluttershy said who looked at all the dishes that haven't been washed for probably days.

Spike whistled at that because he never saw so many unwashed dishes in his career.

Snow White gasped "And just look at that broom."

The animals were looking at certain things too until they and the ponies looked at a broom that was covered in dust and cobwebs. A few quails tsked at the sight.

"This is a nightmare. A tragedy! Okay, this needs some serious work!" Rarity said while she couldn't take the sight of an unclean house anymore.

"Why, they've never swept this room." Snow White said.

"This place is dirtier than the pig's enclosure at my farm on a summer's day." Applejack said.

"You'd think their mother would..." Snow White said but suddenly gasped. "Maybe they have no mother."

An adult deer and a fawn shook their heads by that. Fluttershy saw their response. "They don't?" The deers shook their heads again.

"So they're orphans." Twilight said.

The deers nodded. The little fawn came closer to the adult deer that was probably its mother and rubbed its head against the deer's neck.

"That's too bad." Applejack said while she hung her head to the ground, knowing the feeling of losing a parent. Or two in her case.

The adult deer licked the fawn's head in affection.

"But we can't just leave the place like this. Can we?" Fluttershy asked.

"I know. We'll clean the house and surprise them. Then maybe they'll let us stay." Snow White said.

"I would be happy to help." Twilight said.

"Me too." Fluttershy said.

"Me three." Pinkie said with glee.

"Well, shoot. Count me in." Applejack said.

"You can count on me." Spike said.

"And I would absolutely do everything to make this cottage stunning." Rarity said.

"So how do we start?" Rainbow asked.

Snow White took off her cape and two birds grabbed it to hang it on a wooden extension. She began to think. "Rarity and Pinkie, you will help wash the dishes. Rainbow and Spike, you help tidy up the room. Twilight and Applejack, you help clean the fireplace. And I will use the broom."

"And what about me?" Fluttershy asked.

"You can help me if you want." Snow White said.

"But I don't have a broom." Fluttershy said.

"Neither does the rest of us and there's only one broom." Applejack said.

Twilight began to think. "Hold on. I got it. Be right back." She ran outside and fortunately found a few logs that were cut with an axe. She focused her magic on the logs and they each transformed into brooms. She used her magic to grab them and went inside. "Tadaa!"

"Where did you get those?" Snow White asked.

"I just used a transfiguration spell on a few logs. Now we all have a broom." Twilight said.

"A transfiguration spell?" Snow White asked in wonder.

"Way to go, Twi. Ah knew your magic would come in handy." Applejack said.

"Well, I am that kinda awesome." Twilight said with a proud smile.

"Hey! That's my line!" Rainbow said and the ponies and dragon each grabbed a broom.

"Alright then. Let's begin." Snow White said.

"You know what would make the cleaning much more fun. A song!" Pinkie said.

"I can help with that. Alright. Sweep, sweep, sweep, sweep, sweep." Twilight said while sweeping the floor and twirled her broom before sweeping further. "Sweep, sweep, sweep, sweep, sweep."

"Seriously?" Rainbow said with a smile. "Are you gonna do that Sweep Dance Remix again? That's not even catchy."

Snow White raised an eyebrow at that. "What is a dance remix?" She asked.

Rainbow's eyes widened at that and went to Snow White. "Um, we'll explain that after we cleaned the place."

"Maybe the animals know a song, do you?" Fluttershy asked.

The two adult birds twittered 'yes'. And suddenly, they began to twitter in a musical kind of way. And with that Snow White began to sing and the ponies, dragon and animals began to clean up the cottage.

SNOW WHITE:  
 _Just whistle while you work (whistling)_  
 _And cheerfully together we can tidy up the place_

In the meantime, the animals were bringing the dishes to a table. The tortoise certainly was having fun. It got a tower of dishes on its back and none of it was about to fall. No sooner, Fluttershy and even the rest of the gang began to sing along with the song.

FLUTTERSHY:  
 _So hum a merry tune (humming)_  
 _It won't take long when there's a song to help you set the pace_

Pinkie was helping with the animals to clean the dishes while she swept the room with her tail.

PINKIE PIE:  
 _And as you sweep the room_  
 _Imagine that the broom_

RARITY:  
 _Is someone that you love and soon you'll find you're dancing to the tune_

Suddenly, Rarity's eyes went wide when she saw how the animals cleaned the dishes. A squirrel was cleaning some plates with a towel around its tail and the fawn was licking the plates clean before licking its fur. "Oh no, no, no, no, dears! You must put them in the tub. It's for the best."

The animals stopped when they heard that and they looked at Snow White who nodded. She knows that Rarity is right and so the animals obeyed them. They pushed all of the dishes into the tub.

SNOW WHITE:  
 _When hearts are high_

FLUTTERSHY:  
 _The time will fly_

SNOW WHITE AND FLUTTERSHY:  
 _So whistle while you work_

The fawn used its tail to pull the lever of a water pump with a face on it to fill the tub with water.

(Pause and restart at 0:06)

During that time, Twilight, Spike, rainbow and Applejack were busy with the room and the fireplace. Sweeping, gather dust and such.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:  
 _Whistle while you work (whistling)_  
 _Put on that grin and start right in to whistle loud and long_  
 _Just hum a merry tune (humming)_  
 _Just do your best, then take a rest and sing yourself a song_

SPIKE:  
 _When there's too much to do_  
 _Don't let it bother you_  
 _Forget your troubles, try to be just like a cheerful chick-a-dee_

APPLEJACK:  
 _And whistle while you work (whistling)_

RAINBOW DASH:  
 _Come on get smart, tune up and start_

APPLEJACK, RAINBOW DASH, SPIKE AND TWILIGHT SPARKLE:  
 _To whistle while you work_

Meanwhile, Rarity and Pinkie Pie were still helping with the dishes. Many of them were placed in a tower that almost seemed to fall down. Spike was holding a rug to let help two squirrels get rid of the dust. Snow White saw that and quickly reacted. "Uh-uh, uh-uh! Not under the rug."

Spike and the squirrels got a little startled by that, so they thought of something else. Then Spike pointed at a mouse hole, the squirrels looked at the hole and began to smile. They swept the dust inside the hole and the three gave each other a wink. But suddenly, the dust flew out of the hole and Spike and the squirrels hit under the rug. A mouse who lived in that hole came out and didn't look very happy. It chattered angrily at Spike and the squirrels and used a hind leg to push dust into their eyes to make them learn their lessons.

Meanwhile, Snow White was humming and cleaning an organ while squirrels and bunnies used their cute little tails to clean the rest of the room. Two squirrels were cleaning a mug. One of them picked it up and the mug made some kind of musical tune. It startled them that they quickly hid themselves. While Pinkie used her tail to clean, Snow White waved with a cloth outside the window to get rid of the dust. When Pinkie saw that, she came with an idea. She placed her tail outside the window and waved with it to get rid of the dust too. There came too much dust from her tail that she began to sneeze.

Fluttershy and another squirrel were busy to get rid of the cobwebs on the ceiling. The squirrels used its tail to get rid of them. This also looks like a job for Pinkie. A chipmunk was doing the same thing while holding its balance on a cuckoo clock. It used a little too much force and fell into a sock. When it showed its head it couldn't help but smile. Another chipmunk was helping Fluttershy with a cobweb by rolling it into a ball. But suddenly, a spider appeared on the ball which startled the chipmunk. The spider didn't look very happy. Fluttershy saw it and went towards the spider. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Spider. But we must clean up the house. I promise I'll find you a new home." With that, the spider gave a smile.

The interior was almost clean and the birds were already beginning to place a vase with flowers on the table. They also gave the flowers some water. In the meantime, the animals and the ponies were gathering the owner's clothes to wash them. Snow White who was still humming placed the clothes on the male deer. The ponies also carried a few clothes to go outside. One of the clothes made the deer almost fall. Outside, Spike and Fluttershy were helping the raccoons with washing the clothes in a tiny pond. The ponies and the deer were dumping the clothes in the water. A glove that the deer was about to drop landed on the head of a raccoon. A chipmunk was using the tortoise as a washboard. The reptile was ticklish of this experience. Then two birds grabbed the piece of clothing and the chipmunk accidentally got grabbed with it. The tortoise grabbed the chipmunk with its head by the tail and they both got pulled inside the tortoise shell. They raised their heads from it and smiled at each other while the birds were drying the piece of clothing, tied the sleeves into a knot and hang them on a cord from a tree just like the rest of the clothing.

Snow White and Fluttershy gathered together while a bird landed on Snow White's finger and vocalized along with them.

SNOW WHITE:  
 _So whistle while you work_

FLUTTERSHY:  
 _So whistle while you work_

Then Snow White vocalized and Fluttershy vocalized after her. The both of them harmonized while the other ponies, dragon and animals were cleaning the exterior of the cottage.


	6. The Bedroom - Arrival of the Dwarfs

Nighttime. It was during the afternoon that the ponies, dragon, animals and human girl were done with cleaning the house. It looked much better. Why, even Rarity is happy with the result. She even admired the beautiful carvings of animals on various wooden places.

"Ah, much better. Don't you think so, girls?" She asked.

"It sure looks much cleaner than before." Applejack said.

"Those little squirts won't even know what happened." Rainbow said.

"I'm sure they'll be very happy about this when we tell them." Fluttershy said.

Twilight looked sadly at the ground and Rarity saw it. "Whatever is the matter, darling? Aren't you happy that whoever lives here will be happy about what we've done for them?"

"It's not that, Rarity. It's about Snow White." Twilight answered.

Rarity looked at her friend in confusion and then looked at the human girl with whom they became friends with. "What about her?"

"Don't you remember? The queen is still after her, who also wants to kill us too." Twilight said.

"Oh, right." Rarity said when she came back to reality.

"Well, if she ever find us, I'm ready for her." Rainbow said who's ready to fight.

"You mean harm her? That's not nice." Fluttershy said.

"She's right. After all, she's still Snow White's mother." Applejack said.

"Stepmother." Rainbow corrected.

"A stepmother's love can be as deep and pure as any mother's. It is jealousy that made her wicked." Applejack said.

"I still don't know, guys. Are you sure we're gonna be safe in here from that witch?" Rainbow asked while feeling uncomfortable.

"I sure hope so. I don't even wanna think about when she finds out we're here." Fluttershy said.

Suddenly, Pinkie rubbed Fluttershy's head. "Don't you worry about that. That Queen Meanie doesn't know where we are. I'm sure she won't find us. Unless she has a mirror that knows and sees everything and she asks if Snow White is still alive."

Suddenly, Rarity remembered that she saw a mirror in the castle of the queen and her eyes went wide. "Oh no. She has a mirror like that."

"What?" Twilight asked.

"Me and Rainbow saw it. It knows and sees everything." Rarity said.

The ponies and the dragon gasped in fear. "You mean that running away was all in vain?" Twilight asked in shock.

"Wait a minute. Humbert gave us a chance to escape her. Meanwhile he's searching for an animal's heart and show it to the queen. So there could be a chance that she'll leave us alone when she sees the heart." Spike said.

Twilight thought for a minute. "That could work. Let us all hope that she doesn't ask the mirror to be sure."

The ponies and dragon cringed at the thought until their thinking was interrupted by Snow White who was holding a candle in her hand. "Is everything alright?"

Twilight shook her head and gave Snow White a smile. "It's alright."

"Are you coming upstairs? I wanna see what's there." Snow White said.

"We'll be right there." Twilight said.

"Should we tell about her stepmother's mirror?" Rainbow asked.

"Maybe it's best if we don't. She has dealt with enough trouble. But we best protect her from the queen if she finds us. Let us hope she won't come here." Twilight said.

The others nodded and they arrived at the stairs. "Let's see what's upstairs." Snow White said. And with that, the ponies, dragon and animals followed her. The tortoise was having a little trouble with climbing up the stairs that he fell on his back. Rainbow saw it and went towards the tortoise.

"Need any help?" She asked.

The tortoise smiled and shook its head. He grabbed his tail and rolled backwards to stand on all fours again. "Okay if you need help, just call me." Rainbow said before she went upstairs. The tortoise bit on each part of the stair and dragged its body with it.

On top of the stairs was a door, Snow White opened the door and saw that they were in a bedroom. "Oh, what adorable little beds." She said.

Fluttershy also couldn't help but smile. There were seven beds in the room. Rarity was especially amazed about the beautiful wooden carvings of animals on the beds. Some of the animals began to sit on them.

"Those sure look cute." Twilight said.

"And look, they have their names carved on them." Snow White said.

They all looked at the names on the beds and began to read them.

"Doc." Snow White said.

"Happy?" Pinkie asked with a smile.

"Sneezy." Applejack said.

"Dopey." Rarity said.

Snowy White couldn't help but laugh. "What funny names for children."

"And to think our names were funny." Spike said.

The ponies looked at him and read the rest of the names.

"Grumpy, Bashful and Sleepy." Twilight read.

"Maybe they're named after their personality." Pinkie said. "Doc is probably a doctor. Happy is probably fun and...well, happy. That's an easy one. Sneezy probably sneezes a lot. Dopey..."

"Ah think we get the idea, Pinkie." Applejack said. "Like that, Sleepy probably sleeps a lot."

Snow White began to yawn. "I'm a little sleepy myself."

Pinkie yawned too and jumped in a bed. "Yeah, me too. Maybe we better get some sleep and forget what happened before we got here."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." Rainbow said and yawned.

"Yeah, I agree." Spike yawned too.

The other animals yawned too.

"It's been a long time I had a good night sleep." Rarity said.

Twilight knew they were right and she also was tired. Snow White placed the candle on a wooden board and laid herself on three of the beds, because she was too big for one. Fluttershy cuddled close to Snow White, because many of the animals also slept in the beds. So Twilight decided to sleep with Spike while Rarity, Applejack and Pinkie were sleeping close to each other. And Rainbow, she slept on a bed with her legs spread everywhere. A bird flew towards the candle and used its tail feathers to extinguish the flame. Some of the birds placed a blanket on both Snow White and Fluttershy. All of them including the animals were sleeping peacefully on their way to Dreamland.

None of them knew that the tortoise was still climbing in his own way up the stairs. He almost reached the top. Suddenly, some of the animals began to wake up. Also Rainbow opened an eye, because they heard something. It sounded like...singing?

" _Heigh-ho. Heigh-ho._ " the singing continued.

"Pinkie. Would you stop that singing and let us sleep?" Rainbow whispered.

Pinkie, who was also awake, said "I'm not singing, I swear."

"Wait a second. If it isn't you, then who..."

The singing got a little louder and soon the rest of the animals and ponies woke up. Except Snow White and Fluttershy who were sleeping like roses.

" _Heigh-ho! Heigh-ho!_ " the singing continued.

"What's going on?" Twilight asked.

" _Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho. It's home from work we go._ "

The animals looked outside the window and suddenly they ran out of the room to the stairs.

"Hey, wait! What's going on?" Spike said.

"And who's singing that amazing song?!" Pinkie asked.

"Come on! Let's follow them." Rainbow said.

The ponies and dragon followed the animals while the singing continued.

" _Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho! Heig-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho. It's home from work we go!_ "

When the tortoise finally reached the top, the other animals and ponies ran downstairs while passing the tortoise who's spinning in his shell. Now he has to go downstairs again, but that was no problem for him. Even when he falls on the staircase and bumped against the wall. The animals were running out of the door.

"Wait for us!" Pinkie said.

The animals were hiding in a large bush while the ponies and dragon did too. "Can somepony tell me what the hay is going on?!" Applejack asked.

"Shhh." Twilight said. "Someone's coming."

"Who?" Rarity asked. "Who would interrupt my beauty sleep?"

And suddenly, they saw who sang that song. The seven individuals who live in the cottage. What they didn't expect is that these people weren't children after all. They were known as 'dwarfs'. Seven dwarfs. All brothers to each other. Many of them looked funny, they wore similar clothing but each in a different way and they all wore stocking caps. All of them had a beard except the last one. The ponies were totally surprised.

"Are those the ones who live in that cottage? They don't look like children at all." Twilight said.

"Of course not. I mean, what child has a beard?" Rainbow said.

Pinkie giggled a little. "They look a little funny."

"Sh. Don't let them hear you. We don't know what they're capable of." Twilight said.

The dwarfs kept on singing and whistling until the first one pointed. "Look!" And as a result, the other ones bumped against each other. Pinkie couldn't help but giggle, but Twilight kept her shut.

"Our house! The lit's light...uh, the light's lit." said the first one with the glasses.

When Twilight heard that, she covered her mouth. "Oh no. The lights. We forgot to turn them off." Twilight said.

The dwarfs were hiding behind a few trees and each of them popped their heads out to look at their house. "Jiminy Crickets!" They all said.

"The door is open." said the one with the glasses.

"The chimney's smoking." said the fat one.

"Something's in there." said the sixth dwarf.

"Maybe a ghost." said the fat one.

"Or a goblin." the fifth said.

"A demon." said the one with the glasses.

"Or a dragon." said the sixth.

The ponies listened to their conversations. "But I'm a dragon." said Spike.

"They think monsters invaded their home." Applejack said.

Then the second one began to speak. "Mark my words. There's trouble a-brewin'. Felt it coming all day. My corns hurt." he said while pointing at his shoes.

"That one looks like he's in a bad mood. Better watch out for him." Rainbow whispered.

"Gosh!" said the fat one.

"That's a bad sign." said the fifth.

"What'll we do?" said the fourth, the fifth and the one with glasses.

"Let's sneak up on it." said the fat one.

The one with the glasses cleared his throat. "Yes. We'll, uh, squeak up... uh, sneak up. Come on, hen...uh, men. Follow me." And they slowly sneaked towards the cottage.

"Looks like that one stammers a lot." Twilight giggled. "Okay, everypony. Let's follow them, because Snow White and Fluttershy are still inside."

"I don't think they want to cause any harm, Twilight." Spike said.

"Never judge a book by its cover, Spike. Now, come on." said Twilight.

And they all walked slowly towards another bush to watch the dwarfs' actions. When the dwarfs approached the house, they looked inside. The one with the glasses, who was probably the leader, motioned them to follow him. "Psst." he said. He slowly opened the creaking door and each of them popped their heads out of the opening. The last dwarf appeared out of one of the beards. The leader opened the door a little more and they all entered while their shoes squeaked. While they walked in, one of them accidentally stepped on the head of the last dwarf. The ponies, animals and dragon were silently walking towards the window to see better. The dwarfs all raised their pickaxes above their heads prepared for anything. The last dwarf slammed the door behind him very hard. It was so loud that the dwarfs immediately reacted. They ran around and raised their weapons above their heads again. When they saw who closed the door, they motioned him to be quiet. The silly dwarf shivered a little while he turned his attention to the door and said "shh."

Pinkie giggled at the scenery.

"That one doesn't look very smart, is he?" Applejack said.

"Pst. Hey, girls." Rainbow whispered. "Me and Pinkie are going to the ceiling to have a better look."

"Rainbow, wait!" Twilight whispered, but Rainbow grabbed Pinkie and they flew inside the cottage to the ceiling faster than the wind.

The dwarfs could hear the noise. "Did you hear something?" said one of them.

The ponies ducked their heads.

"It was probably the wind." said the fourth.

"Careful, men. Search every cook and nanny...uh, hook and granny...crooked fan..." The leader stuttered until he gave up and said the next thing. "Search everywhere."

The dwarfs sneaked everywhere inside the cottage while their shoes squeaked. None of them knew that Rainbow, Pinkie and the bird family were watching them from above while the rest of the ponies and animals watched from the window. They even had to hide when the dwarfs came too close to the window.

"Should we talk to them?" Spike asked.

"No, Spike." Twilight whispered. "They have pickaxes for Celestia's sake."

Suddenly, one of the dwarfs's shoes squeaked too loudly which startled the ponies at the window.

"Shh! Quiet." said the leader and they walked further until he looked at the floor and ceased every dwarf's movement. "Look! The floor, it's been swept!" They all looked in confusion.

"So, now they noticed." Applejack said.

The second dwarf was checking one of the chairs. He rubbed his finger on it and saw that there was no dust. "Hah! Chair's been dusted."

"Our window's been washed." said the fat one who was checking one of the windows.

"Gosh, our cobwebs are missing." said the fifth who look at the ceiling. Luckily, he didn't saw the pink Earth pony and the blue pegasus.

The dwarfs were confused, more than ever. "Why, why, why, why, the whole place is clean." said the leader.

"There's dirty work afoot." said the second one.

Two dwarfs were looking inside the sink. "Sink's empty." said one of them. "Hey, someone stole our dishes."

"Pft. Who wants to steal dishes?" Rainbow whispered.

"I know, right?" Pinkie giggled.

"They ain't stole. They're hid in the cupboard." said the fat one.

The fifth grabbed one cup from the cupboard and looked inside with a sad face. "My cup's been washed. Sugar's gone."

"Well, they all needed to be washed, right?" Rarity whispered to the other ponies.

The ponies nodded. Two dwarfs were watching a giant pot with delicious soup inside that was being warmed in the fireplace. "Something's cooking." said the fat one and sniffed at the food.

"Oh, yeah. The soup Applejack made with Snow White. It is deeeeelicious." Pinkie said.

Rainbow quickly closed Pinkie's muzzle.

The two dwarfs were too focused on the food. "Smells good!" said the fat one and grabbed a spoon to have a taste. But suddenly, the second one stopped them.

"Don't touch it, you fools! Might be poison." He said.

"Why, that little... It's part of a family recipe." Applejack said.

Suddenly, the steam hissed from the pot startling the three dwarfs until it stopped. "See? It's witches' brew." The second one said.

The leader checked on the table that was nicely decorated with plates, glass cups and cutlery and a nice bouquet of goldenrod flowers.

"Look what's happened to our stable... Uh, table." he said.

"Very nice, huh. Did it myself, of course." Rarity whispered.

The fifth saw the flowers and grabbed them with a smile. "Flowers!" he said and sniffed at them.

The sixth looked in confusion. "Huh?"

"Look, goldenrod." The fifth said and put them in front of the sixth's nose.

The dwarf quickly pushed the flowers out of his face and walked away from it. "Don't do it. Take them away. My nose! My hay fever! You know I can't stand it."

"Oh, dear. I didn't know one of them had hay fever. Now I feel sorry." Rarity whispered.

The dwarf began to have more trouble with his nose. He was on the verge of sneezing. "I can't...I can't...I...Oh. Ah..." All the dwarfs came close to him, knowing what was coming. "AAAAHHHH...!" Before he could sneeze, the dwarfs placed their fingers under his nose making him raise high in the air. Pinkie was almost on the verge of laughing, because of the dwarfs' funny reaction and when he was about to sneeze. When he wasn't going to sneeze anymore, the dwarfs put him on the ground and took their fingers away. The dwarf sighed in relief. "Thanks." He said with a smile.

But he spoke too soon and just like that he released a loud sneeze. "AAAHCHOOOOOOO!"

The sneeze was so powerful it blew all the dwarfs away in a funny way. The second one was struggling against the wind. Not only them but also the ponies, animals and dragon at the window were blown away, screaming while it happened. Even Rainbow and Pinkie were blown against the ceiling. Rainbow was trying to struggle, it was like she was swirling in the dizzitron, but much worse. The tears came out of her eyes. All the dwarfs except the second one were being pushed to the wall, making a few cups and pots fall from a shelf and fell on top of each other. Suddenly, their heads showed up and hushed the sneezing dwarf.

After that, Rainbow and Pinkie landed back on the wooden beam on the ceiling. Rainbow shook her head back to consciousness. "Wow, what was that?" she whispered.

"Haha, let's do that again." Pinkie giggled in a silent way.

"Shhh. Dude, that wasn't a sneeze. That was a hurricane." Rainbow said with disbelief in her eyes.

The animals, dragon and other ponies were walking back to the window after they were blown away. "Wow, that feller has powerful lungs to make a sneeze like that." Applejack said.

After the dwarfs silenced the sneezing dwarf, he rubbed his nose. The second one approached him. "Ya crazy fool! Fine time you picked to sneeze."

"I couldn't help it. I can't tell. When you gotta, you gotta." The sneezing dwarf said in defense.

"He is right, you know." Pinkie said to Rainbow. "When you gotta blow, you gotta blow."

But suddenly, the dwarf felt something coming. "I...I...I gotta."

The ponies immediately noticed his reactions.

"N...n...n...It's coming." the dwarf said and was on the brink of sneezing again.

"Hold tight, girls. Here he goes again." Twilight said and they ducked. Rainbow and Pinkie also held tight on the wooden beam. When the dwarf was about to sneeze, the other dwarfs quickly jumped on him and tried to stop him.

"Don't let him." said one of the dwarfs.

"Stop him." said another one.

Suddenly, the head of the sneezing dwarf popped out. "Oh! Ah...Ah...AH!" The ponies were very watchful. The dwarfs brought him back on the ground and kept trying to stop him.

"No, tie it tight." said one of the dwarfs.

"Don't let it go."

"Hold him tight."

"I'll tie it." said the fat dwarf.

"Make a hard knot."

The fat dwarf grabbed the beard of the sneezing dwarf and used it to tie his nose so he won't sneeze again. "There, that will hold him."

"Tying his nose? Really?" Spike said.

"Thanks!" sighed the sneezing dwarf with joy.

"Shh!" said the fat dwarf.

"Quiet, you fool! You want to get us all killed?" said the second dwarf.

Pinkie saw everything and couldn't hold it any longer. "HAHAHA!" she laughed. But Rainbow quickly reacted and held her friend's muzzle.

The dwarfs heard that. "Did you hear that?" asked the sneezing dwarf.

"I sure did." The second dwarf said.

"Oh no." Rainbow said.

"Oh no." said Twilight when she watched the whole thing.

But the bird family, who were with Pinkie and Rainbow, winked at each other and the ponies. And then, they tapped on the wood. The dwarfs were shocked when they heard that.

"Wha...wha...what's that?" asked the fat dwarf.

"That's it." said the leader.

"Sounded close." said the fifth.

"It's in this room right now." the second whispered.

The dwarfs began to feel uncomfortable when he said that. The birds looked at each other again and then they shrieked very loud, so loud that Rainbow and Pinkie covered their ears. The other ponies did as well, but the dwarfs...they froze in fear. And then, they yelled and ran around the room to hide. The sneezing dwarf hid in a big pot with a lid, the fat dwarf hid behind a chair, the fourth in a bucket with a broom, the seventh in a pile of logs, the second in a sack with potatoes and the fifth under the staircase.

"Phew. Thanks, little guys. That was close." Rainbow said to the birds.

"Hey, they're pretty good at hiding. They should play 'hide and seek' more often." Pinkie said talking about the dwarfs.

"Will you be quiet?" Rainbow whispered.

The dwarfs all came out of their hiding spots and gathered together at the staircase. The leader was holding a candle. They all looked upstairs.

"It's up there." said the leader.

"Yeah. In the bedroom." said the fifth.

"Oh no. Don't tell me they're going upstairs." said Rarity.

"I think they are." Spike said.

"One of us has gotta go down and chase it up. Uh, uh, uh. Up. Down." The leader corrected his sentence.

All the dwarfs nodded at his plan. And then they looked at one dwarf: the seventh. As you know, the seventh is a funny looking guy who wore a green vest and a purple stocking cap. He just smiled while he doesn't know that he's the one who must go up.

"Him? He doesn't seem fit for the job." Applejack said.

"He looks more like a child than a man." Rarity said.

The seventh looked behind him and then back to the dwarfs, but then he quickly looks back behind him. Maybe he knows that the dwarfs chose him to go upstairs, so he quietly walked away from them. But the second and the sneezing dwarf quickly grabbed him. The leader tried to give him the candle.

"Here, take it. " He said while he shook nervously. The seventh tried to grab it while he was shaking too. "Don't be nervous."

But the leader quickly grabbed the dwarfs hand and gave him the candle. And with that, the dwarfs pushed him upstairs. The dwarf walked up the stairs while they creaked. Suddenly, he turned around and looked down at his fellow brothers who were waiting. They were also shaking in fear.

"Don't be afraid. We're right behind you." said the leader.

"Yes! Right behind ya." said the other dwarfs.

"Yeah, sure they do." Rainbow said sarcastically.

The seventh dwarf nodded and gulped in fright. And so, he walked further up the stairs. When he opened the door, he peeked to see if everything's safe. While he does that, the other dwarfs quietly walked up the stairs.

"Oh no." Twilight said when she saw this.

Meanwhile, the seventh opened the door a little further and took another look around before he quietly walked inside the room. But suddenly, the sound of someone moaning spooked him. He looked towards the bed and saw the sheets moving like a ghost. The dwarf froze for a moment before he screamed very loudly and ran out of the room. While that happened, the dwarfs were already waiting at the doors to strike.

"Here it comes!" yelled the second one. But suddenly, the seventh bumped into them and they all fell down the stairs. Then all of them except the seventh, who's head was stuck between his legs, ran towards the door while shouting.

"Hihihi. Look at them go." Pinkie said while she looked.

"You can't even see them clearly." Rainbow said not believing that the dwarfs were running that fast.

"Quick! Everypony into that bush." Twilight said while they ran away from the window.

The six dwarfs ran in a flash out of the cottage. The leader quickly closed the door.

Suddenly, Pinkie dropped to the floor and went to the seventh dwarf who freed himself from his legs. Then he saw the pony.

"Hi, there. I'm..." but before the pony could finish, the dwarf immediately ran away from her. "Wait!"

The seventh bumped against the door and tried to open it, but the others closed it from the outside thinking that a monster was pursuing them.

"It's after us." said one of the dwarfs.

"Don't let it out."

"Hold it shut."

The seventh still was trying to open it, but with one hard pull he broke the door knob and crashed into the cupboard. All the pots and cups fell on top of him. The dwarf jumped out of the pile, completely dressed with pots, pans and cups, and ran towards the door opening. Rainbow dropped herself to the floor.

"Why do you always have to say 'hi' at the most inappropriate moments? Come on. Outside." Rainbow said and they went outside.

Meanwhile, the ponies, dragon and animals all hid in a bush while the dwarfs waited in a tree. The seventh dwarf was approaching and the dwarfs immediately saw it as a monster.

"Here it comes." said one of the dwarfs.

"Now's our chance."

"Get it now!"

When the seventh came close to the tree, the others immediately dropped themselves on him and hit him with their weapons.

"Oh no. The poor guy." Rarity said.

"Quick!"

"Give it to it!"

"Don't let it get away!"

While they hit him, the kitchenware came loose from the dwarfs body. When his face showed up, the second dwarf accidentally hit his head. But the leader quickly stopped them.

"Hold on there! It's only Dopey." he said.

"So that's Dopey. Kinda makes sense." Applejack said.

Then the dwarfs began to ask questions to Dopey.

"Did you see it?" asked the sneezing dwarf and Dopey nodded.

"How big is it?" asked the fat dwarf and Dopey motioned with his arms how big.

"Was it a dragon?" asked the second and Dopey nodded.

"Has it got horns?" asked the sneezing dwarf again. Dopey puts his fingers on his head and stuck his tongue out a few times.

"Was it breathing fire?" the second asked again.

"Was it droolin'?" asked the fat one again.

Dopey began to drool while they asked.

"What was it doin'?" asked the sneezing dwarf.

To that, Dopey laid his head on his hands and made a snoring sound. The leader seems to understand what he tried to say.

"He says it's a, a monster asleep in our beds!" he said.

The dwarfs began to talk among one another.

"They think Snow White and Fluttershy are monsters?" Spike asked.

"Dopey must have thought they were monsters. Or he wouldn't have screamed." Twilight said.

Then Dopey pulled on the shirt of the leader. "What is it, Dopey?" asked the leader.

Dopey pointed towards the cottage and then landed on all fours acting like a horse.

"What? A horse? Uh, a pony?" asked the leader.

Dopey nodded.

"That's strange we don't have a horse or a honey, uh, pony." said the leader.

"Forget whatever else is in that house. There's a monster in our bed. I'll say we attack." the second dwarf said.

"While it's sleeping." said the sneezing dwarf.

"Yeah, while it's sleeping." said the fourth, the fifth and the fat one.

"Oh no." Rarity said while putting her hooves in front of her mouth.

"Hurry, men. It's now or never!" said the leader.

"Off with its head." said the fat one.

"Break its bones." said one of the dwarfs.

"Chop it to pieces."

"We'll kill it dead."

When the ponies heard that, they were in complete shock. "Come on. We gotta stop them." said Twilight.

"I can't believe they're going to try to kill Snow White and Fluttershy." Rarity said.

"I'll stop them." Rainbow said.

"No. I have a better idea. We'll see how far they go and when they try to attack, I'll use a freeze spell on them. It'll be easy since there are only seven of them." Twilight said.

"Then let's go." Applejack said and they followed the dwarfs back to the cottage.


	7. Meet the Dwarfs - Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum

The door of the bedroom slowly opened and creaked. The leader of the dwarfs looked inside while holding a lantern. The other dwarfs looked inside too and silently they walked towards the bed. But then the same moaning sound that scared Dopey, froze the dwarfs in place. They stared at the living sheets with fear. A second moaning sound made them even more careful. The ponies and dragon stood at the opening watching very carefully.

"Ha. No wonder they thought it's a monster. Snowy almost looks like a ghost." Pinkie said.

"Shh." the ponies said to make sure the dwarfs didn't hear them.

"Jiminy Crickets!" the sneezing dwarf whispered.

"Gosh!" the fifth whispered.

"Gee!" said the fat one.

"What a monster!" the sneezing dwarf whispered again.

"It covers three beds." said the fifth.

The dwarfs gathered together. "Let's kill it before it wakes up." said the leader.

"Which end do we kill?" the fat one asked loudly.

"Shh!" the leader said and then the other dwarfs.

The leader motioned them to walk towards the bed.

"Oh. We gotta stop them now." Rarity said.

"Not yet, Rarity." Twilight said.

"But what if they..." Applejack said, but couldn't finish it.

"Trust me." Twilight said.

The dwarfs kept walking silently towards the bed. They all took a position to attack at the right moment. Twilight charged her horn, ready when they attack.

"I can't watch this." Rarity said while covering her eyes with her hooves.

The leader slowly grabbed the sheets and quickly threw them away. The dwarfs began to strike, but the moment they saw what was under the sheets they ceased their attack and lowered their weapons.

"Phew." Twilight said when she saw their reactions. "They didn't kill her."

The others sighed in relief. The dwarfs stared at the human girl and the yellow pegasus who were sleeping peacefully next to each other. It was almost like the dwarfs had never seen a girl before. The leader couldn't help but smile. "Well, eh, ah..."

"What is it?" asked the fat one in confusion.

"Seriously, they've never seen a girl before?" Rainbow asked.

"Maybe, this is all new to them. Just like when we met Snow White." Twilight said.

The leader answered the question of the fat dwarf. "Why, it...It's a girl!"

"At least that one's smart." Applejack said. "Kinda like you, Twilight." she said with a smirk.

"And where, exactly, are you trying to go with this?" Twilight asked with a raised eye brow.

Applejack giggled a little. "Nothin'"

Dopey saw the yellow pegasus who was sleeping with Snow White. He pointed at her.

"Is that the pony?" The leader asked.

Dopey nodded first and then shook his head.

"Well, it's a very strange kind of pony. I don't remember them being yellow and have feathers on their back. Not to mention...butterflies on their flank." The leader said a bit amazed and confused by the sight.

"Aw, it's so cute how they sleep like this together." the fat dwarf said.

The sneezing dwarf was leaning while watching the human girl and pony sleep with a smile. "She's mighty purdy and that pony too."

"They're beautiful. Just like angels." The fifth dwarf said. The sneezing dwarf nodded at his words.

"Oh, that's so sweet." Rarity said with a smile.

But then, all the nice things stopped when the second dwarf spoke. "Angels, hah! She's a female! And by the looks of that pony, she's a female as well! And all females is poison! They're full of wicked wiles!"

Rarity frowned when she heard that. "Well, I never. Hmph."

"Who does he think he is? I'll show him a thing or two." Rainbow said.

"Easy, Rainbow. Don't let his words get to you." Twilight said trying to calm the blue pegasus.

The fifth was a bit confused at the words of the second one. "What are wicked wiles?" he asked.

"I don't know, but I'm agin 'em." the second answered.

"Shh! Not so loud. You'll wake them up." the leader whispered.

"Aw, let them wake up! They don't belong here nohow." The second dwarf said.

Rainbow still wasn't amused by the dwarf's attitude, but then Snow White and Fluttershy began to move. The dwarfs noticed that.

"Shh! Look out." The fifth said.

"They're movin'." the sneezing dwarf said while holding on to the fifth dwarf in fear.

"They're wakin' up." the fat one said.

"What'll we do?" asked the sneezing dwarf.

"Hide." said the leader. The dwarfs ran around the room and all hid behind the bed where Fluttershy and Snow White are sleeping.

Fluttershy yawned cutely. "Did you say something?"

Snow White opened her eyes and said. "No." Then she stretched her arms wide and yawned too. "Oh, dear. I wonder if the children are..."

But before Snow White could finish her sentence her eyes went wide. Fluttershy took notice of that. "What's the matter?" She asked. Then she followed the girl's gaze and saw a long set of eyes. Fluttershy and Snow White yelled a little and quickly grabbed the sheets to cover themselves like they were naked or something.

"Oh!" They yelled.

The heads to which the eyes belonged disappeared out of sight along with the stocking caps they wear. A few seconds later, the heads popped out again. But this time, they showed their noses too. When the girl and the mare saw that, they realized there was nothing to be afraid of.

"Oh my. I think those are the seven people who live here. They don't look like children at all." Fluttershy said.

"Why, why, you're little men!" Snow White said with a smile and lowered the sheets she was holding. Fluttershy did the same thing.

The so-called little men looked at each other and suddenly stood upright. They were most of all surprised that the strange pony they saw talked.

"They sure look cute, but where are Twilight and the others?" Fluttershy asked.

Suddenly, Snow White took notice of the missing ponies at the opening of the room. "There they are." She pointed. The dwarfs watched in her direction and were even more surprised that there were more strange ponies in their house. The ponies were just standing at the opening.

"It's okay. Come join in." Snow White said.

"There's nothing to worry about." Fluttershy said.

Twilight and the rest of her friends entered the room and for the very first time they met eye to eye with the dwarfs. The dwarfs looked at each other again, not knowing what to say about all this. They were also surprised when they saw Spike. They have their guesses about what he is, but they weren't sure.

"Hello. How do you do?" Twilight asked.

The dwarfs were a little startled when she talked and looked at each other again without a word to say.

"She said, how do you do?" Snow White said.

"How do you do what?" said the second dwarf who was the first to speak.

Pinkie giggled at his response.

"What's so funny?" the dwarf asked.

"What you just said is funny. Don't you think so?" Pinkie said.

"Nope." the dwarf said with a displeased voice.

"Oh, you can talk! I'm so glad!" said Snow White. "Now, don't tell me who you are. Let us guess."

"Oh, I love that game. You start first, Twilight." Pinkie said.

"Well...if I'm not mistaken, you're Doc." Twilight said to leader dwarf.

The dwarf couldn't help but chuckle. "Why, why, why, yes. Yes! That's true."

Then Snow White tried to guess one and chose the fifth dwarf. "And you're, you're Bashful." She said charmingly.

And just as his name says, the dwarf's face became as red as a tomato and played with his beard. "Ooooooooh, gooosh!" He chuckled a little and tied his beard in a knot. The other dwarfs and ponies couldn't help but chuckle.

The fourth dwarf began to yawn and it was Applejack's turn to guess. "And you're, without a doubt, Sleepy."

The dwarf stopped yawning and said with a sleepy voice and a chuckle. "How'd you guess?"

"Because you were yawning. And the droopy eyes gave me the hint." Applejack said while she chuckled along with the rest.

Rarity was looking at the dwarf she choose to guess. "And you?"

The dwarf was on the brink of sneezing, but the second and Dopey were holding their fingers under his nose stopping his sneeze.

"And you're Sneezy." Rarity said with a giggle and the rest of the dwarfs chuckled.

The two dwarfs put their fingers away and Sneezy sighed in relief. But he still released one sneeze. It was so funny that the dwarfs and the ponies started to laugh very hard.

"Hey, Sneezy. That was one heck of a sneeze you made downstairs. You, totally, got my respect." Rainbow said.

"T-t-thanks." said Sneezy who didn't expect to get a praise for his sneeze, especially from a pony. Even though his hay fever works like a handicap, the powerful sneezes he makes could be of good use in times of need.

"Yes, then you must be..." Pinkie said to the fat dwarf.

"Happy, ma'am. That's me." He points to himself and then he points to the silly dwarf next to him. "And this is Dopey. He don't talk none." He laughed. Dopey was just being silly as always.

"You mean he can't talk?" Fluttershy asked who was laying on the bed like a cat.

"He don't know. He never tried." Happy said and then every pony and dwarf began to laugh.

"Oh, you poor thing." Fluttershy said.

"That's too bad." Snow White laughed.

Then Snow White, the ponies and Spike looked at the only dwarf that hasn't been named yet. He already gave them the stink eye. Rainbow smirked a little.

"Let me guess. You must be Grumpy." she said in a fake grumpy voice.

And with that, the dwarfs began to laugh. Doc gave him a nudge with his finger. "Oh, yes! Yes!

The laughter died down and Grumpy began to speak. "Hah! We know who we are." Doc nodded at what he said. "Ask them who they are and what they're a-doin' here."

Doc shows his serious face. "Hmph! Yeah! What are you and who are you doin'?"

"That last part doesn't sound very right." Pinkie said.

"uh, what are you..." Doc stuttered. He tried to find the right words and his friendly face was shown again. "Who are you, my dears?"

"Oh, how silly of us. Allow me. My name is Twilight Sparkle. This is Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rarity. And this is Spike."

"My eyes and ears do not deceit, uh, deceive me, do they? Are you really talking ponies?" Doc asked.

"Yes, we are. I'm an alicorn, but I used to be a unicorn. Rarity is a unicorn, Fluttershy and Rainbow are pegasi and Pinkie and Applejack are Earth ponies." Twilight said.

"And what is your scaly friend?" Doc asked.

"I thought you should know already. I'm a dragon." Spike answered.

"A DRAGON?!" The dwarfs said in unison and fear.

"Whoa, whoa. Easy. I'm not going to hurt you." Spike said.

"He's only a baby dragon." Twilight said.

The dwarfs relaxed.

"Hahah. You guys were thinking there was a dragon in your house and now here you have one, but not a big one." Spike said.

"Yeah, a big dragon wouldn't even get in this cottage. For that, this cottage needs to be much bigger. But then it wouldn't be a cottage anymore, am I right?" Pinkie said.

"Hahaha, she is right." Happy said.

"Where do you come from?" Doc asked.

"We're from Equestria. I'm sure you never heard of that, but it's kind of a long story. We could tell you more about it later." Twilight said.

Doc nodded at that. "And who are you, my dear?" he asked the human girl.

"I'm Snow White." She answered.

"Snow White?" Happy asked in amazement.

"The princess?" All the dwarfs asked.

"Yes." said Snow White.

"Wait. You know who she is?" Rainbow asked.

"Of course, we do. Everybody knows of Snow White and her kindness. Her father was a great man." Happy said.

"You know, Twilight is a princess too." Pinkie said.

Doc chuckled. "Well... Well, my, my dear Quincesses... Uh, Princesses. We're, uh, we're honored. Yes, we're, uh, we're..."

But before Doc finished, Grumpy tried to finish it in his words causing Doc to fluster. "Mad as hornets!"

"Mad as hornets! No, no, we're not. We're bad as cornets... No, no, as bad as... What was I sayin'?"

"Nothing! Just standin' there sputterin' like a doodlebug!" Grumpy said

When Grumpy said that the two began to argue.

"Oh! Who, who, who, who's butterin' like a spoodledug? Who's... Uh, gutter..." Doc said.

"Aw, shut up and tell them to get out!" Grumpy said

With that, Rainbow got mixed in the conversation. "Hey! You can't throw us out like common stray animals!"

"Oh, I can't, eh? You invaded our house just like that! We don't want any strangers in our house, not even talking mini-horses like you." Grumpy said.

"We? I think _you_ 're the only one who doesn't want us in. We cleaned the entire house just for you guys, for the love of Pete! You should thank us for doing that!" Rainbow shouted.

"So what? I don't want all of you in the house even if the wolves are chasing you!" Grumpy said.

"That's it!" Rainbow yelled and pounced on Grumpy.

The two began to hit one another, but Doc, Bashful, Pinkie and Applejack stopped them. Doc and Bashful held Grumpy while Pinkie and Applejack held Rainbow.

"Calm down, nelly." Applejack said.

"There's no way to stoop to that ruffian's level." Rarity said.

"Who are you calling 'ruffian', missy?" Grumpy said.

"Grumpy, don't." Bashful said.

"Now look what you did. That's what you get when you try to send nice people and ponies away." Doc said

"She attacked me!" Grumpy said.

"You started it, you ungrateful midget." Rainbow said.

"Everypony, STOP!" Twilight said. "Arguing is not the way. Why don't you want us in?"

"Because I don't want to." Grumpy said, being the stubborn dwarf he is.

Rainbow and Grumpy were released and avoided eye contact. Snow White and Fluttershy were very silent at that moment until Snow White decided to speak. "Please don't send us away!" she pleaded. "If you do, she'll kill me."

The dwarfs' eyes went wide when she said that. "Kill you?"

"Who will?" Happy asked.

"Yes, who?" Doc asked.

"My stepmother, the Queen." Snow White answered.

"THE QUEEN?!" The dwarfs said.

"Yes, the queen. She wanted her and us killed too, because we're more beautiful than she is." Rarity said.

"She's wicked!" Bashful said.

"She's bad!" said Happy.

"She's mighty mean!" Sneezy said.

"She's an old witch!" Grumpy shouted and began to make sudden gestures at Sneezy while he spoke. "I'm warnin' ya. If the Queen finds them here, she'll swoop down and wreak her vengeance on us!"

Sneezy was completely silent when he did that. Fluttershy wasn't that comfortable either. But Snow White tried to look at the bright side. "But she doesn't know where we are."

"She don't, eh?" Grumpy reacted quickly. "She knows everything." The ponies hated to admit it, but Grumpy was right about that. The Evil Queen Grimhilde has certain ways to know things.

Grumpy then made gestures at Twilight when he spoke and what he said began to frighten her a little. "She's full of black magic. She can even make herself invisible. Pfft!" And Grumpy hit his fingers on Twilight's nose. She covered it with her hoof after that. "Might be in this room right now."

The ponies, dwarfs and dragon were very uncomfortable at the moment. Twilight didn't know she would have competition with a monarch that uses black magic. Pinkie began to search everywhere in the room for the Queen that wasn't here by lifting up beds and closets and even went downstairs to look everywhere. Cupboards, the fireplace, the sink even outside the cottage.

"Not here, not here, not here, not here, not here..." Pinkie said and returned back to the bedroom.

The dwarfs were a bit surprised that Pinkie can do all those things especially Happy.

"Happy's beard." Pinkie said.

Dopey raised Happy's beard and Happy gave him a hit on the head. Pinkie giggled at that.

"Oh, she'll never find us here. And if you let us stay, we'll keep house for you." Snow White said.

"Not for him." Rainbow whispered in Snow White's ear talking about Grumpy.

"Please, Rainbow. I know he acts rude, but I'm sure he has a good heart hidden inside." Snow White said.

"Yeah, right." Rainbow mumbled under her breath.

"We would like to help. We could wash and sew and sweep and cook and..." Twilight said but then she gets startled by the dwarfs.

"COOK?!" the dwarfs said.

"Can you make dapple lumpkins... Uh, lumple dapplins?" Doc asked.

"APPLE DUMPLINGS!" They all corrected his words.

"Eh, yes! Crapple dumpkins."

"I can sure do that. Me and mah family make the best apple dumplings in all of Equestria." Applejack said with a proud smile.

"Yes, and plum pudding and gooseberry pie..." Snow White said.

Then all the dwarfs except Grumpy began to cheer. "Gooseberry pie? HOORAY! THEY STAY!"

"Thank you. Thank you very much." Fluttershy said.

"It's our pleasure, Miss Fluttershy." Happy said.

Then Pinkie sniffed at the air. "Um, Snow White?"

"Yes, Pinkie."

"Weren't you cooking something downstairs?"

Downstairs, the pot with soup began to boil. Snow White quickly jumped out of the bed with a loud "OH!" She ran downstairs and went to the pot, grabbed the cloth, pulled the pot away from the fire, took off the lid and grabbed a spoon to taste the soup. The dwarfs and the ponies looked downstairs and began to sniff the soup.

"Ah! SOUP! Hooray!" They all said and ran downstairs, but Dopey's head got stuck.

The ponies and dwarfs ran and sat on the table and grabbed forks and bread. Rarity, Twilight, Applejack and Fluttershy were more dignified than Pinkie, Rainbow, Spike and the dwarfs. At that moment, Dopey got free and also ran downstairs. He accidentally fell on the floor, but still went towards the table. The dwarfs, two ponies and dragon were arguing a little while Dopey accidentally fell from a chair. The four other ponies were watching from the sides.

"Now, now, everyone. There's no need to argue, there's plenty enough for everyone." Fluttershy said.

"Look at them go. It's like they haven't eaten in weeks." Applejack said.

"Rainbow, Spike and Pinkie aren't doing any better." Twilight said.

But suddenly, everything stopped because of the voice of a certain human girl. "Uh-uh, uh-uh! Just a minute." And everyone and everypony turned their attention to Snow White.

"Supper's not quite ready. You'll just have time to wash." She said.

"Wash?" The dwarfs all asked. "Wash? Wash? Wash?" They talked among each other.

"Hah! Knew there was a catch to it." Grumpy said who threw his spoon away and folded his arms.

"Why wash?" asked Bashful.

"What for? We ain't goin' nowhere." Happy said.

"'Tain't New Year's." Doc said and the dwarfs shook their head at that.

"You mean you don't wash your, um, what are those again?" Applejack asked.

"Bands... Uh, hands." Doc said.

"Yeah, don't you wash them before you eat?"

The dwarfs shook their heads.

"Well, you should, darlings. It's clean and proper to wash before you eat, then your food won't get filthy and you won't get any diseases. Uh." Rarity said thinking of that thought while shaking her hoof a little.

"Rarity is right. You work in a mine. Is that right?" Twilight asked.

The dwarfs nodded.

"Then it's totally normal to wash your hands before you eat."

"Darn. Guess you get fifteen bits from me, Twilight." Pinkie said while grabbing fifteen bits from her hair.

"We didn't even bet." Twilight said.

"Oh, okie dokie lokie." Pinkie said and threw the bits back in her hair.

"Oh, perhaps you have washed." Snow White said.

"Perhaps we.." Doc thought and then nodded. "Yes! Perhaps we have."

"But when?" Snow White asked with a look of suspicion.

"Yeah, when?" Applejack could smell the lie from him.

"When? When. Uh, you said whe..." Doc began to stutter. "Why, last week. Why, recently!"

The other dwarfs nodded at that. "Yes, recently!" They said in unison.

"Oh, recently!" Snow White said.

Applejack still didn't trust it. "Well, if that is so, why don't you show your hands?"

"A good idea, Applejack. Let me see your hands." Snow White said.

The dwarfs' eyes went wide, hid their hands behind their backs and walked backwards.

"Let me see your hands." Snow White said while she walked towards them.

Doc slowly brought his hands from behind his back and showed them to Snow White. As suspected, his hands were very dirty.

"When did you say again? Recently?" Applejack asked with cocky attitude.

"Why, Doc, I'm surprised." Snow White said.

Doc looked at his hands and brought them back behind his back while chuckling nervously.

"Come on, let's see them." Snow White said.

Bashful nervously showed his hands too and quickly hid them behind his back with a red face.

"Oh, Bashful, my, my, my. And you?" Snow White asked.

Sneezy showed his hands without trouble and Snowy tsked at that. Happy tried to rub his hands against his sides to have no dirt, but when he showed them it was a worthless effort.

"Worse than I thought." Snow White gasped.

Dopey quickly showed his hands, but his long sleeves covered them quickly.

"Oh." Snow White said.

Sleepy had his hands tucked underneath his beard and showed them.

"How shocking!" Rarity gasped and Snow White tsked again.

Sleepy saw his dirty hands and quickly hid them under his beard again with a smile that says 'nothing happened'. Grumpy looked at his own hand which was, without a doubt, just as dirty.

"Goodness me, this will never do." Snow White said.

Grumpy folded his arms again with a sour look.

"March straight outside and wash, or you'll not get a bite to eat." Snow White commanded like a mother.

"She sure is bossy." Spike whispered to Twilight.

"Well, she is right and you have seen their hands." Twilight said.

"Maybe it's best if we wash them too." Applejack said.

"Yes, it's more polite." Rarity said.

The dwarfs looked at each other and Doc motioned with his head to go outside. One by one, they all went outside. First Doc, then Bashful, Sneezy, Happy, Dopey who made a twirl. But then his spot in the line was taken over by Sleepy, Spike and all the ponies except Rainbow, making him walk at the end of the line, playing with his sleeves while he does that. Grumpy was just staring at them with a sour expression. Everybody and pony went outside except Dopey, who accidentally walked into a wall. But he quickly ran outside with a silly smile.

"Hah!" said Grumpy with no care.

"Hey, shouldn't you go outside too?" Rainbow asked.

"And what about you?" Grumpy said.

"Who me? Nopony tells me to go wash my hooves." Rainbow said.

But they didn't notice that Snow White was right behind them until they turned around.

"Well, aren't you going to wash?" Snow White asked them.

"Hmph, fine." Rainbow said and Grumpy turned his back to her like he didn't hear her.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Snow White asked in a teasing way.

Rainbow couldn't help but snicker. But when Grumpy heard that, his eyes went wide. He turned back to Snow White and stuck his tongue out. Snow White just smiled after that. Rainbow already went outside while Grumpy went outside against his will. But first, he bumped with his big nose against the door causing Rainbow and Snow White to laugh. Part of his stocking cap was on his nose because of that.

"Oh! Did you hurt yourself?" Snow White asked.

Grumpy threw his stocking cap over his head and grunted. He walked outside and slammed the door with a hard thud. He sat on a barrel next to Rainbow who was sitting like a dog on the ground. He grabbed a piece of straw and put it in his mouth.

"Hah, women!" Grumpy said.

"Excuse me. There's more than one woman here. Even if they're mini-horses." Rainbow said.

"You again. Hah, your voice is too raspy for a female." Grumpy said.

"Why, you..." Rainbow mumbled under her breath and was ready to pounce on him again. But she got interrupted by a voice.

"Courage, men, courage." Doc said.

Grumpy was just looking at them and Rainbow watched too.

"Don't be nervous." Doc said while the dwarfs came close to a tub filled with water. The ponies had no trouble with coming closer, it was water after all.

"Are you guys okay? 'Cause if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're all scared of water." Spike said.

"It's alright, Spike. Everything's going to be just fine." Doc said.

The dwarfs all looked at the water in the tub with curiosity. Happy twirled with his finger in the water. "Gosh, it's wet!"

"Water is always wet, silly willy." Pinkie said.

Sneezy also put a finger in the water, but he quickly took it out. He shook his finger and sputtered. "It's cold, too!"

"Well, it's better that than nothing." Spike said.

"We ain't gonna do it, are we?" Bashful asked.

"We have to, Bashful darling." Rarity said.

"It's very polite...um, if you want it, that is." Fluttershy said.

"And it'll please the Princess." Doc stuttered.

"Ha. I'll take a chance for her." Happy said.

"Me, too!" said Bashful, Sneezy, Sleepy and Spike.

Fluttershy smiled at that, but then she saw that Grumpy and Rainbow are just watching. "Aren't you two going to wash?"

"You can't make me, missy." Grumpy said.

"I wasn't planning to wash anyway. Besides, my hooves aren't _that_ dirty." Rainbow said.

"But you must, Rainbow. I don't want germs on anypony's food." Rarity said.

"Hah! Her wiles are beginnin' to work. But I'm warnin' ya, you give 'em an inch, and they'll walk all over ya!" Grumpy said.

"Oh, don't make it so difficult, Grumpy. It's just washing hooves and hands." Applejack said.

"Well, maybe they should wash themselves entirely since they work in a mine. Maybe we should too just in case." Twilight said.

"But is it really that smart to wash ourselves in front of these gentlemen?" Rarity asked.

"Oh, don't act so shy, Rarity. You know us ponies don't normally wear clothes." Applejack said and Pinkie smiled a little.

Rarity groaned a little. "Forgive me for that, gentlemen. Some of us do have standards."

"That's quite alright, Miss Rarity. And don't listen to that old warthog." Doc said glaring at Grumpy. "Come on now, men and ladies."

"How hard do ya scrub?" Sneezy asked.

"Will our whiskers shrink?" Sleepy asked.

"Of course not." Twilight answered.

"Do ya get in the tub?" Happy asked.

"Do ya have to wash where it doesn't show?" Bashful asked.

The ponies' and dragons eyes went wide by that.

"Now, now, now, don't get excited. Here we go." Doc said and started to sing.

" _Step up to the tub_  
 _'Tain't no disgrace_  
 _Just pull up your sleeves_  
 _and get 'em in place_  
 _Then scoop up the water_  
 _and rub it on your face and go brrr, brrr, brrr_ "

While he sang, the other dwarfs, dragon and ponies grabbed the soap and washed their hooves and hands and then rubbed their faces.

" _Pick up the soap_  
 _Now don't try to bluff_  
 _Work up a lather_  
 _And when you got enough_  
 _Get your hands and hooves full of water_  
 _and you snort and you snuff and go brrr, brrr, brrr._ "

The dwarfs, ponies and dragon scooped up the water and rubbed it on their faces and sputtered like Doc to get the foam off. And they kept doing that while he sang. Sleepy, suddenly, saw a fly that flew in his face and landed on the soap to wash itself, creating a big bubble that soon popped.

" _You douse and you souse_  
 _Rub and you scrub_  
 _You sputter and splash all over the tub_

 _You may be cold_  
 _and wet when you're done_  
 _But you gotta admit it's good and clean fun_

 _So splash all you like_  
 _'Tain't any trick_  
 _As soon as you're through_  
 _You'll feel mighty slick_ "

Doc splashed a bit of water on his face and rubbed it off, Rainbow and Grumpy weren't exactly pleased.

"Bunch of old nanny goats. You make me sick going brrr, brrr, brrr." Rainbow said blubbering with her mouth and spit in their direction.

Meanwhile, Doc is washing the heads of the dwarfs, ponies and dragon with a brush. When he was about to scrub Dopey's head, Dopey ducked probably because he doesn't want his head to be scrubbed. Doc tried and tried, but Dopey kept dodging and then he hit Dopey on the head causing him to fall in the tub while sputtering. And Doc just washed Dopey's rear end. Some of the ponies and Spike couldn't help but giggle. Rainbow and Grumpy were still watching. This time, Grumpy had something to say about this.

"Hah! Next thing you know she'll be tyin' your beards, manes and tails up in pink ribbons and smellin' ya up with that stuff called, uh..."perfoom." Hah!" He said and spit in another direction.

Rainbow cringed at the thought of having her mane and tail tied up in pink ribbons and smell like perfume. Happy washed the foam from his beard and shook his head causing his beard and the water to splash on Doc and Twilight's face. Doc wasn't very happy since he already got his glasses cleaned. Rarity, Applejack, Sleepy and Pinkie grabbed some towels to dry every part of their body, they even shook themselves dry like dogs.

Dopey had a bit of trouble with water in his ears. Spike tried to help him in anyway he could. Dopey tried to slap the water out of his ears, it didn't work. Then he tried to shake his head, but the water sloshed in his head. But then he blew on his finger and the water came out of his ears.

Sneezy was trying to look for a towel, but instead grabbed the clothes of Bashful. Fluttershy, accidentally, did the same thing, but with his beard. Bashful didn't exactly look happy about that.

"A fine bunch of water lilies you turned out to be." Grumpy teased.

Doc readjusted his glasses, but when he heard that he turned his attention at Grumpy. Twilight heard that too and did the same thing.

"I'd like to see anybody make me wash if I didn't wanna." Grumpy challenged.

"And the same goes for me." Rainbow said.

With that Doc and Twilight glared at them. Then Doc cleared his throat and motioned for the dwarfs, ponies and dragon to come closer. They huddled close together and Doc began to whisper things. Happy looked at Grumpy and chuckled. Pinkie did the same thing. Dopey looked too, but Happy brought him back down. When they finished, Doc grabbed up his belly, whistled like nothing was wrong and walked towards Grumpy and Rainbow. The other dwarfs, ponies and Spike did the same. They walked around Rainbow and Grumpy and stood there whistling for a few moments. Grumpy and Rainbow didn't like were this was going. This was very suspicious.

"Get them!" Twilight yelled and they all pounced on the grouchy dwarf and the blue pegasus causing the barrel to break.

Half of the dwarfs and the ponies held on to Grumpy while the other half held on Rainbow. The two were struggling to get free.

"Hey, let go of me!" Grumpy shouted.

"Get them over at the tub. Get them over at the tub." Doc commanded while they bring them to the tub.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" Rainbow shouted.

"Let me loose, you fools! Let me loose!" Grumpy shouted.

"Don't let them get away!" twilight commanded too.

"Get them up on the tub. Get them up! Hang on to them! Bang them! Pound them!" Doc kept commanding. "Get them up on the tub! On the tub. That's the tub. That's the tub. Don't, don't, don't, don't get excited! Don't get... Don't get up... Don't get..."

Dopey was pushing Sneezy in the air in an attempt to help, but then Sneezy fell on him and caused him to bump into Twilight.

"Oof!" said Twilight and the two rolled backwards.

She was a little dazed from the rolling. Dopey was cutely clinging on to her. She shook her head when she saw that and pushed him off.

"Get the soap!" Twilight said.

Dopey nodded and quickly ran to get the soap. When he grabbed it, it slipped out of his hands.

"Hey, steady, everyone." Applejack said while they were busy with Rainbow and Grumpy.

"We'll get them there. We'll get them." Happy said.

And Dopey was still struggling with the slippery piece of soap. When it once again slipped out of his hands, it landed with a thud on his head and then on the ground. Dopey saw it and try to crawl towards it.

"Never say die. Never say die." said Happy.

"You don't..." Grumpy shouted.

"You wouldn't..." Rainbow shouted.

Then Dopey pounced at the soap, but it bounced against Doc's behind and right into his mouth. Dopey started to hiccup and bubbles came out of his mouth. He tried to look for the soap, but hiccuped again causing him to jump. He was completely confused and felt at his belly, but then he hiccuped more causing more bubbles to come out of his mouth.

Meanwhile, the ponies, dwarfs and dragon were laughing while they washed Rainbow and Grumpy. They scrubbed their heads, their teeth, their face and even Grumpy's beard and Rainbow's mane and tail. The two didn't like it one bit.

"What's the matter, Dashie? Scared of a little water?" Applejack asked in a teasing way and everyone laughed. Even Fluttershy had a bit of fun in this.

"A little bit here. And now there. That's it." Rarity said.

Twilight began to sing further.

" _Now, scrub, good and hard_  
 _It can't be denied_  
 _That they'll look mighty cute_  
 _as soon as they're dried_ "

And then everybody and everypony sang.

" _Well, it's good for the soul_  
 _And it's good for the hide to go..._ "

And they all pushed Rainbow and Grumpy in the tub.

"Brrr, brrr, brrr!" Grumpy and Rainbow sputtered.

During that time, Dopey still got the hiccups. A lot of bubbles escaped. Then he tried to close his mouth and hold his breath. His head became very red and then suddenly he hiccuped again causing him to launch into the air and fall with a hard thud on the ground. Another hiccup released a bubble that made his stocking cap float. The bubble popped and the cap fell on his head again.

The dwarfs were tying Grumpy's beard in blue ribbons while the ponies and dragon styled Rainbow's mane and tied it along with her tail in pink ribbons. The two of them were getting very angry.

"Now doesn't that look gorgeous on you both? Simply gorgeous." Rarity teased.

"Ain't they sweet?" Bashful asked.

Sneezy sniffed on both Grumpy and Rainbow. "Smells like a petunia."

The dwarfs, ponies and dragon began to laugh.

"They should be a couple." Happy said.

Then they laughed some more and placed a flower wreath on Grumpy's head while Pinkie did the same with Rainbow.

"They sure are cute." Pinkie said and they both kissed on the dwarf's and pegasus' head.

Then everybody laughed very hard.

"Wait 'till I get my hooves on all of you!" Rainbow shouted in anger and embarrassment.

"You'll pay dearly for this!" Grumpy shouted.

But no one felt threatened, they were having good fun.

Suddenly, they heard the familiar voice of a human girl. "Supper!"

They all heard that and smiled.

"Supper!" Doc said.

"Food. Hooray!" Everybody shouted and threw Grumpy and Rainbow in the tub.

The two sputtered and raised from the water. Rainbow spitted some water out of her mouth. She had her flower wreath around her neck and leaned on her hoof. "Ah, ponyfeathers."

Grumpy had his wreath hanging on his nose and just glared with one big 'Hah!'


	8. Special Chapter: Music in Your Soup

Snow White clanged with her spoon against the pot. "Supper!"

Everybody except Grumpy and Rainbow ran inside and sat on the table filling their bowls with soup.

"Oh goodie. I haven't been this hungry since that picnic." Pinkie said.

"Feel free to take as much as you want, y'all. Me and Snow White made it with a very special apple family recipe." Applejack said.

"Then let's get on with it." Happy said.

They all put their bowls on the table and began to eat. Everyone, except Rarity, Fluttershy and Applejack, was slurping the soup noisily. Happy was the first to have a smile on his face.

"Gee, Applejack. This is the best soup ever." He said.

"Why thank you, Happy. That's mighty kind of you, but could you..." But before Applejack could say something, they all slurped further. And then Happy began to sing, everyone still eating and slurping while he did that.

" _With a spoon and a bowl_  
 _With the music in your soul_  
 _You can cheer things up with the zub, zub, zub_  
 _Of the music in your soup_

 _With a gulp_  
 _With a grin, hahah_  
 _Get a wiggle on your chin_  
 _You can make things hum with a zum, zum, zum_  
 _Of the music in your soup_ "

And then everybody, except Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy sang along and kept slurping. Bashful even tied his beard on his head to eat better and Dopey drank his entire bowl in one gulp and Pinkie did the same.

" _Swing that spoon_  
 _Gotta keep on dippin'_  
 _Slurp, slurp, slurp, slurp, slurp_  
 _Scoop up that soup_  
 _Gotta keep on sippin'_  
 _Slurp, slurp, slurp, slurp, slurp_  
 _Till the bowl is dry_  
 _And your face is drippin'_ "

Then they all clinked their bowls to each other, filled them again and continued with eating.

" _Let her rip!_  
 _Let her roar!_  
 _To the first and the second_  
 _And the third encore_ "

Twilight was drinking her soup like a pig, much to Rarity's shock.

"Darling, why are you eating like that? That's definitely not like you and unladylike." She said.

"I'm sorry, Rarity. I didn't realize how hungry I was." Twilight said.

"Well, the others aren't doing any better." Applejack said.

Meanwhile, Doc used some bread to dip in the soup and shoot it right in his mouth. Sneezy used two spoons to eat more soup while Happy was just eating normally in his way. Spike used his tail to scoop up some soup, launched it in the air and drank it in one gulp. Dopey used his tongue to lick the soup like a dog and even panted like one. And then he licked his face off. Suddenly, a familiar blue pegasus went inside looking like her normal self. She still wasn't happy about what happened a few moments ago. She smelled the soup and saw that her stomach was growling, so she went towards the table to sit. But also a certain grouchy dwarf walked inside, he smelled the soup too and his mouth began to water already. He looked around to see if no one saw him and slowly crawled towards his chair. When he reached the table, he kept sniffing at the food. Then he sat on his chair and saw Rainbow Dash tasting the soup. She had a smile on her face. She still didn't like Grumpy because of his attitude, but she couldn't help but say the next thing.

"Oh boy. You got to taste this, Grumpy." Rainbow said while she also began to slurp.

Grumpy raised an eyebrow. He looked at the soup, took his spoon and went into the bowl. He sniffed at it and then he tasted it. Then his eyes went wide and quickly grabbed the bowl closer. He ate the soup and slurped very loudly. Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy couldn't take it anymore. It made them lose their appetite.

"Please. Please!" said Snow White, but no one listened. Then she grabbed a spoon and clinked it against her bowl. When the dwarfs, ponies and Spike heard the clinking, they stopped immediately. All, except one. Grumpy was still slurping very loud until Sleepy made him stop. He gave him a few nudges and Grumpy was about to hit him. But Sleepy showed him why he did it and Grumpy already knew the answer.

"Thank you, Snow White. I didn't know how much more I could take from that." Rarity said.

"Where did you learn to eat soup that way?" Snow White asked.

"Oh, guess it just come natural." Bashful said.

"Hah. Anybody can do it." Happy said.

"With practice." Bashful said again.

"I'm sorry, boys. But slurping like that isn't good table manners." Rarity said.

"Yeah, it is kind of annoying." Applejack said.

"We're sorry, Applejack and Rarity. But the soup is so delicious." Pinkie said.

"Hahahah. Yes, but you don't understand. This is the way ladies and gentlemen eat soup." Snow White said while she sat down.

"Ladies and gentlemen?" the dwarfs asked.

"Yes, it's the most proper and fine way of eating." Rarity said.

"It's a lot better than slurping." Fluttershy said.

"Fine." Rainbow said.

"Now watch. Spoon in the hand, bending the wrist, into the bowl and out with a twist." Snow White explained while demonstrating it.

"Spoon in the hand, bending the wrist, into the bowl and out with a twist." Every dwarf, dragon and pony said while doing the same thing.

"Fine! That's perfect!" Rarity said with a smile.

"Perfect?!" the dwarfs, Pinkie, Rainbow and Spike said and they're doing exactly how Snow White showed them, but they slurped again while doing it.

Rarity's mouth hung wide open and Applejack closed it for her. Snow White was about to gasp, but then she shook her head with a smile.

"Well, at least they're improving." Fluttershy said.

So Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity, Snow White and Applejack ate their soup on the proper way while the others kept doing the same thing.

"So you arrived here because of a book?" Doc asked Twilight.

"Yes, it was very weird. Although, we had kind of the same experience with a comic book. In the end, we got back home." She answered.

The dwarfs were raising an eyebrow at her, because they don't know what a comic book is.

"So how are you going to get back home if you want to leave? Not that you have to leave, that is." Bashful asked.

"I don't know. I'm not even sure if we're gonna get back home, but I'm not gonna give up till we find a way back." Twilight said.

"It's kinda amazing how you use that tragic... uh, magic of yours." Doc said.

"Don't worry, I don't use my magic the same way as the Queen does. I've been tutored by Princess Celestia herself. She's the ruler of all Equestria along with her sister Luna. Boy, have I got a story to tell her when I get back. That is, if me and my friends ever get back." Twilight started to worry. Her friends were also a little worried.

Doc saw her expression. "Don't worry, Twilight. I'm sure you'll find a way somehow."

"Yeah. And when you do, you're welcome here anytime. You and your friends. Just like Snow White." Sleepy said and Snow White smiled at that.

Twilight smiled at that too. "Thank you all so much. You seven are great. Princess Celestia would like you if she ever met you. She is kinda like you Snow White and not only because she's a princess. She's very kind, caring and gentle. Just like you."

"I sure would be delighted to meet your mentor some day." Snow White said.

"And we would love to come back as much as we want. That is, if grumpy wants that." Fluttershy said.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Grumpy said while he kept eating.

Rainbow heard that again. "Really? Aren't you even a teensy bit happy about anything?"

"Not one bit." Grumpy said.

"Well, you should be. Prepare yourself, Mr. Frowny Face, I'm gonna turn that frown upside down." Pinkie said with glee.

"Really? I'd like to see you try." Grumpy challenged.

"Oh, you bet I do. Because tonight, we're gonna party...Pinkie and Happy style!" Pinkie said.

"A party?! Hooray!" The dwarfs yelled and they kept eating.

In his enthusiasm, Dopey slurped so powerful that his spoon was coming closer to his mouth. When doing it again, the spoon suddenly went into his mouth. When he was about to take another sip, he noticed that his spoon was not in his hand. He looked at his hand and then in his sleeve. He was very confused right now. Then he looked at his bowl of soup and thought it might be in there. So he tried to search inside the soup until suddenly he started to hiccup again, making bubbles come out of his mouth and something metallic clinked. He hiccuped again and, as a result, he accidentally pushed the bowl away. He rubbed his belly and heard the same metallic sound again. He realized that his spoon was in his belly. The silly dwarf tried to get everyone's attention by pointing inside his mouth in panic, and then he hiccuped again. The dwarfs, ponies, Spike and Snow White noticed that.

"Wha-wha-wha...What's the matter with Dopey?" Happy asked.

"He swallowed his spoon." Spike answered.

"Oh, the poor thing." Fluttershy said.

Dopey kept on hiccuping, making him jump in the air. He tried to hold on tight to his chair, but it didn't work. Both him and the chair jumped in the air while he hiccuped. He kept doing the same thing.

"Hey, get him!" Doc said.

"I got him!" Happy said as he tried to grab Dopey but failed.

The other dwarfs, ponies and dragon ran over him to catch Dopey. They grabbed the chair, but it went in the air again. They brought it down, but then Dopey went in the air again. Twilight caught him in her magic. Sneezy and Sleepy helped her.

"It's okay. I got him." Twilight said, but another hiccup send both Dopey, Sneezy, Sleepy and Twilight in the air and then they fell back on the floor.

Happy was standing on a chair. "Open his mouth. I'll get it." he said while he pulled up his sleeve. Sneezy opened Dopey's mouth very wide while Happy stood ready with his arm. "Say 'Ah'."

"Aaaaaaaaah!"Dopey said and hiccuped again causing to release a bubble that contained the spoon.

"There it is." Grumpy said.

"Grab it!" Rainbow said.

"I got it!" Happy said.

But when Happy tried to grab it, the bubble popped and the spoon fell back in Dopey's stomach.

"Wait a minute. Twilight, use your magic to get it out." Rainbow said.

"I don't know if I can. I don't want to hurt him." Twilight said.

"No, no. That'll never work. Turn him upside down. Snake it...shake it out!" Doc corrected.

Rainbow and Grumpy held Dopey upside down while trying to shake the spoon out, but it didn't work. Then Grumpy tried by slapping on Dopey's behind.

"Alright, y'all. Ah'll get it. Bend him over!" Applejack said.

Grumpy, Sneezy and Spike bended Dopey over while Applejack pulled the underside of his vest aside.

"That's it. There." Applejack said and took a few steps backwards. "Ready?"

"Ready!" said the dwarfs, ponies and dragon in unison.

"Clear the way!" Applejack said while she raised her arms in the air and then she ran very fast towards Dopey. Then she got close enough, she quickly turned around and gave Dopey a hard buck in his behind causing both the spoon and the piece of soap to come out of his mouth.

They all stared at it with a smile. Even grumpy pointed at it with a smile. Snow White ducked and the soap and the spoon both clung against the wall.

"Hooray!" everybody shouted.


	9. Curious, Tricked and a Disguise

**Equestria**  
 **Same nighttime**

Twilight's castle had never been so silent before. Not a single sound was heard. Until suddenly, the door opened.

"Twilight! Girls! I'm here!" said a voice.

It belonged to a unicorn with a pink coat, purple and teal mane and tail, and a cutie mark of a purple and white star with two blue glimmering streams. Her name was Starlight Glimmer. She came inside with a few snacks of her own. She searched everywhere in the castle for her friends until she saw light coming from the library.

"They must be in there." She thought and went towards it. "I'm sorry I'm a little late! Trixie wanted to come too, but she's working on a new act for her show! I even brought some snacks in case if we ran out!" She called.

But answer came none, Starlight felt a little worried when she came closer to the library.

"Hello? Twilight?" When she opened the door, she saw that nopony was there. There were only sleeping bags and a table with snacks. "Where are they? Hello?! Anypony here?!"

She looked around and still found no one. "I hope it's not a joke. Or maybe it's a surprise, it's not even my birthday."

But then she saw a book on the ground. She raised an eyebrow and picked it up with her magic. She looked at it with curiosity and even saw the strange symbol on the cover.

"I've never seen this book before, even if I'm not Twilight. Maybe it's a new one for her collection." Starlight asked herself.

She looked around again and then at the book again. "It wouldn't be bad to read a little. I'll look for Twilight and the rest later." She opened the book and read the message.

 _Dear readers and adventurers,_

 _You are in possession of the book of Disney. This book is very special in its own way._  
 _It makes the world you are living now change forever. While you read it, it is just like you are experiencing the stories yourself._  
 _Experience these amazing adventures full of wonder and danger. Face the nefarious villains and_  
 _bond yourself with the characters that are pure of heart._

 _Have fun._

"What does that all mean?" Starlight asked and turned over another page. She read the title. "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs? Is this a storybook?"

She began to read a little part of the story, but no sooner light engulfed the book. The burst of magic and light appeared again and it tried to suck Starlight in the book. "Hey! What is this? No!"

She tried to escape, but the power got stronger and she was sucked inside the book with a scream. "AAAAAAAHHH!" and with that, the book closed again.

 **Dwarf Woodlands**  
 **The Queen's Castle**

A blinding light appeared inside the castle and Starlight landed on the ground with a thud. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Ow, my head." But then she looked around and saw that she wasn't in the library. "What? Where am I?"

She kept looking around. Only torches were the only light in the darkness of the castle. She felt a little uncomfortable. "Am I in a castle? It looks a bit creepy even for my taste." She said.

Suddenly, she saw a light coming from a room. "Ah, some light. Maybe there's somepony who can help me." and she walked towards it.

When she arrived at the room, she saw that there are blue curtains with stars closed. She went towards one, took a small look and suddenly her eyes went wide. Right in front of her, was a very strange creature she had never seen before. It was the Evil Queen of whom Starlight had never heard of. "What is that?" Starlight asked herself.

The Queen was standing in front of her magic mirror with a casket in her hands with her back against Starlight. This time, our pony friend really needs to look out.

"Magic Mirror on the wall, who now is the fairest one of all?" She asked.

And with that, the Mirror began to speak much to Starlight's surprise. She was even surprised that both the strange creature and an object could talk. "Over the seven jeweled hills, beyond the seventh fall, in the cottage of the seven dwarfs dwell Snow White and her pony friends, fairest one of all."

At that, Starlight became interested, the Mirror mentioned 'pony', but who was this Snow White?

"Snow White lies dead in the forest. The Huntsman has brought me proof." The Queen said while she opened the casket and showed it to the mirror. "Behold her heart."

"What? It can't be. Did she command somepony to kill this Snow White? That can't really be her heart, could it?" She thought to herself.

Then the Mirror spoke again. "Snow White still lives, the fairest in the land. 'Tis the heart of a pig you hold in your hand."

Starlight raised an eyebrow at this, but the Queen didn't look very happy when she heard that. Because the Mirror was always right. Always.

"The heart of a pig! Then I've been tricked." She said with venom in her words, closed the casket and walked away.

"I gotta follow whatever that is, but I can't let it see me. Who knows what she is capable of." Starlight said. She cast her invisibility spell on herself and followed the Queen. She silently followed her down a few stairs that led to a creepy dungeon where rats are running around. Starlight felt a little uncomfortable about this place and the rats. But luckily, the disease-spreading rodents are crawling away from the Queen. Starlight became even more uncomfortable when she sees that the dungeon is filled with cobwebs and skeletons. Now she is definitely sure that that creature is very dangerous. The Queen opened a door in front of her and walked inside, Starlight quickly followed. When she walked inside, she quickly hid under a table right next to her just in case. She saw that she was in a laboratory with test tubes, flasks and books and all that stuff. There was even a raven sleeping on a skull with a hole on the top. When the Queen closed the door, the raven woke up and noticed her.

The Queen looked at the casket in disgust. "The heart of a pig! The blundering fool!" And she threw the casket hard on the ground causing it to open. The heart rolled out in the process and went towards Starlight. When she saw the heart, her eyes went wide and tried to scream. But her hoof prevented that. The raven got a little startled until the Queen spoke once more.

"I'll go myself to the dwarfs' cottage in a disguise so complete no one will ever suspect." She said while walking towards a bookcase.

Starlight became even more curious. She saw different kinds of books on the shelf. The titles were Astrology, Black Arts, Alchemy, Witchcraft, Black Magic, Disguises, Sorcery and Poisons. The Queen grabbed the book 'Disguises' and opened the book. She searched through the pages.

"Now, a formula to transform my beauty into ugliness. Change my queenly raiment to a peddler's cloak." She said and finally found what she was looking for.

It was a formula named 'Peddler's Disguise'. Starlight was as quiet as possible while the Queen read the ingredients. "Mummy Dust to make me old. To shroud my clothes, the Black of Night." She said and grabbed a test tube with some kind of black liquid and a glass filled with a different kind of liquid. She released one drop into the glass and the entire liquid substance became as black as the darkness. Starlight kept watching how she adds various ingredients to make some potion.

"To age my voice, an Old Hag's Cackle." The Queen went to a retort with a red liquid. She opened the valve of the bunsen burner and the liquid began to bubble. But while it does, the liquid cackled like a witch. It scared Starlight a little. Several drops ended in the glass with the black liquid. It immediately turned red and the Queen grabbed the glass again. She went towards some kind of brown kettle. "To whiten my hair, a Scream of Fright." She opened the valve and a white liquid came out of it, changing the red liquid into green. It also released a ghost-like cloud that lets out a terrifying scream. Starlight became more uncomfortable than usual.

The Queen went to a window with bars and raised her glass. "A blast of wind...to fan my hate!" She summoned a large gust of wind that almost blew away the raven. Even Starlight was doing her best to not get blown away. "A thunderbolt...!" A terrifying lightning bolt appeared outside and the drink began to bubble and release a bit of smoke. "...to mix it well." She finished. She looked at the glass with the green liquid. "Now. Begin thy magic spell."

She drank the entire substance in one gulp and suddenly she dropped the glass making it break on the floor. Starlight was watching every detail and it shocked her. The Queen tried to gasp for air and her entire world started to spin. Thunder and lightning stroke everywhere. Her black hair turned to white while trying to gasp for air. Starlight didn't dare to look and sometimes couldn't help but sneak a peek behind her hooves.

The Queen looked at her hands that began to change. "Look. My hands." Her hands became terrifying and skeletally. The thunder showed the bones in her hand. Green liquid along with darkness and bubbles appeared and suddenly disappeared. And just when Starlight thought it was over, she was wrong. For at that moment, she heard a completely new voice.

"My voice." the Queen spoke with a raspy voice. "My voice."

And all of a sudden, she began to laugh maniacally. That laugh made the unicorn shake in fear. "A perfect disguise." The Queen turned herself around and she no longer had her so-called beauty. Instead she had an ugly witch face with one tooth, a wart on her nose, long white hair and creepy green eyes. She also doesn't wear her queens clothes, she was completely dressed in black.

The sight made Starlight tremble all over. She'll sure have nightmares from that. Even the raven was scared to death and fell inside the skull he was standing on. The poor bird looked through the skull's eyes thinking he was safe in there.

"And this time, no one can stop me from achieving my goal." The Queen turned witch said.

Suddenly, a spider came too close to Starlight and she shrieked a little, but quickly covered her mouth. The Witch heard that and had a suspicious look. She was about to say something, but she had other plans. She walked towards a table with a few potions. She grabbed a blue one and dropped a few drops on the floor. The drops released a cloud of smoke, it even came close to Starlight. And suddenly, she was visible again. Starlight noticed this. "Oh no." She whispered.

The spider was still there and Starlight waved her hoof at it. "Go on. Shoo!" She whispered and the spider walked away.

But suddenly, everything was silent. Very silent. She didn't like this. She carefully looked around to see if the witch was there and suddenly, she got grabbed by the tail making her scream. She heard the same maniacal cackling from behind her. She turned around and it was just like she feared, the witch got her by the tail. She is discovered.

"Well, well, well. What have we here? A little unicorn?" The witch asked.

"Wh-wh-who are you?" Starlight asked.

"And a talking one too. This is getting very interesting."

"I'm warning you. I can use magic and it's more than a match for you." Starlight said trying to be brave.

"You use magic?" The witch asked in surprise.

"You bet I do. Take this!" Her horn glowed, but suddenly a few sparks came out. "Huh?" She tried again, but it had the same result. "What's this? What did you do? Why is my magic not working?"

"The potion I used didn't only show me where you are, it also drained all magic. So let's say that you can't do anything for a long time." The witch said.

"Who are you and how do you know so much about magic?" Starlight asked.

"I am the ruler of this kingdom and I've studied magic for a long time. And you? You must be one of Snow White's new pony friends."

"What new ponies?"

"Don't take me for a fool! There were six of you and a little dragon too." The witch said.

"Six? Little dragon? Wait. Twilight and her friends are here?" Starlight asked in wonder and shock.

"So you do know them. That's good." The witch said and came closer to Starlight.

"Wait. Stay back! What are you going to do?" Starlight asked in horror.

The witch grabbed her tightly and went to a corner. She grabbed a chain with a neck cuff that's attached to the wall and put it on Starlight. There was no escape this time. The unicorn tried to break free, but it didn't help.

"Let me go! I don't have anything to do with this." Starlight ordered.

"Oh, you won't leave. Not yet at least. I have great plans for my stepdaughter and those friends of yours. I already know what to do with the girl, but I still need to think of what to do with the ponies." The witch said.

"No, you can't hurt my friends!" Starlight said.

"I'll be the judge of that, dearie." The witch said and walked towards her book.

"And now...A special sort of death for one so fair." The witch said and looked through the pages. "What shall it be?" She asked silently until..."AH!" and it frightened both Starlight and the raven. "A poisoned apple! Sleeping Death."

The witch chuckled and began to read a page about the poisoned apple. There was a picture of an apple with a skull on the front, and while she read, Starlight became more fearful. "One taste of the Poisoned Apple and the victim's eyes will close forever in the Sleeping DEATH."

With that last part, she smiled in a scary way towards the camera. Her face disappeared which only showed her creepy eyes.


	10. The Yodel Party - We'll Be Comfortable

In the dark of the night, I was tossing and turning. And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be.

...

...

Got ya! You thought that I was gonna... It was just a little joke. Besides, wrong franchise.

But now seriously. In the dark of the night, the only light in the forest came from the cottage. There, the animals came to the window because a certain series of sounds attracted them: music. The animals began to dance while they looked inside.

Inside, everybody was having the time of their lives. The ponies and dwarfs yodeled and danced. Doc was playing a double bass-like instrument that was shaped like a swan called a swanette, Bashful played a concertina, Sneezy played a lute that was shaped like a duck and Grumpy played on an organ with pipes in the shape of various animals. Happy was first dancing with Dopey, then he went solo for a few seconds and then he danced together with Pinkie in the same way as with Dopey. Snow White was happily clapping in her hands.

PONIES AND DWARFS:  
 _Ho-la-la-ee-ay_  
 _Ho-la-la-ee-ay_  
 _Ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-ee-ay-ee-lee-ay_  
 _Ho-la-la-ee-ay_  
 _Ho-la-la-ee-ay_  
 _Ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-lee-ay-lee-o-lee-ay_

Doc began to yodel and then Bashful. Sneezy did a very long and hilarious yodel and Spike and Dopey couldn't help but stare at his Adam's Apple that was going up and down. Grumpy played a few notes on the organ and Happy cleared her throat when he was about to sing.

HAPPY:  
 _I'd like to dance and tap my feet_  
 _But they won't keep in rhythm_  
 _You see, I washed them both today_  
 _And I can't do nothing with 'em_

PONIES AND DWARFS:  
 _Ho hum, the tune is dumb_  
 _The words don't mean a thing_  
 _Isn't this a silly song_  
 _For anyone to sing?_

Happy danced in a funny way and finished with a pose. Then Rarity took the chance to sing a verse while Grumpy played a few notes on the organ. "Allow me. I'll show you how a lady does it."

"You go, Rarity!" Spike cheered.

RARITY:  
 _I have a feline named Opal_  
 _She's a sweetheart to me,_  
 _But when she is not good and fed_  
 _I get these scratches, see?_

PONIES AND DWARFS:  
 _Ho hum, the tune is dumb_  
 _The words don't mean a thing_  
 _Isn't this a silly song_  
 _For anyone to sing?_

She then began to dance in a graceful way while the ponies and dwarfs sang. Then Grumpy kept playing the organ while Dopey played in the percussion instruments. He knocked on a few owl heads. Then he launched a barrage of drumsticks on a drum making them go into the air and went through his sleeves towards another drum. He used the last to give a soft slap on a cymbal. Meanwhile, Sneezy and Pinkie were pushing Bashful towards Snow White. He was already shy, it made the dwarfs and the ponies laugh.

"Come on, Bashful. You got it!" Pinkie encouraged Bashful.

"I..." Bashful was about to sing, but then he giggled and turned a deep shade of red.

The ponies and dwarfs were laughing with this. Grumpy was a bit annoyed by that and he restarted his notes on the organ to give Bashful a second try. Bashful danced a little and then he was about to sing. But he blushed once more, hiding his face behind his beard.

"Oh, G-gosh!" He said.

The dwarfs and ponies laughed louder. Grumpy became very impatient and played a shrill note on his organ. With that, Bashful finally began to sing.

BASHFUL:  
 _I chased a polecat up a tree_  
 _Way out upon a limb_  
 _And when he got the best of me_  
 _I got the worst of him_

Bashful began to snicker and hid his face behind his beard again while blushing. Meanwhile, Sleepy was playing a flute shaped like a fish.

PONIES AND DWARFS:  
 _Ho hum, the tune is dumb_  
 _The words don't mean a thing_  
 _Isn't this a silly song_  
 _For anyone to sing?_

Dopey was playing on the cymbal and Snow White gave it one kick. Happy was walking merrily towards Snow White and began to yodel. And after that, Snow White vocalized in a high note. Sleepy began to yawn while a fly buzzed around his head and inside his mouth. When he saw it, he tried to slap it away. Then Doc asked Snow White to dance with him and she happily accepted it. Then she danced with Bashful, Sneezy, Spike and back to Doc once more. Dopey was playing on the percussion instruments while his eyes rolled around and around. Suddenly, the same fly who annoyed Sleepy sat on Dopey's ear. When he felt the fly, he used the drumsticks to try and hit it, but hit the percussion instruments instead like a professional.

Pinkie heard that and looked at Dopey. "Alright, Dopey! ROCK ON!"

"Yeah!" yelled Rainbow.

All of a sudden, Dopey got tired from trying to get the fly. Then the fly sat on Sleepy's nose while he played the flute. Sleepy saw the fly and was about to hit it, but Dopey gave him a cymbal in an attempt to help him catch the fly. Then when Sleepy tried to slap it, the cymbal in his hands slammed against his face and he shook like crazy. That might keep him awake for a while. In the meantime, Snow White was dancing along with Doc, Happy and Fluttershy. Grumpy was still playing on the organ until a note began to stick and Grumpy fixed it quickly. Then he played in sync causing all the pipes of the organ to make a sound until a little bird popped out of an egg and made one chirp.

Snow White was dancing with Bashful while Twilight did her silly dance from the garden party. The dwarfs and ponies laughed and cheered at that. The animals were also having a great time. Meanwhile, Dopey was wearing a long coat and stepped on Sneezy's shoulders.

"Watch out. Be ca... Watch... Watch... Watch... Watch..." Sneezy said and was on the verge of sneezing. "Ah!"

Dopey prevented it by putting his foot under his nose.

"Thanks." Sneezy said.

Dopey putted the rest of the coat around Sneezy and closed the buttons. And so, the two went towards the dance floor for their great opportunity to dance with Snow White. Dopey happily snapped his fingers while Sneezy did the walking. Everybody was yodeling again and laughed when they saw the tall Dopey. Snow White and Dopey bowed to each other, but then Dopey was about to fall and everybody laughed even more. Then Sneezy grabbed him by the back and pulled him back straight. Then the two were about to dance. When Spike saw that, he finally got the chance. He pulled on Rarity's tail to get her attention.

"Would you like to dance, milady?" Spike asked.

Rarity giggled. "I'd love too." and she held Spike's claw.

And then the two couples started to dance while everybody else danced and played on their instruments. Dopey was having the time of his life while Sneezy struggled to follow Snow White's steps. Doc played solo on the lute for a moment while Dopey danced around Snow White. Dopey had to pull on the coat for once because Sneezy was struggling with keeping up. The dwarfs and the ponies laughed at that. Then the two couples did some kind of Russian dance while the rest clapped their hands and hooves. Bashful made a few notes on the concertina and Pinkie used two drumsticks to knock on the owl heads and then on the cymbal.

Everybody did various things playing on instruments, dancing and clapping their hooves and hands. Dopey and Sneezy were dancing like crazy, they were a perfect team together. Everybody cheered them on. But suddenly, everybody stopped the music because they heard someone sneezing. You can already guess who. Sneezy, who was hidden underneath Dopey's coat, showed his head and tried to warn everybody. And then Dopey closed the coat.

"Sweet Celestia. HE'S GONNA BLOW!" Rainbow shouted.

"TAKE COVER!" Pinkie shouted.

While Sneezy struggled to hold his sneeze, Snow White covered her ears. Doc, Happy, Twilight and Pinkie searched for something to hide. Fluttershy, Applejack, Bashful, Sleepy, Rarity, Rainbow and Grumpy hid behind the organ. The animals ran away from the window and Spike, who was desperately trying to hide, took an umbrella and used it as a shield. Sneezy was still struggling, but it didn't take long. In a worthless attempt to stop him, Dopey, being a good friend, held his finger in front of his own nose.

"AAAAAAHH! ACHOOOOOOOO!" Sneezy yelled. His sneeze inflated the coat and launched Dopey to the ceiling.

The top of the coat slowly landed on the ground and revealed a smiling Sneezy. Everypony and dwarf laughed at that. Snow White also laughed when she sat on a chair and looked at the ceiling. There sat Dopey on a small wooden beam smiling and wiggling his ears. Everybody kept laughing. Dopey came down by spinning around a pillar. Snow White gave a few last laughs while the animals appeared again at the window.

"Hoo-wee! What a party." Applejack said.

"That was fun." Snow White said.

"You can say that again." Spike said.

"Now you do something." Happy said to Snow White.

"Well, what shall I do?" Snow White asked.

"Oh, We could play games. How about 'Pin the tail on the pony'?" Pinkie said.

"Or 'Ogres and Oubliettes'? Spike said.

"Tell us a story." Sleepy said while scratching his behind.

"Yes, tell us a story." The dwarfs said.

"That sounds fun." Twilight said.

"A true story." Happy said.

"A love story." Bashful added.

"Oh, that would be lovely." Rarity said.

"I would like that too." Fluttershy said.

"Well, once there was a princess." Snow White began to tell her story.

"Was the princess you?" Doc asked.

"Obviously." Rainbow answered.

"And she fell in love." Snow White continued.

"Was it hard to do?" Sneezy asked.

Snow White chuckled by that. "Oh, it was very easy. Anyone could see that the Prince was charming. The only one for me."

The dwarfs and ponies got a little closer. Sneezy sat on a chair while Applejack laid herself on her belly with her hooves folded underneath her.

"Was he strong and handsome?" Doc asked.

"Was he big and tall?" Sneezy asked.

"Did he like parties?" Pinkie asked which made the dwarfs and ponies look at her. "What? I was just asking."

"There's nobody like him anywhere at all." Snow White said.

"Did he say he loved ya?" Bashful asked.

"Did he steal a kiss?" Rarity asked.

And suddenly, Snowy began to sing. " _He was so romantic I could not resist._ "

Happy and Doc looked at each other and nodded. The other dwarfs and ponies began to like it too. And with that, they came closer to her while she sang further.

" _Some day my prince will come_  
 _Some day we'll meet again_  
 _And away to his castle we'll go_  
 _To be happy forever I know_ "

While she sang, the dwarfs listened in a dream-like state. Dopey rubbed his nose while he listened. The ponies and dragon also couldn't help but feel relaxed. Rarity slowly grabbed Spike closer to her while she listened, our little dragon couldn't help but smile. Fluttershy was very amazed at her human friend's singing, it matches her own. Rainbow was listening too, but then she looked behind her and saw that Grumpy was leaning against the organ with his back against the company.

The grumpy dwarf looked behind him with the same frown as always. "Hah! Mush!" He said and looked back at the wall.

" _Some day when spring is here_  
 _We'll find our love anew_ "

Meanwhile, the animals were cuddling each other. Males with females, of course. Fluttershy couldn't help but smile. Sleepy was on the brink of sleeping until he woke up by a high note from Snow White. He placed his hand on his cheek again and kept listening with a smile.

" _And the birds will sing_  
 _And wedding bells will ring_  
 _Some day when my dreams come_ _true_ "

At the end of the song, everyone sighed dreamily. Suddenly, they came back to reality by a cuckoo clock. This particular clock had a squirrel with a hammer hitting an acorn and instead of a cuckoo, a frog came out of the little door. The time was eleven o' clock at night.

"Is it that late?" Applejack asked.

"Oh, my goodness! It's past bedtime. Go right upstairs to bed." Snow White said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired from that party." Applejack yawned.

"Me too." Rainbow said.

Snow White brought the dwarfs to the stairs while the ponies followed. Dopey was happily hopping in front of them. But suddenly, Doc grabbed him.

"Wait! Hold on there, men!" Doc said and threw Dopey back to the other dwarfs. "The, uh, Princesses and the lovely ladies will sleep in our beds upstairs."

"Oh, we appreciate that, but what about you guys?" Snow White asked.

"Where will you sleep?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh, we and Spike, of course, will be quite comfortable down here in... in..." Doc explained. When Spike heard that, he tried to say something about it until...

"In a pig's eye!" Grumpy finished.

"In a pig's eye... Sty. No, no! I mean... We'll be comfortable, won't we, men?" Doc asked his fellow dwarfs much to Grumpy and Spike's displeasure.

"Oh, yes. Mighty comfortable." They all said.

"Now don't you worry about us." Doc said.

Meanwhile, Dopey looked behind his back and saw a pillow on a couch. He slowly walked towards it so he could sleep on it.

"We'll be alright, ma'am." Happy said.

"Go right on up now, my dears." Doc said.

"Don't I have a say in this?" Spike said.

"Yes, Spike?" Rarity asked him while she fluttered with her eyes.

Spike couldn't resist that. "That, uh... That it is a great idea for the girls to sleep in the beds upstairs. We'll be very comfortable."

"Oh, you guys are so sweet. Especially you, Spikey-poo." Rarity said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Spike froze and fell to the ground with hearts surrounding him. The dwarfs were a little envious.

"Well, if you insist." Snow White said.

"We really appreciate this. Thank you." Twilight said.

The others thanked them too.

The girls went upstairs. "Good night." They said.

"Good night, Princesses and girls." The dwarfs and Spike said.

At the top, Fluttershy and Snow White took another look at them. "You're sure you'll be comfortable?" Fluttershy asked.

And with that, the dwarfs and Spike answered "Oh, yes. Very comfortable."

"Well, pleasant dreams." Snow White said while she and the ponies went into the bedroom.

"Pleasant dreams." The dwarfs and Spike said in unison.

When they closed the door, the dwarfs and Spike quickly ran towards the couch. Dopey saw them coming and held his pillow tight. They all jumped on Dopey and pulled very hard on the pillow. Each one of them wanted the pillow desperately.

"Let go!" Spike argued.

"I saw it first!" Grumpy argued back.

Doc tried to stop them. "Now, men, don't get excited. Remember, share. It's share and share alike."

But it got even worse, they kept pulling. Dopey couldn't help, but watch.

"Look out, it'll rip. It'll rip!" Doc warned.

But it was too late. They pulled so hard that the pillow ripped and released a lot of feathers in the room. Dopey somehow got a big feather. He placed it on the couch and pushed on it. It made a squeaky sound. Dopey laid his head on the feather and slept.

* * *

 **The bedroom**  
 **a few minutes earlier**

The girls were preparing themselves to go to bed. Moonlight was shining through the window.

"Boy, what a night." Rainbow said.

"It sure was." Applejack added.

"I didn't have this much fun since Dashie's birth-iversary." Pinkie said.

"It was so nice of the dwarfs to let us sleep in their beds." Snow White said.

"They're so sweet." Fluttershy said.

"I hope Spike will be alright downstairs." Rarity said.

"Don't worry, Rarity. I'm sure Doc and the boys will help him get comfortable." Twilight said and then she yawned. "Let's get to bed."

"Wait. I haven't said a prayer yet." Snow White said.

"Go ahead, sugarcube." Applejack said.

Snow White knelt at one of the beds and put her hands together to say a prayer. She closed her eyes and spoke. "Bless the seven little men, my new pony and dragon friends who have been so kind to me. And... And may my dreams come true. Amen." She bowed.

Rarity sniffed a little. "Oh, that was so sweet, darling."

Snow White smiled, but then she knelt again. "Oh, yes! And please make Grumpy like me."

"Pfrt, Grumpy?" Rainbow asked sarcastically. "He's nothing but a rude, disrespectful, selfish jerk."

"That's not a nice thing to say, Rainbow." Snow White said.

"Well, he has been nothing but rude to us." Applejack said.

"Luckily, we taught him a little lesson while we washed. You know, you got a few things in common with him, Dashie." Pinkie teased her.

"I soooo do not!" Rainbow defended herself.

"Grumpy might be... grumpy most of the time, but I'm sure somewhere behind that rough exterior hides a heart of pure gold." Fluttershy said.

 **Back downstairs**

Grumpy was going to sleep in the cauldron at the fireplace against his wishes.

"Hah! Women!" Grumpy said.

He tried to get very comfortable, but then he felt something poke his back. He reached for it and saw it was a spoon.

"A fine kettle of fish!" He complained. He threw the spoon away and spit inside the fireplace causing the last bits of burning coal to hiss.

He tried to get comfortable again, but the many snores of the dwarfs made it difficult for him. Bashful slept in the drawer of a sideboard and rested his feet on another, Happy slept in a cupboard above Bashful. Each time he snored, the doors opened and closed. Doc slept on a huge sack in the sink. While he snored, a drop of water from the water pump came closer to his mouth. One last snore caused the drop of water to fall in his mouth and he gurgled. Sneezy was sleeping with Dopey using his buttocks as a pillow. Suddenly, Dopey got a bad dream and whimpered like a dog causing Sneezy to wake up. Sneezy gave one pock on Dopey's buttocks and he calmed down again. Then Sneezy grabbed Dopey's behind and shook it a little so he could lay his head better. Sneezy fell back to sleep again. Spike slept on the table. He used one of the dwarfs' washed clothes as a blanket and a pot as pillow, but it made him very difficult. After all, a pot isn't soft.

"Hng. This is ridiculous. How can I sleep? And this pot isn't very helpful either." Spike sighed.

Then he looked at the other dwarfs who were sleeping peacefully. He decided to go to one. Sleepy who was sleeping on pile of logs, not to far from Grumpy. Spike poked him a little and the dwarf opened his eyes a little.

"Hey, Sleepy. Can I sleep with you? I can't get to sleep without something soft to lay my head on." Spike asked.

Sleepy happily nodded.

"Thanks." Spike said and laid his head on Sleepy's beard and now he could fall asleep. "How can you guys sleep like this?" he asked.

"Ah, it's not that difficult. Just imagine you're in your soft bed. With pillow and all. I do it all the time." Sleepy yawned.

"Ha. No doubt about that." Spike said while he covered himself with his so-called blanket and snored.

Suddenly, a fly flew towards Sleepy and landed on his nose. The dwarf touched his nose to get the fly away and slept further. But no sooner, the fly returned and landed on his nose again. It circled around and fell asleep. It snored quietly.

Outside, everything was quiet. Crickets chirped and frogs croaked. Everybody has a peaceful night...except one unicorn pony who has recently arrived in this world.


	11. A Special Sort of Death

**The Evil Queen's Castle**  
 **The Lab**

In the creepy lab, the Witch stirred the cauldron with a huge bone while the raven looked. And poor Starlight still had a neck cuff with a chain around her neck. The witch cackled a little.

"Boil, cauldron, boil. Boil, cauldron, boil!" She said.

The liquid in the cauldron was yellow and smoke shaped like skulls appeared out of it.

"Death within thy depths I see, for one who dares to rival me." The witch held a test tube with blue liquid. She dropped the liquid in the cauldron and it became blue. "Brew the magic recipe, boil, cauldron, BOIL!" She yelled and a large cloud of smoke appeared.

She grabbed an ordinary apple attached on a string and dipped it inside the brew. "Dip the apple in the brew. Let the Sleeping Death seep through!"

She drew the apple back and it was covered in the strange brew. She wickedly smiled at it. And suddenly, the apple had a skull on the front. "Look! On the skin! The symbol of what lies within." She said.

The raven covered himself with his wings in fear. Starlight also couldn't help but feel frightened when she saw the skull-shaped apple.

"Now, turn red..." And then, the apple became as red as blood. "...to tempt Snow White. To make her hunger for a bite." She chuckled.

The disguised queen looked at the raven and showed him the apple. "Have a bite?"

The raven got scared and tried to get away from the apple. The witch chuckled a little and pulled it away from the bird. But then...she looked at her pony prisoner. Tension began to rise for Starlight when the witch came closer and like lightning she quickly showed her the apple.

"How about you? Have a bite?!" The witch asked.

When Starlight saw it, she screamed in terror and tried to escape, but the chain and collar around her neck made it impossible. The old hag brought it closer to her to frighten her even more. She cackled in amusement at the sight.

"It's not for you. It's for Snow White." The witch said with venom in her words.

"Why? Why do you want to kill your own stepdaughter? Whatever did she do to you?" Starlight said trying to reason with the Queen.

"Oh, she did plenty of wrong in my eyes. She stole my beauty." The queen said.

"Is that what's so important to you? Being beautiful for everypony and everypony, who's more beautiful than you, dies?" Starlight asked.

"Yes. My radiance is the only light this kingdom needs." The witch answered.

"And you wanna prove that by disguising yourself as an ugly witch and killing her with an apple?"

"I won't stay ugly for long, once I erased Snow White and every maiden and thing that dares to challenge me from the face of the planet."

"It won't work."

The witch's eyes went wide. "What did you say?"

"I said it won't work. Subjects don't praise their queen for their beauty, it's the things they do like kindness, loyalty and bravery. And with the way you described your stepdaughter earlier, I think she has proven to be more queen in her personality than you in your body." Starlight said.

The queen felt challenged and insulted. "You dare to challenge a queen?" She said with hate and rage in her voice.

She grabbed the chain and brought Starlight closer to her frightening face which made the raven caw loudly. Her horrifying green eyes staring into the soul of the unicorn. "I would kill you right this instant for such an insult!"

Starlight still felt a bit frightened by the sight of the witch, but she kept a straight face. "But that can wait and that magic of yours won't work for the next hours." The witch said and released the chain. "I have great plans for your friends. Their beauty is evenly matched with Snow White's."

"My friends will stop you." Starlight said.

"Your friends won't ever recognize me and neither will Snow White." The witch said.

The witch looked at the apple. "Just imagine. When she breaks the tender peel to taste the apple in my hand, her breath will still, her blood congeal. THEN I'll BE FAIREST IN THE LAND!" She cackled very loudly which made Starlight tremble in fear. But then the witch stopped cackling because she thought of something. "But wait!"

Starlight then became very interested when she heard that and even more with what the queen was about to say next. The witch was in deep thought. "There may be an antidote. Nothing must be overlooked."

The witch walked towards her book and went through a few pages until she found what she feared. "Oh! Here it is!"

"Well, well, well. It's seems there might be a chance to stop your plan after all." Starlight smirked.

The witch angrily gnarled at her and read the Poison Apple Antidote. "The Victim of the Sleeping Death can be revived only by Love's First Kiss."

"Just a kiss from the one you love? Is that possible?" Starlight asked herself.

"Love's First Kiss." The witch said like she didn't believe there was such a thing. "Bah!" She closed the entire book while she laughed.

Starlight was uncomfortable again and the witch looked at her again. "No fear of that. The dwarfs and the ponies will think she's dead. She'll BE BURIED ALIVE!" And with that the witch cackled very loud and evilly.

The raven hid behind a skull while the witch placed the apple in a basket with green apples and normal apples. She cackled even more and grabbed the basket. Then she walked towards Starlight and opened the lock for the chain. She grabbed it and pulled Starlight with her like a dog on a leash.

"Come along, dearie." The witch said.

"No. Let me go!" Starlight said while she tried to break free without success.

The witch still kept cackling while she dragged Starlight towards a trapdoor on the floor. The raven watched from behind the skull.

"BURIED ALIVE!" The witch yelled and cackled while she closed the trapdoor slowly. The witch and Starlight went deeper into the dungeons to the catacombs. She opened a cell with a key. She threw Starlight inside it and attached the chain to a wall again. She still cackled and locked the cell door while putting the key in her pocket.

"Remember. Your magic won't work for the next few hours that I won't tell. You'll never get out, not even to warn those friends of yours. There's a possibility that you're going to die in this cell." The witch said while chuckling and then she looked at a skeleton on the ground. It looked like he was trying to grab the empty jug of water that was also on the ground. Starlight saw it too and cringed in shock.

"Thirsty? HAVE A DRINK!" And she kicked the jug into the skeleton, smashing it to pieces. The witch cackled even more while a little spider appeared out of the jug.

Starlight became even more frightened. The witch went into a raft and used a large stick to steer it.

"Wait! NO! You can't do this!" Starlight shouted while shaking the bars, but the witch didn't answer back. She was gone while Starlight was all alone in a dark and creepy cell that could possibly mean her death. She feared that thought.

She sat with her haunches on the cold floor, looking down. "No. My friends. They're somewhere out there and there's nothing I can do to help. I'm sorry, Twilight." And then she cried softly into her hooves. Never in her life has she felt so helpless and scared.

Outside, in the darkness of the night, the witch emerged from the catacombs and steered the boat towards the shore. It was very misty that you couldn't see anything else, but it was no match for the witch. She popped out of a bunch of reeds and went further on her way to face the one who dares to rival her.

I hope our dear girl and pony heroes will be fine.


	12. Beware of Strangers - Witch Hunt

**Dwarf's Cottage  
The Bedroom**

Morning, the sun shone through the window. The eyes of the ponies and Snow White slowly opened. Twilight yawned cutely and looked around. Many of the ponies have slept apart while Fluttershy slept with Snowy. The soft fur of the yellow pegasus helped Snow White sleep even better. There was one who was out of bed earlier.

"Good morning, everypony. Good morning, Snow White." Twilight said.

Everypony and Snow White said their 'Good morning' to Twilight.

"Where is Applejack?" Twilight asked.

"She went out of bed earlier, obviously." Rainbow said.

Snow White sniffed the air because she smelled something. Something delicious.

"Do any of you smell that?" Snow White asked.

The other ponies sniffed too. "Mmmm. It smells good. It's pancakes." Pinkie said.

"Really? Come on. Let's go downstairs." Rainbow said and ran out of the bedroom.

"What are pancakes?" Snow White asked.

"What? You don't know what pancakes are?" Pinkie asked in shock.

Snow White shook her head.

"Why, it's only one of *the* best food. Next to cake." Pinkie explained.

"We'll show you, darling." Rarity said and went out of the bedroom with the rest following.

While they walked down the stairs, they saw that Spike and all the seven dwarfs were sitting on the table. And Rainbow was right, Applejack woke up earlier to make everyone some breakfast. She was indeed baking pancakes. She flipped them now and then. The dwarfs and Spike were waiting patiently.

"Just a few minutes, boys, and the first ones are ready." Applejack told the dwarfs and Spike.

Snow White and the girls were sitting on the table.

"Good morning, everyone." Snow White said.

"Good morning, princesses. Good morning, girls." The boys said.

"Did you all sleep well?" Twilight asked.

"Like I said, we were very comfortable." Doc said.

"And you, Spike?"

"It was a'ight. It was difficult first, but luckily I fell asleep." Spike answered.

Sleepy rubbed the dragon's head. Then Applejack arrived with the first pancakes.

"Here you go, everyone. Enjoy." Applejack said while she checked the other pancakes.

Of course, the ponies and the little dragon know about pancakes, but to Snow White and the dwarfs it's a new experience. Snow White took the first bite and her eyes went wide in wonder.

"Say, this is delicious." Snow White said.

When the dwarfs heard that, they quickly grabbed a few and started to eat.

"My compliments, Applejack. Does it come from your world?" Doc asked.

"They sure are." Applejack said.

"These pancakes really are delicious." Sneezy said.

"It makes me smile even more." Happy said.

Grumpy also took a careful bite and he got the same reaction like when he tasted the soup.

"Ah'm glad y'all like them cause I'm making some more." Applejack said.

"Hooray!" The dwarfs yelled.

"So, what are you guys gonna do after breakfast?" Rainbow asked.

"Well, we have to go back to the mine to dig more jewels. We need to do our work." Bashful answered.

"What kind of jewels?" Rarity asked with interest.

"Oh, the usual. Diamonds and rubies." Happy said.

"You got diamonds and rubies here?!" She yelled with excitement.

Everybody was looking at her in confusion.

The fashionista cleared her throat. "And what do you do with those?"

"Actually, we don't know why we dig 'em for. We just keep digging for them." Sleepy explained.

"Well, maybe you could use some to pay for food and such things or sell them in exchange for money." Applejack advised.

"That's...not a bad idea, actually. We keep a few and then use some for things that we need." Doc said.

The other dwarfs nodded, but Grumpy had no reaction on that.

"Oh, I would love to see the mine with all those diamonds." Rarity said.

"And if you like, we can help you." Applejack advised.

"Are you sure, ladies? I mean, working in the mine isn't something for you. It's very hard work." Doc said.

"Gimme a break. Do you know how many apple trees Ah can buck in one day?" Applejack said.

"And I'm kind of an expert in jewels. Me and Spike can help you find them easily." Rarity said.

"I would love to come too. And maybe Rainbow, Pinkie and Fluttershy too." Twilight said.

"Um, I think I wanna stay with Snow White to watch over the cottage." Fluttershy said.

"Are you sure?" Twilight asked.

Fluttershy nodded. "I can help Snow White with some things and she wouldn't be all alone."

Snow White smiled. "Oh, thank you."

"Alright, then." Twilight said.

"I don't see anything else I can do around here, so count me in." Rainbow said.

Doc looked at the ponies. "Very well, then. Thank you for your support."

"Mane Six miners are here on duty. WOOHOO!" Pinkie said dressed like a miner.

When they finished breakfast, the dwarfs and the ponies who want to come with them were ready to leave while Snow White and Fluttershy stayed at the cottage. The animals were sleeping outside and when they heard the door, they walked away. Twilight, Fluttershy, Snow White and Doc were the first to step out. Twilight inhaled the fresh air.

"Now, don't forget, my dear. The...The old queen's a sly one, full of witchcraft. So beware of strangers." Doc said seriously.

"Are you sure you two are gonna be fine? What if the queen finds you?" Twilight asked worriedly

"We'll be okay. I'm sure that the queen won't find us here...I hope." Fluttershy said.

"Don't worry. We'll be alright." Snow White said with a comforting voice. Then she took Doc's stocking cap from his head and gave him a kiss. "See you tonight." And Fluttershy gave him a hug.

Twilight giggled at that while Doc was completely surprised. He giggled a bit before trying to be serious again.

"Uh, yes. We... Well, c'mon, men and ladies." Now both he and Twilight went on their way. The other dwarfs and ponies were waiting to say goodbye to Snow White and Fluttershy. First came Bashful. He took off his stocking cap.

"Be awful careful. 'Cause if anything'd happen to you two, I, I..." He said, but got interrupted by a kiss from Snow White and a hug from Fluttershy.

"Good-bye." Snow White said.

"Oooooh, gosh!" Bashful said and giggled. His face was once again as red as a lobster.

Fluttershy giggled at that.

The other dwarfs were watching with a smile and the ponies giggled. Grumpy looked too with an unamused look.

"Hah! Disgustin'!" He said.

Spike came next."Be careful, but have fun."

Fluttershy hugged him. "We will."

But suddenly, Spike also got a kiss on his head from Snow White. He blushed a little, but cleared his throat and went on his way.

"Have fun." said Rarity who came out of the door and hugged both Snow White and Fluttershy.

And then came Sneezy who took off his stocking cap. "And be sure to watch out... To wa... To wa... To wa... Watch out." He gasped.

Rarity saw this and knew what it meant. He's going to sneeze again. She screamed a little and hid behind a tree. Sneezy was trying to hold it, but Fluttershy gave him a hug and Snow White gave him a kiss.

"Thanks." Sneezy said and walked, but he was on the verge of sneezing for sure.

Dopey and Pinkie appeared from the door. Dopey was tugging softly on Snow White's dress to ask for a kiss.

"AHCHOOOOOOOO!" Sneezy sneezed.

Pinkie and Dopey were blown back inside while Fluttershy got hit against the wall of the cottage. Snow White could feel the powerful sneeze, she was lucky she wasn't blown away. She giggled a little.

Pinkie appeared again. "Bless you, Sneezy!"

Snow White saw Fluttershy who was still against the wall. "Oh my goodness. Are you alright?"

Fluttershy shook her dizziness away. "I'm fine. I'm not hurt."

And suddenly, Dopey appeared again too. He gently tugged on Snow White's dress and on Fluttershy's tail. He opened his arms first.

"You want a hug too?" Fluttershy asked.

Dopey nodded. Fluttershy happily hugged him. Then he looked at Snow White and pursed his lips while his eyes were closed. Snow White grabbed him by the ears and gave him a kiss on his head. Dopey began to smile. You could easily see that he was happy even if he has one tooth. He happily went further while he was in his own dream world.

"Hihi. I guess somebody likes you." Pinkie said to Snow White.

Snow White giggled a little.

Then he shook his dizziness away and he quickly ran back inside through the window.

Fluttershy and Snow White were finished with giving Sleepy a hug and a kiss. Applejack and Rainbow came outside too to say goodbye. Suddenly, Dopey was back tugging on Snow White's dress and Fluttershy's tail again. He opened his arms again, but he couldn't wait for a second kiss from the princess either.

"Dopey? Ah thought you already went with the others." Applejack asked in confusion.

"I guess he wants another kiss and a hug." Pinkie said.

"Well...Alright." Snow White giggled.

Fluttershy hugged him and when he pursed his lips again, Snow White gave him another kiss on his head.

"But that's the last..." But before Snow White could finish, Dopey ran off in a flash much to Rainbow's wonder and confusion.

"Wha..." She asked.

Even Snow White and Fluttershy were confused. And suddenly, Dopey appeared again on the exact same spot. This time pursing his lips again. But Snow White guided him towards the others.

"Oh, go on. Run along." She said with a smile.

"C'mon, feller. Keep up." Applejack said.

"Yeah, before he gets too much." Rainbow said and walked along with Applejack, Pinkie and Dopey.

Meanwhile, The ponies, dragon and dwarfs were on their way.

"I can't wait to see your mine, Doc." Twilight said.

"I can't wait to see all the jewels that lie inside." Rarity said with sparkling eyes.

"I can taste them already." Spike said while licking his lips.

"You can taste them?" Doc looked at Spike in confusion.

"We dragons eat gems." Spike said.

"It's true. Back in Equestria, gems are a dragon's favorite snack." Twilight explained.

"Well, if you do a good job, I don't think it won't be a problem to give you a few." Doc said.

"Really? Thanks, Doc." Spike said and hugged Doc who appreciated it.

"So how far is it to the mine?" Applejack asked.

"It's gonna be a long walk, but we always sing to kill the time." Doc answered.

"What song?" Spike asked.

"I'll start. You'll get the hang of it." Doc said and then he started to sing. "HEIGH-HO!"

"Heigh-ho!" The dwarfs began to sing and then the little dragon and the other ponies began to join. All Except two, who were waiting for a very special dwarf. "Heigh-ho! Heigh-ho! Heigh-ho!"

"Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho  
It's off to work we go  
(whistling)  
Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho..."

Well, you know how the rest goes. But during that time, Grumpy was secretly looking in the mirror, making himself as pretty as possible for Snow White. He wore his stocking cap again and pretends to be all grumpy again. He walked towards Snow White and Fluttershy who were waving at the other dwarfs and ponies.

"Good-bye!" said Snow White.

"Good-bye!" said Fluttershy.

Grumpy took off his stocking cap and cleared his throat very loudly which drew Snow White's and Fluttershy's attention.

"Now I'm warnin' ya. And you too, pony. Don't let nobody or nothin' in the house." Grumpy said.

"We promise." Fluttershy said.

"Why, Grumpy, you do care." Snow White said.

Grumpy folded his arms and Fluttershy began to hug him. Grumpy struggled to get free. Snow White grabbed his head and gave him a kiss. After that, Grumpy got free and went on his way to follow the rest. But after a few steps, his grouchy expression began to change. He began to smile. He sighed and looked back at the human princess and the yellow pegasus dreamily.

Snow White kissed on her hand and waved him 'goodbye'. Fluttershy waved too. But then, he snapped out of his gaze and regained his grouchy ways. He stormed off towards a familiar pink pony and blue pegasus who were smirking at him.

That's right, they saw the whole thing. The grouchy dwarf stopped in front of them.

"What are you two lookin' at? The mine is that way. Follow me." Grumpy said as he walked in front of them.

"Aha! I saw that, Grumpy!" Pinkie said.

"What?" The dwarf asked.

"You may act all gruff, rude and grouchy, but inside you're caring and friendly." Pinkie said.

"Looks like tough guys like you do have a soft spot. Maybe all females aren't poison after all." Rainbow said with a smirk.

"Don't be ridiculous. I have no idea what you two hay eaters are talking about. Now c'mon, the others are waiting." Grumpy said in his gruff voice.

He walked further and accidentally bumped into a tree. His big nose got stuck. Rainbow and Pinkie couldn't help but giggle. Grumpy freed his nose and looked towards the ponies.

"Hah!" he said.

He walked further with his eyes closed.

"Grumpy! Look out for the..." Pinkie tried to warn, but it was too late. The dwarf fell and a splash could be heard. "...stream."

Grumpy fell indeed in the stream not too far from the bridge, a few drops of water landed on his bald head. Rainbow couldn't help but yell in laughter while she flew over. Pinkie was simply walking on the bridge.

"BAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rainbow laughed.

"Why didn't you simply take the bridge? That's not difficult, is it?" Pinkie said while looking down at Grumpy while she walked.

Rainbow kept laughing. Grumpy wasn't amused. He placed his stocking cap back on his head and tried to get up, but he bumped against the bridge and fell in the water again. Rainbow laughed even more. Grumpy got up and came out of the water.

"Haha. Wait. Let me help you." Rainbow said.

"I can handle myself, tomboy." Grumpy said while trying to shake his clothes dry.

Rainbow glared at him when he said that until she heard a familiar voice.

"Good-bye, girls!" Snow White said.

"Good-bye, Snowy! Good-bye, Flutters!" Rainbow said.

"See you tonight!" Pinkie said.

"Good-bye, Grumpy!" said Snow White again.

Grumpy didn't react. Instead, he raised his head proudly in the air and walked away with his shoes squelching while the two ponies followed him.

After minutes of walking beyond the seventh fall and over the seven jeweled hills, the company finally reached the mine. They still were singing the dwarf's catchy song, the ponies and dragon were learning it really well. Dopey was as always the last one to catch up.

"Heigh-ho, heigh-ho  
Heigh-ho, heigh-ho  
It's off to work we go  
(whistling)  
Heigh-ho, heigh-ho"

When they reached the mine, they stopped singing.

"Here it is, ladies and young man." Doc said.

'Oooooooh.' The girls and dragon said.

"So, with what do we start?" Spike asked.

"We'll grab that cart over there and bring it inside." Happy said.

"Alright. Let's do this, everypony." Applejack said.

They walked towards it. The dwarfs threw their pick axes in the cart and began to pull at a rope that was attached to the cart. The ponies helped by pulling the rope with their teeth. Applejack helped by tying the rope around her waist and pulling hard. She pulled so hard that the dwarf's lost their grip on the rope. They stared at the farm pony's amazing strength.

"Gosh, didn't see that coming. Especially from a girl who's also a pony." Bashful said with his eyes wide.

"I know. She makes it look so easy." Spike said.

The dwarfs and ponies tried to keep up with Applejack while she pulled the cart towards the entrance. They all whistled a catchy tune. Sleepy tried to push and suddenly, Dopey, who's trying to be helpful, went behind him and pushed him in the air. But suddenly, Doc saw something.

"Hey, look!" he said and every dwarf and pony stopped. Applejack stopped too, but the cart accidentally bumped against her and the others. They all looked in Doc's direction and got the surprise of their lives.

 **The Forest**  
 **Some minutes earlier**

Somewhere in the forest, a being completely dressed in black walked around searching for her prey. She cackled to herself.

"The little men will be away and she and those ponies will be all alone with a harmless old peddler woman. Hahahah! A harmless old peddler woman!" The witch said while she looked at the red apple and cackled very loud.

While she talked to herself, she didn't notice that two vultures were watching and listening from a tree. With the way she talked, they knew something was definitely going to happen. The vultures smiled at each other and followed her.

Back in the cottage, Fluttershy and her new human friend were busy making pies. Gooseberry pies. First, they were making one for a very special dwarf. The animals were glad to help.

"Oh, Snow White. I'm sure he will love it. We should bake some for the others and the girls and Spike too." Fluttershy said.

"That's a good idea. I hope that he would like me when I give this to him." Snow White said and then she began to sing a familiar song. While she did that, she began to flatten the dough with a rolling pin. A bird grabbed some flour with its tail feathers and strewed it on the dough. When the dough was ready she placed it on the pie tin. Then she grabbed a knife to cut off some of the dough on the edge of the pie tin. The bird grabbed the dough and flew away.

" _Some day my prince will come_  
 _Some day we'll meet again_  
 _And away to his castle we'll go_  
 _To be happy forever I know_ "

Snow White placed the pie in front of her and the birds were decorating it with their talons and the bird with the leftover dough used it to create a name: Grumpy.

" _Some day when spring is here_  
 _We'll find our love anew_ "

And then Fluttershy began to sing with a high note.

" _And the birds will sing_  
 _And wedding bells will ring_ "

The pie was ready to bake and the two sang the last part together.

" _Some day when my/your dreams come true_ "

But then, a shadow loomed over them. The animals ran away and both Snow White and Fluttershy began to gasp at what they saw. An old woman dressed in black looked at them in a scary way. The worst part was this and it's something they don't know: The Queen finally found them. She chuckled evilly which caused some discomfort to both of our heroines, especially Fluttershy.

"All alone, my pets?" The old woman asked.

"Why, why, yes, we are. But..." Snow White said with a shaky voice.

The old woman looked inside. "The, the little men and other ponies are not here?"

"No, they're not. It's just me and Snow White, but.." Fluttershy said also with a shaky voice.

"Mmm-hmm." was all the witch could say. She sniffed the air and asked with interest. "Making pies?"

"Yes, gooseberry pies." Snow White said with a smile.

"It's a surprise for when they come back." Fluttershy added.

"It's apple pies that make the menfolk's mouths water." The old woman advised and grabbed the same red apple from her basket. "Pies made from apples like these." She chuckled.

The animals looked from behind the cottage in curiosity and fear.

"Well, m-maybe we'll do that some time. Applejack is really good in making apple-based food." Fluttershy said.

"Oh, they do look delicious." Snow White said.

"Yes! But wait 'til you taste one, dearies." The old hag chuckled in a sinister way.

The birds on the trees were also paying attention until they turned around. The same two vultures were watching from a tree, looking at each other and smiling in a devious way. The birds were frightened, they knew that vultures mean only one thing. The worst thing of all: Death. The birds twittered among another and looked back at the witch.

"Like to try one? Hmm? Go on. Go on, have a bite." The witch offered.

Snow White was about to grab the apple. Fluttershy had a sudden feeling that something fishy is going on here. She also knows that she needs to be careful with strangers, but she couldn't resist the sight of a delicious apple. Maybe it's a little side-effect from when she once was turned into a giant vampire pony.

The birds immediately saw and knew something was wrong and began to attack the old woman. The other smaller animals were attacking her too. The witch groaned and tried to shield herself with her arms. Snow White and Fluttershy noticed that and ran out of the cottage to stop them.

"Stop it! Stop it! Go away! Go away!" Fluttershy commanded.

The animals ran away and the birds flew back in the trees and looked down at them.

"Shame on you, frightening a poor old lady." Snow White said sternly.

A poor old lady? Certainly not, missies. Her basket fell on the ground with all the apples scattered everywhere. She only wanted the red one. She mumbled to herself while she rubbed it clean.

"Oh, I thought I'd lost it." The witch said to herself.

Fluttershy came close to the old woman and placed a hoof on her leg. "We're so sorry, madam. We don't know what came over them to act like that."

Snow White placed her hands on the woman's shoulders to try to comfort her. "There, there. I'm sorry."

The hag gasped softly at first, but then she deviously smiled and began to fake something.

"Oh! My heart!" She said.

"Oh my goodness." Fluttershy said believing that act was real.

"Oh, my... My poor heart. Take me into the house and let me rest. A drink of water, please." The old woman said.

Snow White slowly brought here inside the cottage. She closed the door while Fluttershy was still outside. She angrily looked at the animals. Little did she know that she forgot a very important fact about animals: They always sense danger and evil in the first place.

"Why did you attack that poor old lady?! What did she do to you? I don't know what caused you to do that, but that was low and cowardly to attack somepony weaker than you!" Fluttershy said.

A bird quickly flew down and went close to her ear. It twittered.

"You bet your life you're sorry, mister. I want you to...what?" Fluttershy said and her eyes went wide. "Vultures? But that means...Are you sure? That old lady? Danger? Don't be ridiculous. Why would a poor old lady like her hurt someone, especially someone sweet and kind as Snow White? Unless..."

She began to think hard and feared the worst. "You don't think...that old lady is..." She gasped in horror." Oh no! Snow White!"

She walked towards a window with the other animals following her. They saw that Snow White was offering the old woman a chair. She looked like she was in a bad health, but that changed when she began to grin at Snow White who was filling a big cup with water. The witch grabbed the red apple from her sleeves and looked at it and back at Snow White deviously.

"Oh no. The Queen must have disguised herself to look like an old woman. And there's no doubt that apple she's holding is bad news. She's falling into a trap. I got to warn Twilight, Doc and the others." She said, but then she stopped walking. "Wait. No, that will take too long. I got to prevent Snow White from eating that apple without her or the Queen knowing."

Then she looks at the animals. "You. You must go to the mine and warn everypony. Snow White needs help. I'll stay and do whatever I can to stop the Queen."

The animals nodded and quickly ran through the woods towards the mine. The tortoise had a bit of trouble to catch up with the other animals who were faster than him. The two vultures saw the animals running. Normally they wanted to wait for a delicious carcass, but this time they couldn't wait and immediately swooped down towards the animals.

Fluttershy saw that and gasped in horror. She looked towards the cottage and then to the animals. She did it a few times until she decided to fly towards the animals. One vulture was about to eat a poor little bunny, but suddenly it got hit by something yellow. Some of the animals saw that and watched.

"Go! Warn them! Quick!" Fluttershy said to the animals.

The animals kept running while Fluttershy was face to face with the two vultures. "You should be ashamed of yourselves. Trying to eat defenseless little creatures."

The vultures were completely surprised by the attack, but suddenly they seem to grin and licked their lips. Fluttershy was a little uncomfortable when they did that. Suddenly, she realized what they were going to do.

"Oops." She said. She started to fly away and the two birds of prey chased after her.

 **The Dwarf's Mine**  
 **Present Time**

After a few minutes, I don't know how long, the forest animals finally reached the mine. The dwarfs, ponies and dragon were staring in confusion.

"Those are the forest animals. What are they doing here?" Spike asked.

"I don't know." Twilight said.

The animals began to pull on their clothes, stocking caps, shoes, beards, manes and tails.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Rainbow asked.

"Stop that!" said one of the dwarfs.

"Not the mane. Not the mane!" Rarity shouted.

"Get away, boy. Get away! Go on, shoo!" said Sneezy.

"Go on! Get outta here!" said Grumpy who was trying to fight off the birds with his stocking cap, but they kept pulling at his clothes.

Dopey also got pulled and tried to slap the birds away, but clumsily fell to the ground.

Spike was being pulled at the tail. "Hey! Let go of me!" and tried to shoo them away.

Doc got pushed by a deer in the back. "What ails these crazy birds?"

"They've gone plumb daffy." Bashful said who was holding a tree while a deer pulled at his pants.

"These animals are more cuckoo than a clock." Applejack said who tried to shoo the animals away with her hat and a few bucks from her hind legs in the air.

"Yeah, they've g-g-g-g..." Sneezy said while being pulled by a few birds, a rabbit and a squirrel. Because of that, he began to gasp again and released a big sneeze that blew the animals away. "AAACHOOOOOOO!"

But that didn't stop them, they came back towards Sneezy to pull on his clothes again.

* * *

When the disguised queen finished her drink of water, Snow White looked outside.

"Where is Fluttershy?" she asked.

"The little pony? She's probably looking for flowers or something. I'm sure she'll be alright." The queen acted innocently. "You two seem to be very close."

"That's true. Fluttershy and I have a lot in common. I'm glad to have her as my friend." Snow White answered.

"You two are so sweet. And because you have been so good to poor old Granny, I'll share a secret with you. This is no ordinary apple. It's a magic wishing apple." The witch said.

Snow White got excited when she heard that. "A wishing apple?"

"Yes! One bite and all your dreams will come true." The disguised queen said.

"Really?" Snow White asked.

"Yes, girlie." The Queen said and slowly came closer to the princess. "Now, make a wish and take a bite."

* * *

Back at the mine, the ponies, dwarfs and dragon were still struggling against the animals. They kept pulling on their clothes and tails while they held themselves to trees or tried to scare them away.

"Go on, get!" Grumpy said.

"These pesky critters won't stop." Applejack said.

"'Tain't natural." Happy said.

"There's something wrong." Doc said.

"I know. Something's not right." Twilight said.

"They ain't actin' this way for nothin'." Grumpy said who was struggling against a deer and a few birds who pulled at his beard and stocking cap. Then the animals released him and he fell to the ground. The other animals stopped as well.

"But what could cause these creatures to act that way?" Rarity asked.

Sleepy was the only one who wasn't pulled or pushed by the animals. He was sitting in the mine cart the whole time. He yawned and began to speak. "Maybe the old Queen's got Snow White and Fluttershy."

Everybody heard that and froze. They looked at Sleepy in worry and shock and then to each other with the same expression.

"The Queen!" Doc said.

"Snow White and Fluttershy!" They all said.

"The animals! They tried to warn us!" Rainbow shouted.

"Oh no!" Rarity said.

"The Queen'll kill them! We gotta save them!" Grumpy shouted.

"Yes! Yes! We, we, we gotta save them?!" Doc said.

"She'll kill them!" Spike shouted.

"What'll we do?" Happy asked.

"Yes, yes, what'll we do?" Doc began to panic and stutter.

"We gotta go to the cottage and face that witch!" Rainbow shouted.

"COME ON!" Grumpy shouted and began to ran, but then Rainbow landed right in front of him.

"Climb on my back! We'll get there in ten seconds flat!" Rainbow said and Grumpy climbed on her back.

"Giddap!" Grumpy shouted and the two ran off.

Other animals began to follow them. Bashful and Sneezy climbed on a deer and they rode after Rainbow and Grumpy. Bashful was helping Sneezy to get on the deer's back, but Sneezy almost fell and grabbed the tail. Spike also tried to climb on a deer, but suddenly he got grabbed by a familiar blue aura and then he landed on the back of a familiar white mare.

"Ride with me, darling!" Rarity said while she ran after the rest.

Spike's eyes went wide. "Am I dreaming right now?"

Happy struggled a little on Pinkie, but a few birds helped him sit on her back. Sleepy rode a deer too.

"Wait for me! Wait for..." Doc said. But before he could finish, a certain lavender unicorn/alicorn placed her head under him and made him land on her back.

"Hold on tight!" Twilight said while she ran after the others.

Applejack ran after them too with Dopey holding her tail while struggling with his feet on the ground.

On the road, the tortoise almost made it to the mine, but then he saw the dwarfs, ponies and animals running towards him and he hid inside his shell. The company passed him by. The tortoise was lucky to be alive while everybody ran as fast as they could to save their friends from a terrible fate.

* * *

Back at the cottage, the witch was still trying to convince Snow White to bite the apple. Snow White uncomfortably took a few steps backwards.

"There must be something your little heart desires. Perhaps there's someone you love." The witch said.

"Well, there is someone." Snow White admitted.

"I thought so. I thought so!" The disguised queen laughed. "Old Granny knows a young girl's heart. Now, take the apple, dearie, and make a wish." and she carefully gave her the apple while whispering that last sentence.

She held the apple in front of her and closed her eyes. "I wish... I wish..."

The witch waited patiently, but said. "That's it, go on! Go on."

* * *

During that time, Fluttershy was still trying to get rid of the two vultures by flying away. She may not be as fast as Rainbow Dash, but she was fast enough to not get eaten. The vultures were eager to try pony meat. She tried to fly through a few trees, the vultures stopped for a moment and flew into the sky.

While that happened, the dwarfs, ponies and animals ran over a tree that formed a bridge. Then they all slid down a chasm that wasn't too deep and ran further. They kept dodging trees and boulders and jumped over larger chasms while dark clouds slowly began to appear in the sky.

Meanwhile, Fluttershy appeared from one of the trees to see if the vultures were still pursuing her. It seemed safe...at first. She slowly left the tree and looked around. Shadows slowly flew above her without her knowing. She had the feeling something was watching her and it's scaring her. Suddenly, the shadow came closer to her and she immediately turned around. The vulture tried to attack her with its talons, but she dodged it. She flew away again, only to be stopped by the second vulture that was flying in front of her.

She decided to fly into the air and the carnivorous birds followed her. She flew higher and higher, but the vultures came closer.

"Oh no. I'm gonna be bird food. What would Rainbow do in a situation like this?" Fluttershy said and suddenly her eyes went wide when she said that last part. She had an idea. She placed her arms and legs to her sides and let herself fall. At the right time, the vultures accidentally bumped against each other.

The yellow pegasus flew in front of them. "Oh, I'm sorry that I have to do this." She said in regret and suddenly she closed her eyes and opened them again. Her eyes went very wide like they could stare straight into your soul.

The vultures turned their attention to her and suddenly their eyes went wide in fear.

"There. Now you don't want to eat me, do you? Hurting and eating poor little bunnies, squirrels, birds and deer is something I don't tolerate." Fluttershy acted strictly. "Now you two are staying away from Snow White and my animal friends and don't ever. Let me. Catch you. Doing this again! Do you understand me?"

With that brave and determined attitude, the vultures nodded and flew away from her.

* * *

During that time, Snow White was still making her wish. "And that he will carry me away to his castle where we will live happily ever after."

"Fine! Fine! Now take a bite." The witch said knowing that victory will be in her grasp.

Meanwhile, the ponies, dwarfs and animals were still running as fast as they can.

"Hurry up!" Grumpy said.

"Don't slow down!" Rainbow said.

While that happened, Fluttershy was happy with her little victory. But she forgot one small thing.

"Snow White." She gasped and tried to fly back to the cottage. Not knowing that dark clouds appeared in the sky.

She tried to get closer and closer until...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" A familiar voice cackled and a loud thunderclap could be heard. "NOW I'LL BE FAIREST IN THE LAND! HAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

When Fluttershy heard that, she gasped in horror. "Oh no. NO! She couldn't... She isn't..."

Tears slowly appeared from her eyes while she spoke and the witch came out of the cottage cackling in victory. While she laughed, Fluttershy didn't know for sure if Snow White bit the apple. She doesn't dare to think about it, but yet she looked at the witch in hate.

"You...You monster!" Fluttershy said and launched herself at the witch. She saw the yellow pegasus coming towards her and grabbed something from her black clothing: a red potion. The witch threw it at her and it exploded on impact, making Fluttershy falling to the ground with a hard thud.

"AH!" She yelled in pain.

She tried to get up, but the witch approached her and placed her foot on her.

"It's over now, dearie. Time to deal with you ponies. Starting with you!" The witch laughed.

The wicked Queen was about to do something while Fluttershy stared at her in fear and the rain fell down on both of them. Until the witch stopped and was surprised with what came next. The other ponies, dwarfs and animals have arrived while the thunder kept rumbling. The witch didn't know what to do right now, so she left the shy pegasus alone and ran for her life.

"Hurry! Hurry!" Grumpy shouted.

"Fluttershy!" Twilight shouted.

Rainbow and Grumpy stopped for a moment and saw the witch fleeing.

"There she goes!" Grumpy said.

"I see her!" Rainbow said.

All ran after her except Fluttershy, Twilight and Doc.

"Are you alright?" Twilight asked.

"I'm okay. Thank goodness you're here. That old woman..." Fluttershy said in shock.

"We know. We're going after her." Twilight said.

"I'm coming too." Fluttershy said.

"No. You must stay here. Snow White needs you." Twilight said.

"And it's too dangerous for you, my dear." Doc said.

"But...I wanna help."

"You're already doing that. Sure, we could use your help to catch the Queen, but Snow White is your friend, isn't she?" Twilight said.

Fluttershy nodded. "Alright. I'm going to check inside. Please be careful." Fluttershy said.

"We will." Twilight said.

"Twilight, we're losing her." Doc said.

"Alright, after her!" Twilight said and together they ran after the witch.

Fluttershy went to the cottage. When she opened the door, thunder could be heard and lightning could be seen through the window. She looked around.

"Snow White? Snow White?!" Fluttershy said, but then she gasped at a horrifying sight and stepped a little closer while tears came down her eyes. "Snow White?"

* * *

Meanwhile, the gang was after the witch. The vultures, that Fluttershy defeated, have returned and still as hungry as ever. They saw what was going on and decided to follow the disguised queen and her pursuers.

While the thunder kept rumbling, the witch kept running. She almost got trapped by some vines, but she could escape in time. More rain kept falling while our heroes ran after her. Even Rarity didn't care if it rained, she wanted to capture the villain who dares to kill her new friend.

The witch started to climb a mountain, she was already one step ahead of them.

Twilight saw that. "There! Up the mountain!"

"She's even more creepier than her normal form." Spike said.

The ponies stopped and the dwarfs dismounted them and the animals. The dwarfs grabbed their clubs and pickaxes while Spike grabbed a stick as a weapon. Grumpy stepped in front of them. "After her!"

"Yeah!" Applejack and Sneezy shouted. And the ponies, dragon and dwarfs began to climb the mountain. The witch looked down and saw her pursuers coming closer. She kept climbing.

"She's too fast! We'll never catch her!" Applejack said.

"How can an old lady be that fast?" Twilight asked.

"Now's not the time for physics, Twilight! Not everything is as it seems!" Rainbow said.

"I have an idea!" Pinkie said.

"It better be good!" Bashful said.

"And I need Happy for this."

"Me?" Happy asked in confusion.

And out of nowhere, Pinkie grabbed her trademark party cannon. "Go inside the cannon."

"What?! Are you crazy?!" Happy asked in worry.

"Trust me." Pinkie said.

"Men, we're going to lose her!" Doc said.

Happy gulped and went inside the cannon with his head sticking out. Pinkie aimed her cannon towards the witch.

"Ready?" Pinkie asked.

"Ready!" Happy said.

"One, two, three. FIRE!" Pinkie yelled and pressed the button of the cannon and Happy was launched into the air. He screamed a little. The witch heard that and looked behind her. She didn't see this one coming. Happy fell on her and they both fell on the mountain ground. Happy seemed to have her, but the Queen pushed him away with all her might.

"Get off me, you little rat!" She said.

Happy began to fall down the mountain until Rainbow caught him.

"I'm not sure if I want to do that again." Happy said with wide eyes.

Finally, our heroes were face to face with the Queen while the rain fell down and the thunder rumbled.

"Queen Grimhilde, I presume." Twilight said.

"So, you are the little ponies who tried to steal my beauty. Just like Snow White." The queen said with hate in her words.

"We didn't came to steal anything. We arrived here by coincidence." Applejack said honestly.

"I don't care. Anyone who's more beautiful than me will pay the price." The queen said.

"Is that really what this is all about? Beauty?" Rarity asked.

"And by trying to kill an innocent girl like Snow White? That's just low." Rainbow said.

"Only a woman that's truly radiant, like me, can rule an entire kingdom."

"That's not true. It's deeds, not looks that count. Snow White, she is beautiful. And her kindness and caring makes it even more. She's more fit to rule the kingdom than you." Grumpy said with all his heart. The others agreed with him, even Rainbow.

"He's right. You claim yourself to be radiant, but all I see are shadows of jealousy...clouding your mind and hanging thick on your heart." Twilight said wisely.

"You little monsters will pay for such insolence. And your little dragon too." The queen said and grabbed a basket of apples from her black clothing. "Have an apple, dearies!"

She threw one at them. They dodged it and when it hit the ground, a cloud of purple gas was released.

"That's one rotten apple." Applejack said.

"Poison!" Twilight said.

"I'll deal with that!" Rainbow said.

"Be careful. Don't breath it!" Twilight warned.

The witch cackled while Rainbow flew around and around to create a tornado that sucked the poisonous gas. She tried her best to not breath it. After a few seconds, the gas was shot into the air and Rainbow stopped her flying. The witch threw more apples at them. She even launched a few in the air and made them fall.

"Apples! Fresh apples! Hahah!" She cackled.

The apples exploded on impact unleashing clouds of poison gas and puddles of poison. Rainbow, Pinkie and Twilight were doing their best to stop the clouds of poison. Then the Queen threw a few potions at them that also exploded on impact. Twilight and Rarity caught a few in their magic and threw them back, the others had to dodge them. Applejack bucked a few apples back at the witch while Spike shot fireballs. The witch luckily dodged those attacks.

"So she wants to fight dirty, huh? I can fight dirty too!" Rainbow said and grabbed a cloud. She gave a good stomp and it released a powerful lightning bolt that came close to the witch.

"Let's see you top _that_!" Rainbow mocked.

The witch grinned. "I've got a bigger one."

Rainbow raised an eyebrow and the witch putted her hands up.

"A THUNDERBOLT TO FIX THEM WELL!" She called loud and all of a sudden, a large thunderbolt appeared from the sky and came right at Rainbow.

"Rainbow, look out!" Twilight warned.

Rainbow saw it and she quickly flew away, but the bolt hit somepony else: a certain party pony who didn't see it on time. The bolt struck her and she screamed in pain, even her skeleton was sometimes visible.

"PINKIE!" they all shouted.

The bolt stopped and Pinkie was completely black with eyes as small as pinpricks. "Does somepony want 'roasted' or 'baked' pony ?" she said. She coughed a cloud of smoke and fell to the ground.

The witch was surprised of their special abilities and powers and decided to climb further.

"She's getting away!" Rainbow yelled.

"Come on, men!" Doc said.

The witch ran very fast, but this time our heroes could keep up with her. Their shadows, that were caused by lightning flashes, could be seen on the mountain wall. The wind howled and thunder kept rumbling louder. Then Rainbow saw something that made her smile.

"Look! At the top! She can't get away!" Rainbow said.

"Now we got her for sure!" Happy said.

At the moment, the Queen reached the top. Panting and gasping of all the climbing and running. When she tried to get further, she looked down and realized there was no way out. She gasped in horror. The vultures landed on a tree above her, grinning at her. They also knew that there was no escape this time. Or is there?

"I'm trapped. What will I do? The meddling little fools!" She said.

The dwarfs, ponies and dragon came closer and closer, this time they got her. But the Queen wouldn't give up that easy, she had one last trick up her sleeve. She grabbed a long branch and placed it under a large boulder. The thunder came closer and was louder when she did that. The witch pulled with all her might. Little by little, the boulder came in movement.

"I'll fix ya! I'LL CRUSH YOUR BONES!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

When the heroes arrived, Grumpy saw what the witch was planning. "LOOK OUT!"

Pinkie saw it too and screamed loudly. Twilight tried to conjure a shield around them. The witch cackled very loudly, showing how wicked and evil she truly is. They all held on to each other, this might be the end for our heroes. It looked like the Queen was about to win until...a very large thunderbolt shot down between the witch and the boulder. The cliff on which she stood crumbled into pieces and she fell down, screaming while she did. The boulder fell in the same direction.

When Twilight and the rest heard that they opened their eyes and Twilight's shield disappeared. The vultures looked at the falling witch with big smiles. The ponies, dwarfs and dragon ran towards the cliff and looked down in shock to where the Queen fell. The boulder smashed her to death without a doubt. The vultures flew down, they finally have the meal they wanted. Our heroes still looked down in shock.

"Heavens to Betsy." Applejack said.

"How dreadful." Rarity said.

"Well, at least she's defeated. She won't hurt anyone from now on." Spike said.

"But still..." Rarity said.

"As horrible as this may be, the Queen is finally defeated." Doc said.

"She's gone!" Pinkie cheered.

"HOORAY!" said everybody.

But then Twilight gasped "Snow White and Fluttershy."

"Let's go back to the cottage." Bashful said.

* * *

After minutes of running, they finally reached the cottage again. It was still raining, but they didn't care. They opened the door, that was still half open, and looked inside.

"Hello? Fluttershy? Snow White?" Twilight called.

Then they saw the familiar yellow pegasus, but it seems she was holding something...or someone.

"Fluttershy? Is everything alright?" Twilight asked.

The pegasus slowly showed her face that was shedding tears of sadness. And everybody immediately saw why, Snow White was lying lifeless in the pony's arms. The only evidence: a bitten apple.

"Oh no." Twilight whispered. "No."

"Oh my goodness. Snow White." Rarity said with tears in her eyes.

"What happened?" Bashful asked.

"It must be that drapple...uh, apple." Doc said.

"Can't she be saved or something?" Rainbow asked desperately.

"CPR could work." Twilight said.

"Or mouth-to-mouth." Happy said.

"We can defibrillate her." Pinkie said who was holding two defibrillators.

"We're trying to get her back, not hurt her!" Applejack said.

"Well, this is the best option, isn't it?!" Pinkie argued.

And then all the dwarfs, ponies and Spike argued. Doc, who wasn't arguing, began to form tears in his eyes and covered his ears. "STOOOOOOP!"

Everybody stopped shouting and looked at Doc.

"It's no use. She's...dead." Doc said while he began to sob.

And suddenly, they all realized that there was nothing they could do. They all began to shed tears of sorrow, for the princess is dead.


	13. Snow White Chorale - Unexpected Rescue

A few minutes later, the ponies, dwarfs and dragon laid Snow White on a bed with flowers and two candles. Everybody surrounding the bed gazed upon in deep sorrow, their hearts broken. The Dwarfs and Applejack took off their hats in respect, as tears fell from their eyes. Applejack might be the type who cries on the inside, but even she couldn't stop her own streaming tears. It reminded her of the day she lost her parents, and now a dear friend is gone. Pinkie felt she could never be happy again, her mane fallen over her face like a deflated balloon. Rarity sobs uncontrollably in a way that could break anyone's heart, hugging Spike, who tried to comfort her, but did no better at hiding emotions.

Grumpy and Rainbow Dash tried to stay strong, even as a few tears were shed. Suddenly, Grumpy began to sob and hid his face with one hand. Seeing Grumpy sob made it worse for everyone, especially Rainbow Dash, who sobbed heavily in her hooves unable to contain herself. Doc tried to comfort Dopey, as Twilight was doing for Fluttershy. They both placed an arm around them for comfort, knowing the silly dwarf and kind Pegasus were as devastated as everyone else. You could feel Fluttershy's pain for the loss of her new friend. Doc and Twilight did their best, but even they weren't made of stone as tears fell.

The animals were outside in the rain, staring through the window with broken hearts. They bowed their heads sorrowfully, not caring how much rain landed on their bodies.

It took almost the whole night, so many tears were shed, and everyone was very tired. When morning came, it wasn't any easier. As everyone woke up, the first thing they saw is the deceased princess and suddenly the melancholy returned.

"I can't believe this happened," Rarity sighed, shaking her head. "Snow White is gone forever."

"No more singing," Sneezy said.

"No more gooseberry pies," Bashful added.

"No more stories," Spike included.

"No more fun," Pinkie concluded.

With her magic, Rarity grabs a handkerchief and blew her nose. She takes a few steps toward the princess, gazing upon her for a moment, before turning back to her friends.

"Let us take a moment to reflect on Snow White's life. Loving princess, devoted friend and wonderful human. I know we just met her yesterday, but that day she proved to be a great person. Snow White was like a mother to the dwarfs and to us all. Gentle, caring and always there to help others. Snow White, wherever you are, I hope… I hope you're in a better place now."

Rarity could barely finish her sentence before she sobbed again, everyone else just bowed their heads in silence.

A few hours passed, by now every dwarf and pony sat in various places, talking and comforting each other. Rainbow paced around the room, every so often facing Fluttershy sniffling over Doc's shoulder, the dwarf trying his best to comfort her. Grumpy was also walking, stuck in his thoughts, when he saw something that put a lump in his throat. A gooseberry pie with his name on it, an unbaked pie still sitting on the counter. He picked up the pie and looked at it.

"Fluttershy," Grumpy spoke, wide-eyed. "What is this?"

"A gooseberry pie, for you," Fluttershy explained. "Me and Snow White were going to make pies for everyone, we made this especially for you. She just wanted you to like her."

Grumpy was silent, as he turned to the pie again, his lip began to shiver. Tears slowly appeared from his eyes, as he slowly fell to his knees and before they knew it, he was sobbing.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lash at her or anyone like that. It's… It's just who I am. Now she's gone… And I'm to blame."

Bashful and Applejack slowly approached Grumpy, wrapping their arms around him with an embrace. He stopped crying when he felt the hug, but he did not protest or resist.

"It's not your fault, sugar cube," Applejack assured.

"Yeah!" Rainbow jumped in, stomping her hooves. "It's that witch's fault!"

Everyone faced her, they could see the anger in the Pegasus' eyes.

"She killed Snow White in a jealous rage, then she tried to kill us too! We… We can't leave her like this. There has to be a way to save her!"

"Rainbow…" Twilight began.

"That Queen has something in her castle," Rainbow interrupted. "Some kind of magic or potion."

"Rainbow!" Twilight shouted.

"No, Twilight! Don't you dare tell me it can't be done! This is our friend and she needs our help!"

They could see how desperate Rainbow Dash was, trying to have hope for a way to bring Snow White back. It was inspiring enough for Grumpy to stand up.

"She's right," Grumpy said. "You fools can stay here doin' nothin'. But I'm not afeard a goin', not even to that ole witch's lair!"

They were all shocked to see Grumpy and Rainbow Dash so willing to act, until a certain Dwarf spoke up.

"You two'll never make it," Doc spoke, shaking his head. "Some say the castle's supposed to be guarded by magic, and every corridor crawling with monsters."

"I'm with Doc," Twilight agreed. "I don't want to risk losing another friend, not even two."

"You're trying to talk us out of this?!" Rainbow asked, glaring.

"I'm trying to speak for Snow White!"

Twilight and Rainbow glared for a few seconds, till Rainbow faced the ground. All at once, the glare on her face changed to sorrow and despair just as it happened to Grumpy.

"Don't get me wrong," Twilight said. "I want to do something about this, as much as you do. I'm sorry, but I'm afraid… I'm afraid there's not much we can do."

Every pony and dwarf sobbed, shedding tears during this moment. But in their sorrow, a thought came to Doc.

"There is 'one' thing we can do."

* * *

 **The Queen's Castle**

All was quiet, not a single bird chirped nor did the garden show any sign of life. But along came the beloved Prince Florian, who had just returned from his kingdom intent on visiting the girl of his dreams again. He hoped to see her in the castle courtyard at the well. But when he got there, he felt something was wrong. He couldn't hear her lovely voice, so he jumped over the wall. As he suspected, she wasn't there.

"Hmm… I wonder where she could be," The Prince thought. "Could she be inside?"

The Prince considered asking the Queen, but he heard a few tales about her. Before he considered doing that, he looked around the courtyard. It was actually bigger than he imagined, the flora was quite lovely. It was perhaps the only part of the castle that didn't reflect the Queen's personality.

"I didn't… Dream any of this, did I?"

Then suddenly, as the Prince made for the castle entrance, a painful sound made him stop. It sounded like someone was crying.

"Hello?" The prince called, but the sobs continue. "Is anyone out there?"

The Prince listened closely, till the sobs drew him to a rather strange opening. He peered inside the corridor, concentrating against the dark.

"Hello?!"

His call echoed and the sobbing stopped. But answer there came none. The Prince slowly went inside, finding himself in some kind of dungeon. He passed several waterfalls, as faint light shined on some fountains against the wall. He did not like this place at all, but his instinct told him to press on.

"What is this place?"

As he walked further on, something made him jump in fear. Mounds of skeletons, of people locked up in this castle for years. One skeleton dangled from its hands in a cramped cell. Further on, another skeleton of a poor unfortunate soul hung chained to the wall, its arms spread wide apart, and another lied on the floor, reaching toward the luminous fountain through the bars of his cell. This was all too horrifying for words as the Prince stared in shock.

Soon enough he heard the same sobbing echoing through the halls again. After walking past several cells, he finally uncovered the source of the sobs. It looked like a tiny horse, but Florian immediately recognized it as a unicorn pony just like Twilight and her friends whom he met yesterday. This unicorn sat alone in her cell, a collar around her neck and attached to a chain. She sobbed in her arms as Florian quietly peered closer.

"Psst… Hey!" The Prince said silently.

The unicorn heard and slowly looked up. When she saw the human, she yelled a little and stepped back against the wall. He could see the fear in her eyes, as she quivered.

"Please…," The unicorn spoke. "Please don't hurt me."

"It's okay," Florian assured. "I'm not going to hurt you."

The unicorn still shivered in fear, as if she weren't sure he can be trusted.

"You're safe now, I promise," Florian continued. "My name is Florian; Prince Florian. What's your name?"

The unicorn did not expect this at all, she barely even knew him. She assumed he was in league with the Queen, yet he seemed warm and gentle. She slowly approached the man, stopping only when the chain held her back.

"Starlight… Starlight Glimmer."

"Are you a friend of Twilight?" The prince asked.

When Starlight heard the name, her eyes went wide.

"You know Twilight?"

"Yes, she's a friend of mine."

"Do you know where she is?"

"No, I haven't seen her or her friends since we first met. I also can't find the princess or hear her beautiful voice. Could it really have been a dream?"

"Wait… Are you saying you also know… Snow White?"

Ever since Starlight met the Queen herself, she couldn't get that name out of her head.

"Oh yes, we met once," The prince answered. "It was her song that drew us together."

"Of course," Starlight smiled, rolling her eyes.

"But why is a creature like you locked up here?" Florian asked.

"The wicked Queen did this to me," Starlight answered, tears falling from her eyes.

"I've heard the tales about her, but why is she doing all this? Especially locking up an innocent creature like you?"

 _(_ _Well... We can't call Starlight 100% innocent after what she did 2 seasons ago, can we?_ _)_

 _What the...! Pinkie! What do you think you're doing breaking the fourth wall in this scene? And especially in my story?!_

 _(_ _Oh, come on. The fans like my fourth wall breaks, it brings more humor._ _)_

 _Pinkie… Get out of here or I'll get very angry. You're ruining the mood and the story._

 _(_ _But you never let me break the fourth wall._ _)_

 _Pinkie, please don't do this. Don't give me the 'pouty pony' face. You're making me feel really bad about myself in front of all my readers and fans._

 _()_

 _*Sighing* Listen, I want you to break the fourth wall. It is amazing, but you did it at a bad time. In my opinion, at least. Tell you what: Let's share our ideas together, fourth wall breaking especially, and maybe it'll become something great._

 _(_ _Really?_ _)_

 _Sure._

 _(_ _Wee-hee! Thank you so much!_ _) *_ _Hugs me very tightly_ _*_

 _Pinkie… Too tight!_

 _(_ _Whoopsie, guess I overdid it again. But it's just so exciting that you created a story of Walt Disney's very first movie me and my friends get to experience. Plus, the Disney fans among the bronies will feel pretty nostalgic._ _)_

 _I know. I know. All the rest will come too._

 _(_ _Yay! Say aren't you going to ask Ace Sleeves if you're going to add the Da..._ _)_

 _No, no, no, Pinkie. No spoilers, please. Especially not in front of our readers._

 _(_ _But weren't you..._ _)_

 _NO SPOILERS!_

 _(_ _Okay, okay. Geez, you don't have to copy Rarity._ _)_

 _Pinkie, I don't want to be rude but you're making the chapter and the story too long._

 _(_ _Alright. Alright. I'll go now. Remember what we promised each other, right?_ _)_

 _Yeah, sure. Now go. *_ _Pinkie disappears_ _*_

 _I'm so sorry, dear friends. Hopefully this didn't ruin the story because this is serious. Now with that over, we can go further… Hopefully. *Clears throat*_

"I've heard the tales about her, but why is she doing all this? Especially locking up an innocent creature like you?"

"She was horribly jealous of the beauty of Snow White and my friends," Starlight explained. "She used her dark magic to change into an old hag, so she could trick them into eating a poisoned apple."

The prince gasped; the truth of the Queen was confirmed.

"I've seen the whole thing," Starlight continued. "She discovered me before I can act and held me captive. She told me all those horrible things, even though I believed in my friends. She locked me here and hasn't returned since."

"Snow White and the rest could be in danger," The prince thought. "We have to rescue them."

"But how? The Queen made my magic useless for… I don't know how long! She even took the keys with her."

"There must be a way to get you out of here," Florian insists, pulling the bars. "I won't let you end up like all the other prisoners here."

Starlight began to think quickly, not wanting to be a skeleton. Suddenly, she came up with an idea.

"Maybe there's something in the lab, a spare key or potion to open the cell!"

"How do I get there?"

"Take the stairs, there's a trapdoor at the end that will get you inside the lab."

"Up the stairs… Trapdoor… Got it!" Florian said, rushing up the stairs.

"Please, hurry!" Starlight called out.

The Prince climbed the stairs till he found the trapdoor. Opening it, the Prince poked his head through the opening and looked around. He never knew the castle had this; a closely guarded secret known only by the Queen. The raven was still in the lab when the trapdoor opened, thinking the Queen returned he immediately jumped inside the skull. But once he saw it wasn't the Queen, he slowly poked his head out.

"This is what she's been doing," The prince spoke to himself. "Magic potions and spells for everything. I could try to create a potion to free the pony from that cell instantly. But I'm not an expert in this magic stuff. Poor Starlight, locked in here by that witch."

He scoured the books and examined all the potions for a means to free Starlight. The raven listened to every word he spoke.

"If only there was a spare key to…"

Before he finished, the prince turned around and was completely surprised by what he saw. The raven, holding a spare key in its beak, offering it to the prince.

"Thank you," The prince replied.

The raven just stood there, as he took the key. The prince turned to free his new friend, but then turned back toward the quiet bird.

"Are you okay?" The prince asked. "Why don't you go outside? Enjoy life. You can't stay here with that evil Queen."

The raven didn't utter a sound, but its eyes appear to think.

"It's okay, go on. There's an opening that will lead you outside. Nobody wants to be cooped up here forever."

The raven wasn't sure if he wanted this, but he'd rather brave the wilderness than to see the witch's scary face ever again. He flies through the trapdoor toward freedom as the prince looked on. Now with the key in his hand, he turned to Starlight's cell after climbing down the stairs. When he reached the cell, he used the key to unlock the bars.

"I've got the key," Florian said.

"Great," Starlight sighed.

Once the cell was open, he walks toward her and tried to jimmy the lock on Starlight's collar.

"Just stay still…"

Starlight didn't move, while Florian worked on the lock with the key. Finally, the lock clicked open and the collar fell loose. Starlight was so happy to finally be free he embraced the prince.

"Thank you!" She cried. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome," Florian replied, petting her head.

Then her horn glowed, as Starlight looked on.

"Seriously!?" Starlight said, annoyed. "I just get saved and NOW my magic works?!"

"Starlight, where can we find Snow White?' Florian asked.

"I have no idea. But the Queen mentioned a cottage with seven dwarfs. Since I'm not from here, it's going to be difficult to find."

"Then we'll need to search everywhere. The people here must have seen the princess and her friends."

"But that could take days… Maybe months… Perhaps years even."

"We have to try, Starlight. If Snow White, Twilight and the others are in trouble, we got to find them as soon as possible."

"Then let's find them together. Where do we start?"

"Let's try the town, it's just outside the castle walls."

"On it!"

Both smiling at each other, Starlight and Florian left the dungeons behind. Running away from the castle, they began to search for their missing friends.


	14. Love's First Kiss - Is This Goodbye?

So beautiful, even in death, that the dwarfs, the ponies and the little dragon could not find it in their hearts to bury Snow White. Together, they fashioned a coffin of glass and gold, and kept eternal vigil at her side. The ponies and the little dragon didn't care if they wanted to go home now. At this time, they only thing that mattered was their dear friend who sadly passed away.

The Prince, who searched far and wide with the help of his new equine friend, heard of the maiden who slept in the glass coffin. And when they found her in a forest clearing, he sang one last familiar song to show and prove how much he loved her.

" _One song_  
 _I have but one song_  
 _One song_  
 _Only for you."_

The glass coffin, where Snow White lies, was indeed in the middle of a forest clearing. The birds drop pink petals from a tree above, while the animals placed bouquets of flowers around the coffin.

" _One heart_  
 _Tenderly beating_  
 _Ever entreating_  
 _Constant and true."_

Then came the dwarfs, Spike and the ponies with their bouquets. The dwarfs and Applejack once again took off their hats in respect, placing the flowers around the coffin while Doc and Rainbow lifted the glass cover. Grumpy placed his bouquet on top of Snow White. They all took a step backwards, kneeling with their heads gazing down. A moment of silence took place, as rays of sunlight shone upon the sleeping princess.

From atop a road, Prince Florian, his horse and Starlight looked on with the same sadness. Florian took his hat off in respect, as he approached the sleeping princess singing his heart out. Though Starlight didn't meet or knew Snow White, she felt sadness in her heart as tears began to shed while following the Prince.

" _One love that has possessed me_  
 _One love thrilling me through_  
 _One song my heart keeps singing_  
 _Of one love only for you."_

Our heroes saw Florian immediately. They all rose from their knees and haunches as he approached them.

"Florian," Twilight said, softly.

Florian said nothing, having no words after hearing what happened to the love of his life. Starlight herself didn't know what to say, when Twilight noticed her.

"Starlight?" Twilight asked. "How did you…?"

"It's a long story," Starlight interrupts. "But I can see it's not a good time to tell it."

The dwarfs noticed the new pony, but not a word was spoken. But Twilight, tears in her eyes, hugged her reformed student and friend.

"I'm just glad to see you. I just wish you came at a better time."

"I know… It's all my fault," Starlight said, tears in her eyes. "If I hadn't touched that book, I wouldn't be here, the Queen wouldn't have caught me, and I could've…"

"No, Starlight," Twilight stopped her, a hoof under Starlight's chin. "It's not your fault; it's her fault."

"It was I who found Starlight," Florian steps in. "The Queen locked her up in a cell to prevent her from stopping her plans."

"Thank you, Florian," Twilight whispered, hugging the prince.

Starlight approached the glass coffin, gazing upon the princess.

"She's beautiful," Starlight said, softly.

"She was sweet as could be," Doc said, approaching Starlight.

"She sang purty songs…" Sneezy added.

"Made us smile…" Happy said.

"And at bedtime, she told wonderful stories…" Sleepy said.

"About falling in love, an' meeting her Prince…" Bashful added.

"An' gave us all a kiss when we went to work," Grumpy said.

"She was full of kindness, just like Fluttershy," Happy said. "She made better folk of all of us."

"She must have been very loved," Starlight said, hearing all those lovely things. "She sounds like a very good friend."

"That she was, my dear," Doc said, comforting a sobbing Fluttershy. "That she was."

"Maybe there might be a small chance," Starlight whispered to herself.

"Twilight, I'd like to say 'goodbye' to her," Prince Florian offered.

"Go ahead," Twilight beckoned.

They all made room for the Prince, who approached the Princess. Florian remembered what Starlight said but wasn't sure at first. But whatever it takes to show his love for her, no matter what he moved forward. Everybody, especially Starlight, watched hopefully for this one chance for Snow White. The Prince came close to the prince, lowering his head to her face, and gave her a loving kiss on the lips… Nothing happened.

The Prince knelt before Snow White, lowering his head in sadness and respect. Straight began to shed a few tears, sitting upon her haunches. Everybody else did the same, even the animals lowered their heads in mournful silence. A few seconds went by and Starlight took one last look at the beautiful girl in the glass coffin… But then, her eyes widen, and a smile appeared on her face.

Snow White's eyes slowly opened, the prince raising her arm toward her head as if stirring from a long sleep.

"Princess!" Starlight called out, softly.

Confused, the dwarfs, other ponies and Spike rose their heads and suddenly they knew why. All eyes went wide, smiles appearing on their faces, including from the animals.

"Am I dreaming?" Applejack asked in disbelief.

"Is she…?" Fluttershy asked.

Snow White began to stand up, stretching herself from her long slumber. She turned and saw Florian with wonder in her eyes, a smile forming on her face. The Prince rose his head and seeing the Princess, wide away, took him by surprise but he smiled like he never smiled before. He rose to his feet while Snow White opened her arms. He grabbed her in his arms, as they gazed lovingly toward each other.

"It worked!" Starlight shouted.

"ALRIGHT!" Rainbow shouted.

"Oh… My Goodness…" Fluttershy gasped. "She's alive!"

Overjoyed, Fluttershy hugged Grumpy, who happily accepted with tears of joy.

"This is marvelous, simply marvelous!" Rarity cried, hugging Spike joyfully.

"Oh, yeah!" Spike said softly.

"YEAH! HAHAHAHA! SHE'S ALIVE!" Pinked reacted, dancing joyfully with Happy.

They all hugged each other, dwarfs and ponies alike, throwing their hats in the air and dancing merrily. Twilight, completely surprised, didn't know if this was possible. But slowly, a smile appeared on her face accepting this.

"That's so sweet, just like a miracle."

Florian slowly brought the princess to her knees when she fell back to the ground by something cute and yellow. It was none other than Fluttershy, who hugged her friend like never before.

"I thought I'd never see you again," Fluttershy said, with tears of joy.

Snow White happily hugged back, enjoying the soft fur of her equine friend.

"Oh, Fluttershy…"

Soon enough, the other ponies and dwarfs approached her with a warm embrace. Even Starlight joined, while both the Prince and Princess laughed joyfully.

"Snow White, right?" The unicorn asked. "I'm Starlight Glimmer, a friend of Twilight and her friends."

"Nice to meet you, Starlight," Snow White bowed.

"I just want to say, even though we've just met, welcome back!"

Snow White giggled, petting Starlight's head.

After the happy reunion, Florian scooped the princess in his arms, and both walked towards his horse. Everyone followed them, as they continued to dance.

"Where are you two going?" Pinkie asked, curiously.

"To my castle," Florian answered. "I wish to ask my dear princess for her hand and tell her each day how much I love her."

"Aaaaaaawww!" The ponies said.

"How romantic," Rarity swooned.

"Sissy stuff," Rainbow retorts.

Rarity heard and glared at the blue Pegasus. But then she began to smirk.

"Says the pony who kissed a parasprite."

Rainbow's eyes went wide, blushing her cheeks.

"You got me there," Rainbow frowned.

Every dwarf and pony laughed, even Snow White and her Prince joined in.

"You're all welcome in my castle anytime," Florian declared. "Thank you for everything."

They all smiled, but realized they had to say goodbye to Snow White. It was sad at first, but they knew in their hearts they'd see each other again. All the ponies gave Snow White a huge, Fluttershy being last.

"We had such great times, didn't we?" Snow White asked.

"We sure did," Fluttershy nodded.

"You and I have so much in common. You friends are amazing too. I'm so happy to have met you, to call you my friend."

"Me too, Snow White. I hope we see each other again… Somehow."

"Of course. You, your friends and the dwarfs are always welcome. Thanks for everything and never forget: Even if we are far away from each other, we're always connected no matter what."

They hugged each other for a few more minutes, before releasing their embrace.

"Have I ever told you what soft fur you have?" Snow White asked.

"I don't think so," Fluttershy shook her head. "But I never told you what lovely hair you have."

"Uh, Fluttershy," Starlight cut in. "I think our two lovebirds want to be alone for today."

"Oh, right," Fluttershy blushed.

Florian placed Snow White on his horse, then lifted each dwarf so they can have a kiss from her. Bashful was first and was red as a tomato again.

"Good-bye," She said.

Grumpy was next, then blew a kiss to her.

"Good-bye, Grumpy. Good-bye."

Snow White kissed Doc, then Sneezy and Happy till Spike came along.

"You really are the cutest little dragon," Snow White replied.

She gave him a kiss on the head, as Spike cheeks glowed rosy red.

"Oh, please," Spike replied. "Stop that."

But Spike still smiled, as our favorite silly dwarf was next. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and pursued his lips.

"Oh, Dopey," Snow White smiled, kissing him.

Sleepy was the last to receive a kiss, before Snow White and her Prince trotted off with everybody waving them off.

"Good-bye!" Snow White called out.

"Good-bye, Snow White!" Twilight waved.

"Good-bye!" Starlight said.

"Good-bye!" The dwarfs said in unison.

"Have fun!" Pinkie said.

"And go easy when you get there, will ya?!" Rainbow waved.

"Rainbow Dash!" Rarity gasped.

"What? Aren't they going to…? You know… After they are married… I'll shut up now."

They watched Snow White and her Prince approach a beautiful castle in the distance, basked in a light as bright as the rising sun.

The ponies, dwarfs and little dragon were happy for their new friend. Though it be a long time, they hoped to see her again to spend more time with her and her Prince.

"So, what do we do now?" Rainbow asked.

"I don't know," Twilight admits. "Let me think."

Suddenly, everyone heard a strange sound and turned behind them. A large pillar of light, with magical energy, shot down from the skies toward the ground. They covered their eyes from the light, before the pillar disappeared leaving a large, strange symbol on the field.

"What is that?" Starlight asked.

"I'm not sure," Twilight answered.

"Me neither," Doc concurred.

Twilight slowly approached the symbol, examining the image glowing with bright light. It was the same symbol from the Book of Disney's cover, only it was surrounded by symbols similar to her: The Elements of Harmony.

"This could be it," Twilight concluded. "This is our way back home to Equestria."

"Really?" Pinkie asked.

"That's wonderful!" Starlight said.

"Wait, you're going home now?" Doc asked. "Is this goodbye?"

Twilight faced the dwarf leader, the reality of the situation sinking in.

"Sorry, Doc. I'm afraid it is."

The dwarfs looked down, sad to hear the answer.

"Why the long faces?" Pinkie asked. "It's not really goodbye."

"Pinkie is right," Applejack nodded. "We need to go home, but this is the honest truth: We'll find a way to see you again, no matter how long it takes."

"When we first arrived here, I was completely surprised," Twilight explains. "I was afraid we'd never get home. But now, I'm happy we came here especially with the people we've met: Snow White, Florian, Humbert, and even you."

The dwarfs smiled at that last part, as Twilight approached Dopey who looked at her silently.

"You remind me of some pony I know back in Equestria," Twilight replied, giggling.

Dopey, though confused at first, smiled at the comparison.

"We had a great time, didn't we?" Sleepy yawned.

"We sure did," Applejack chuckled. "Especially on that party."

"You were great that day, Pinkie," Happy said. "Using your cannon to launch me at the queen. What a brilliant idea!"

"Aw, shucks," Pinkie said, hugging Happy. "You were pretty amazing too."

"I just can't believe we have to say goodbye," Bashful spoke to Fluttershy.

"It's like Pinkie said, it's not goodbye," Fluttershy assured. "I promise we'll meet again, Bashful. But please do this one favor for me."

"Anything…" The dwarf said.

"Will you and the others take good care of Snow White while we're gone?"

"You can count on us," Bashful said, smiling.

"Thank you," Fluttershy said.

Fluttershy hugged Bashful, who began to turn red again.

"Ooooooooh, goooooosh!"

Fluttershy giggled at Bashful, as Rarity spoke to Sneezy.

"I hope you won't have too much trouble with that hay fever, Sneezy," The white unicorn said. "I only wish I brought something to make it better."

"It's okay, Rarity," Sneezy assure. "My hay fever can be annoying most of the time, but actually it could be very useful in times of need."

"Well, do take care," Rarity said, hugging Sneezy.

"So…" Grumpy began, crossing his arms. "I guess this is it."

"What's the matter?" Rainbow asked, teasingly. "I thought you wanted us gone in the first place?"

"I know. I was a real jerk acting like that and I'm ssssss…"

Grumpy tried to force that last word, as Rainbow raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

"Excuse me?" Rainbow asked, folding her arms.

"I'm sorry, okay. I'm sorry for all the things I said and everything else."

"It's alright, we forgive you," Rainbow assured. "I was wrong you know; you're not 100% a jerk. You truly were caring and brave when Snow White and Fluttershy were in danger."

"Well, I knew Snow White and Fluttershy meant well. But you… You were awesome. Taking on me was daring, but taking on that powerful witch… That takes guts, Rainbow. The same goes for the rest of your friends."

Rainbow was a bit flattered by that, but she was always a pony seeking praise.

"Well, Grumpy… You're pretty awesome too."

Then she moved her eyes left and right, as if thinking she said it wrong.

"I mean… When you led everybody… Chasing the Queen and all… Heh-heh."

There was a moment of silence between them, but only for a few seconds.

"So… Are we friends now? No more grumpy stuff?"

"Sure," Grumpy chuckled.

Rainbow reached her hoof out for a handshake, but what happened next stunned her completely. Grumpy hugged her and she couldn't help but return it. At the same time, Spike spoke with Dopey even if the little dragon did most of the talking.

"What a weird time," The little dragon began. "Just the other day, me and my friends end up in a different world and suddenly we become friends with its residents. Like the time me and Twilight entered a completely different world and befriend… Humans, who look just like our friends. Acted the same too. But you probably don't understand what I'm saying, do you?"

Dopey thought, then nodded his head.

"We had a great time, didn't we buddy?"

Dopey nodded again.

"Yes, I know you don't talk nor seem to know how. But it's alright, I'll still miss you."

Spike hugged the dwarf, which he gladly accepted. But then, Dopey came close to Spike's ear.

"I'll miss you too, Spike," The dwarf whispered.

The dragon looked at the dwarf with wide eyes. Dopey just smiled, with one wink. Spike couldn't help but return it while slowly nodding. As if to say, 'Your secret is safe with me.'

Meanwhile, Applejack just finished hugging Sleepy.

"Now don't try to sleep too much on the job, alright?" Applejack teased.

"I'll try my best," Sleepy yawned, with a smile.

"I'll miss all of you," Twilight said. "You most of all, Doc."

"You eight are truly amazing," Doc declared.

"Um, Twilight," Starlight approached. "Before we leave, would you introduce me to your new friends first?"

"Of course," Twilight nodded.

Twilight began to introduce Starlight to the dwarfs.

"Boys, this is my student and friend, Starlight Glimmer. Starlight, I'd like you to meet Doc, Sleepy, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Dopey, and…"

"Ah…" Sneezy gasped. "AH… AAH!"

"TAKE COVER!" Pinkie ducked.

Every pony and dwarf hid behind a tree, Starlight was practically dragged by Twilight while Sneezy tried to stop his sneeze. But once again…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH! ACHOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Sneezy released a big gust of wind, the like of which could easily blow them away. Starlight felt the heavy breeze even from her own hiding place.

"Wow! That's one powerful sneeze!"

"I call it the 'Sneeze of Doom'!" Pinkie said.

They all laughed very hard at Pinkie's words. After a few minutes, they all calmed down so Twilight can proceed.

"And this is Sneezy," Twilight concluded.

"Ha-ha, those are funny names," Starlight replied. "They're adorable, I won't forget this."

"You have great friends, Miss Starlight," Doc said.

"I sure do," Starlight said, sadly. "I wish I can get to know you more, but I must get home. Maybe next time."

"I hope you get home safely, my dears," Doc said, hugging Twilight.

"Thanks for everything, Doc," Twilight said.

"Your welcome."

At this moment, Twilight and her friends were just ready to go home when Doc remember something.

"Wait! I almost forgot! Dopey, Happy, do you save the hack… Uh, have the sack?"

"We sure do," Happy replied.

Both Happy and Dopey approached the ponies, and Spike, carrying a heavy sack.

"What's in there?" Starlight asked.

"Open it," Happy said, with a smile.

Twilight used her magic to open the sack, as a ray of light emerged. Twilight covered her eyes before taking a better look. When Rarity looked inside, she gasped.

"Are those… Are those…?" Rarity asked, trying to breathe.

"Diamonds and rubies from the mine," Doc answered. "I know we didn't get to work after what happened, but you would've done a great job.

"This is our gift to you," Grumpy declared.

"To thank you for everything," Sneezy added.

The ponies didn't know what to say, the dwarfs gave them quite a present with this big sack of jewels. And it was all for them to use it anyway they want.

"I can't wait to see how they taste," Spike said, lipping his lips.

"I can use these lovely gemstones for my new dresses," Rarity said.

"I can buy new farm supplies with these," Applejack added.

As they all imagined what they could do with their share, Twilight faced the dwarfs with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you. Thank you, all of you."

The dwarfs gave a single nod in unison, tears in their eyes.

"Come on, Twilight," Rainbow ushered. "The princess will wonder where we are."

One by one, they each stepped into the pillar of energy and appeared to be pulled into the air. Twilight took one last look at the dwarfs and waved goodbye. The dwarfs waved back, as she stepped inside the pillar back to Equestria.

Dopey, who was very curious, couldn't help but run toward the pillar. But before he could reach it, the pillar disappeared, and he fell on the ground. The dwarfs looked to the sky as the pillar faded in the distance.

"That's the strangest kind of magic I've ever seen," Doc said, in wonder.

"You think they will be alright?" Bashful asked.

"Will we truly see them again?" Happy asked.

Doc thought for a moment, as a smile came on his face.

"Yes, I'm very sure. Come on, men. Let's go home. We must think of a special gift for Snow White's heading… Uh, wedding."

"How about a bed?" Sleepy suggested.

The dwarfs collaborated on ideas as they went home, thinking what they should give to Snow White and her prince. They also hoped that someday they would see their Equestrian friends again. But that's another story…


	15. A Story To Be Told

Once again, our heroes swirled through space, screaming for their lives. Pinkie, on the other hoof, was having too much fun, as she flew past several stars.

In the castle library, the book opened, as a blinding light emerged. Suddenly, Twilight, Spike and the rest of the ponies popped out of the book piling on top of one another. They got up and were talking excitedly of the incredible adventure they had. Yet as Twilight noticed, it seemed not much time had passed since they vanished.

"That was amazing!" Applejack said. "I've never experienced something like this before."

"Me neither," Starlight concurred.

"That was super-duper fun!" Pinkie yelled, in glee.

"It was lovely… And sometimes scary," Fluttershy admits. "But mostly lovely."

"Did you see me use my storm cloud to hit that witch?" Rainbow bragged, as always.

"Until she unleashed a big one!" Pinkie pointed out.

Twilight was happy to be home again, watching her friends talk about the trip. At the same time, she couldn't help but miss her new friends. She looked behind her toward a certain page in the book.

" _And they lived happily ever after_ ," She read, a smile on her face.

"Twilight?"

A voice drew Twilight to Fluttershy, who, along with the others, missed their friends too.

"Will we see them again?" Fluttershy asked.

"Of course," Twilight said to her friend. "We'll find a way."

All the other ponies, including Spike, smiled. Then it dawned on Twilight.

"We should tell this to the princesses," Twilight said, grabbing the book. "They won't believe what happened to us."

"Well, the sun's just coming up," Spike said, noting the sun. "Let's go."

Twilight didn't go too far when a familiar unicorn stopped her.

"Hey, Twilight!" Starlight called.

"Yes, Starlight?" Twilight turned.

"Just do me this one favor, okay? If you and your friends decide to go off on another adventure and I just happen to be in the neighborhood… Don't let me go by myself."

Twilight nodded understandingly.

"I promise, Starlight."

Soon the ponies and dragon left the castle, making their way to the train station to Canterlot.

* * *

It was a long ride on the Friendship Express, the sun had slowly risen over the land. Finally, they arrived at the capital of Equestria itself: Canterlot. They ran as fast as they could toward the castle until they were stopped by two guards, both Unicorn ponies.

"Halt!" A guard raised a hoof. "Who goes there?!"

When Twilight approached the guards, they quickly dropped their hooves and bowed.

"Princess Twilight," The guard spoke. "Do you wish to speak to the princesses?"

"We are," Twilight nodded. "May we pass?"

"Of course, Your Highness," The guard bowed, opening the gates.

"Thank you, sirs." Twilight bowed, walking ahead.

They passed the open gate, which the two guards opened with their magic. They walked through the halls till they reached the throne room. There, Princess Celestia, in all her radiance, sat upon her throne smiling when she saw her student.

"Twilight Sparkle," The princess said. "How nice to see you again!"

"Princess Celestia," Twilight bowed, along with her friends.

Celestia approached Twilight, the two princesses hugging each other with their heads.

"What brings you and your friends here today?" The princess asked.

"Your Majesty," Twilight began, with a smile. "You won't believe what happened to us."

"What is it?" Celestia asked, with surprise and worry.

"Would it be okay if Princess Luna joins us? We'd like to tell both of you."

"Of course, I'll see if I can find Luna."

A few minutes later, Celestia returned with Princess Luna, who was equally beautiful as her sister.

"Good morning, every pony," Luna bowed.

"Good morning, Princess," Twilight bowed.

"What was so important that my sister called me here for?"

"We've just been to another world."

"Another world?" Princess Celestia asked. "How?"

"Through this book," Twilight answered.

It was then she show Celestia the 'Book of Disney' itself. Celestia lift the book with her magic and examined the cover, along with Luna.

"I've never seen this book before," Luna said.

"Where did you get this?" Celestia asked.

"Spike found it in your old castle," Twilight explained. "He said it came from a falling star. We discovered it was a storybook, with stories we've never heard before. Oh Princess, you should've been there."

Celestia opened the book, reading the first page completely. She looked through several pages, only the book didn't seem to use it's magic for some reason.

"So, what do you think?" Twilight asked.

"Oh my, this is something," Celestia replied. "I can sense a powerful magic from this book."

The Princess examined the pages with the first story.

"Who is Snow White?"

"Oh, she's lovely," Fluttershy answered. "She's a human princess who loves animals just like me."

"She and Fluttershy immediately became friends," Twilight added. "The rest of us too."

"There was a handsome Prince," Rarity swooned.

"And an evil queen that turned herself into a witch trying to kill her!" Rainbow included.

"Oh, and don't forget the huntsman," Pinkie reminded. "And the dwarfs too."

"That's right, the dwarfs," Fluttershy recalled. "They were so nice; I only wish for a way to show them to you."

As she said that, the book began to glow as if responding to Fluttershy's wish. In a flash, characters popped up on the page through a hologram. Most of them were blank, having not been revealed, but suddenly the light shone upon some familiar faces.

"Wow!" Rainbow gasped, in awe.

"It's Snow White!" Fluttershy pointed out.

"And Florian!" Applejack added.

"It seems this book can show us the people and creatures we've met," Twilight said. "Show us the seven dwarfs."

All at once, all the dwarfs were presented together.

"Dwarfs?" Luna asked.

"They've very friendly," Spike said. "They gave us a sack of jewels from their mine to thank us."

Celestia smiled as she examined the funny little creatures.

"How about we introduce them?" Starlight offered.

"That would be very nice," Celestia replied.

"Okay, note how their names fit their personality," Twilight began, pointing to the hologram. "This is Doc, the self-appointed leader of the group.

"Sounds familiar," Princess Celestia teased, with a smile.

Twilight smiled, as the ponies presented the dwarfs one-by-one.

"This little fellow is Bashful," Fluttershy told. "We think he's secretly in love with Snow White."

Celestia giggled as the group continued.

"This is Sneezy," Rarity presented. "He has hay fever."

"Ol' droopy eyes is called Sleepy," Applejack introduced.

"There's Happy with the beaming smile," Pinkie pointed out.

"And this is Dopey, who actually can't talk," Spike said.

"Then there's ol' sourpuss, Grumpy," Rainbow explained. "I admit he was a little bit rude but turns out he has a heart of gold."

"I didn't realize you made so many friends in this new world," Luna said.

"Have you discovered something special there?" Celestia asked.

"Special?" Twilight asked, confused.

"Haven't you learned anything from there?" Celestia asked, specifically.

Twilight looked at the book, thinking what Celestia was inquiring. Then, a smile formed as she figured it out.

"Actually Princess, I did. I learned that beauty isn't everything. It's deeds, not looks, that count whether it's ruling a kingdom or making friends."

"And that kindness to everyone is the most important of all," Fluttershy added.

"Most of all, have fun with the people that became your friends," Pinkie included.

"And sometimes, even the grumpiest person hides a good heart," Rainbow said.

"Those are very good lessons," Celestia nodded. "Maybe you can send new letters to me when you're visiting other worlds in these stories."

"That won't be a problem," Twilight smiled.

The sisters faced each with a smile, then gave a nod as if having a silent conversation.

"Would you like to tell us about your adventure?" Celestia asked. "Perhaps about the new ones in the future?"

"With pleasure," Twilight answered, with a cute smile.

The holograms disappear, as Celestia returned the book to her student. Every pony, and Spike, sat on their haunches as Twilight turned to the first page and began to read.

"Once upon a time, there live a lovely little princess named Snow White. Her vain and wicked stepmother…"

And so, Twilight Sparkle told her mentor and her sister about their first new adventure. The two princesses were invested in this story. A story that made them laugh, made them cry, and filled their minds with enchanted images, even though they got scared at some point. Overall, it was a truly marvelous adventure for Twilight and her friends. Much like the time when they went to an Italian village and met a… Well as I say, my dear friends, that is a story for another time. *Winks*

" _Some day when spring is here_  
 _We'll find our love anew_  
 _And the birds will sing_  
 _And wedding bells will ring_  
 _Some day when my dreams come true_ "

THE END


End file.
